Death
by frostofsummer
Summary: Takes place after Healing, and Darkness. Death is pulling out all the stops to capture Jack. He will need all the Guardians to keep him safe from her clutches. Rated T for caution
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the third installment of Darkness. If you have not read Darkness or the second part Healing you will be extremely lost. If you are a returning reader of those two, I welcome you to the next part; if you are new I suggest you read those two first if you don't want to be like 0-0 what is going on. Or if complete oblivion is your thing, then welcome ;) Characters belong to their owners, mine to me theirs to them, and the story is all mine. Enjoy

(North Pole)

"Been through a lot haven't you kid?" Bunny thought as he watched the sleeping winter spirit. Bandages covered his arms and legs hiding raw skin and cuts. His ankle had been set; Bunny cringed at the memory of Jack's screams as they had started before he was completely under the influence of the dream sand. A light blue cast had been plastered on the ankle to keep the bone from moving. He frowned as Jack's face scrunched and he began to toss. He realized the boy was having a nightmare, "Jack, you need to wake up." he spoke softly as he shook the boy's shoulder

Blue eyes shot open as the boy bolted upright, "Cazador!" his voice sliced the air. He struggled, confused, with the blanket that was draped over him.

"Calm down mate! You're safe!" the pooka grabbed the struggling spirit by the shoulders.

Jack blinked in confusion, and then he collapsed back into the bed, his rapid breath slowing. He looked at Bunny, "Pitch?" the question could be heard in his voice

"Can't seem to kill him." Bunny smiled, "I think he's part cockroach."

A smile formed on Jack's face, "Where is he?"

"North stitched him up and had Phil put him in his room. Patrick is with him now."

"And Cazador…" the boy's voice was low

"He won't hurt you again." Bunny was surprised as tears began falling down the boy's face

"He tried…" Jack's voice broke as a sob escaped him, "he tried to protect me."

Bunnymund stared at him, silent

"He doctored my feet when they were hurt." Jack's body shook, "He died saving me." a fresh wave of frozen tears streamed down his face

Bunny spoke, his voice quiet, "His sacrifice allowed us to catch up to you."

"He's free now…" Jack suddenly looked at him, "Can I go see Pitch?"

"Your ankle…" Bunny's heart melted at the pleading look in his blue eyes, he sighed, "Fine, but only for a few minutes." the pooka then gently picked the boy up and carried him from the room.

(Out in the snow)

A flurry of shadow's erupted from the pure white snow. A boy stood where the shadow's had once been, his black hair shimmering with the afternoon sun. The bits of bone braided into it glinting. He shook his head, he'd have to get used to this new way of traveling. His scared chest expanded as he inhaled deeply, a predatory smile came to his face, "No sleep tonight, Muertes come to kill!" he screamed to the heavens. Then his body seemed to ripple as his muscles bulged, within moments a massive black wolf stood where the boy once had. The creature tipped its head back and howled his murderous intent to the heavens above. Then he was galloping toward his prey, a wicked snarl on his muzzle at the thought of the blood he was going to spill.

(In Pitch's room)

"Are you sure he's alive?" Jack asked from Bunny's arms as he stared at Pitch. The man was unmoving, his eyes closed. His normally gray skin had turned a pale white, his chest was barely moving.

Patrick nodded, "He's just recovering kid." he smiled, "Pitch is one tough customer. It'd take more than a little cut to slow him down."

Jack looked at the bloodstained bandage around Pitch's neck; he knew Patrick wasn't telling him something. He had seen Pitch's injury, had seen all of that blood that had poured from him, he looked at the Leprechaun, "You wouldn't lie to me."

"No kid, I won't." Patrick sighed, "We don't know if he will recover. Pitch refused Moon's pity, so his body is having to deal with a shit load of pain. It's gone into shock from all of it; he hasn't stirred since he went unconscious." Patrick looked at his friend, "We don't know if he'll ever wake up."

"But he has too!" Jack's voice was pure anguish, "He just got a second chance. It's not fair!"

Patrick smiled sadly, "Pitch's life has always been unfair. Poor guy can't seem to catch a break."

Jack shuddered as pain laced up his ankle, he hoped Bunny hadn't noticed. He wasn't that lucky.

"All right, you've seen him. Now I'm getting you back into the bed." Bunny turned and left the room

Patrick smiled, "Don't worry kid, he'll be fine." he called after their disappearing forms

"But I'm fine." Jack tried to protest as they walked down the hallway back to his room

Bunny snorted, "Yeah right." he entered the room and deposited the winter spirit carefully into the bed. He then opened the drawer and took out a bottle of medicine, "All right, Tooth said to give this to you when you started hurting." he held out a spoon to Jack

"Do I have to?" Jack hated taking medicine, especially the kind that made him sleep.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

Jack sighed; there was no arguing with a six foot rabbit, "I'll take it, but under protest."

"Duly noted." Bunny smiled as the boy swallowed the medicine

The boy quickly washed it down with the glass of water offered to him, he sighed and laid back into the bed, "Bunny, promise that you won't let Pitch wake up alone."

Bunny looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Jake's voice was drifting as the medicine began to activate, "I know what it's like to be alone…" he struggled to keep his eyes open, "He needs to know that he has family now…to..." blue eyes closed as the winter spirit lost the battle and fell into painless sleep.

"To be there for him." Bunny finished for the boy. He smiled at the sleeping child, sometimes Jack Frost was a complete and utter troublemaker. But other times, he seemed wise beyond his years. Bunny rose and walked out, he hated leaving the boy but he had to keep his schedule on time, he passed Tooth on her way to the room, "You going to watch him?"

Tooth nodded, "Yeah, I have my fairies on tooth patrol." She smiled, "Although Baby Tooth refused to not come."

The little fairy chirped from her shoulder, tugging on Tooth's feathers trying to get her to hurry to Jack.

Bunny smiled, "Don't let him talk you into letting him up, even if he begs."

Tooth smiled, "I won't." she then walked into the boy's room

Bunny then stomped the ground, a hole appearing to his Warren, as soon as he went through a flower appeared.

(With Death)

"How can he be alive!" the woman shrieked at the shadows cringing around her. The woman sank into her obsidian throne. Her face twisting in rage, "I ordered Pain to get rid of him." she drummed her fingers on the stone arm, leaving tiny dents. "How is it that all of my help are complete morons!" she threw the glass of wine she had drinking against the wall, relishing in the way the glass shattered.

"_My Queen."_

She turned her head and glared at the wisp of shadow, "What do you want?"

The shadow flickered, terror coursing through it, "_Your Majesty asked to be notified when your Reaper reached the Pole."_

Death smiled, at least that was going as planned, "How much longer?"

_"At the rate he is going he should reach it within the next few days. North has hidden his place well. And Muertes is not as good at tracking as Cazador was."_

Death's smile faded, "Did you just mention a failed experiment to me?"

_"No, no my Queen!" _the shadow cringed as she rose from her throne

"You really need to learn what to say," Her eyes glinted, "And what not to say." in a swift motion she pulled the shadow from the floor and crushed it in her palm, a smile came to her face as it screamed then was silent.

All right! First chapter of Death. Please review and let me know what you think. I can't wait to hear from you guys. I am going to apologize in advance if I can't update tomorrow, I am swamped with work ;( Why can't I just write all day? Anyway, review and let me hear your thoughts on the new installment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :) Thanks for the reviews; I am glad you are liking. Sorry for not updating, hopefully there will be no more things to hinder me (glares at world) Anyway, characters belong to their owner. Mine to me, theirs to them. Story is all mine. Enjoy

(North Pole)

Golden eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly at the bright afternoon light shining into them.

"About time you decided to wake up." the smug voice of Patrick filled his ears

Pitch tried to turn his head, only to hiss as a searing pain exploded in his neck

"Easy there, don't want to pull out those stitches." Patrick placed a hand on his friends shoulder

"Jack…" his voice was cracked and pain filled

"He's fine, sleeping actually." Patrick was shocked as Pitch tried to get out the bed. He put his hand on Pitch's chest, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nightmares… I have to take his nightmares." Pitch's voice was desperate

The Leprechaun looked at the man in front of him, "Pitch, you don't…"

"I do Patrick; it's why Moon chose me." Pitch rose from the bed, his hand went to his head as it began to throb. He walked to the door and grasped the doorway as a wave of pain filled him

Patrick sighed, "Fine, if I can't talk you out of it." he then hooked his arm under Pitch's and led him down the hallway to the room they had set up for Jack.

As soon as they entered, Tooth looked up, "Pitch, what are you doing up!" her voice was a high whisper. The little fairy on her shoulder chirped in surprise

Pitch didn't answer as he knelt beside the tossing winter spirit; he reached his hand toward the forming black sand, "What Moon chose me to do."

Tooth and Patrick watched as the black sand seemed to scream and flow into Pitch. They watched as, for the briefest moment, his white coat change black. They looked again, and were bewildered that the coat seemed to have never changed.

"Bastard!" Pitch's voice was full of anger

"What Pitch?"

"The bastard actually threw him bound into the river." Golden eyes flashed, "Why didn't you guys get me to help him with these horrible memories?"

Tooth looked at him; "You wouldn't wake up Pitch." her voice was quiet

Pitch looked at her then he watched as the boy's face seemed to relax, golden sand beginning to form into images of him playing in the snow, "He doesn't deserve to have nightmares plaguing his dreams. He's been through too much already."

"Thank you Pitch." Tooth whispered as he rose and started toward the door.

"It's the least I can do." he then walked unsteadily into the hallway

Patrick smiled at her, "I'd better go make sure he gets back in bed."

She nodded as she turned and watched Jack's dream unwind into a flurry of games with his friend Jamie.

Patrick quietly shut the door and walked after the stumbling form of Pitch, "You know, it's not shameful to ask for help."

"It is when you don't deserve it." Pitch gasped, his breath coming out ragged.

"Listen, you have to let it go Pitch." Patrick spoke softly, "Those things you did, you did them because of Death's corruption. I know what she did to you Pitch; I was the one that helped you get out of that hell hole in the first place. Remember?"

Pitch smiled, "Yeah, I remember." he pushed the door open to his room, "I also remember having to bail your ass out of several bad deals to pay you back."

Patrick grinned as Pitch got into the bed, "You enjoyed beating the shit out those golems and you know it."

Pitch laughed, his face twisting in pain at the action, "I did until one clocked me upside the head." he glanced at Patrick as the Leprechaun sat in the chair beside the bed, "Exactly how did they get into my labyrinth in the first place?"

Patrick shrugged, "They followed me, it's not like I told them that I stashed a pile of treasure there or anything."

"Of course not." Pitch rolled his eyes, "Exactly what happened after I passed out, out there?" he asked as he sank farther into the bed, sheer exhaustion overcoming him.

"Well, let's see." the Leprechaun rubbed his face, "We had to out run Death's shadows."

Pitch cringed, "So I was that close to death huh?"

Patrick nodded, "Yep, you been asleep for the past two days." he grinned, "Jack has been worried sick about you."

"Don't see why." Pitch's voice was low, "I'm the one who started all of this mess."

Patrick looked at him, "How you figure?"

"I was the one who drew Death's attention to him…"

Patrick interrupted him, "If I recall Reaper approached you about kidnapping Jack."

Golden eyes looked at him in shock, "How'd you…"

"Pitch, in my business I make it a priority to know." Patrick smiled

"Yeah, but I could have said no."

"Pitch, you were still being influenced by Death." he poured a glass of water and offered it to him, "You were weak and Reaper knew who to manipulate you."

Pitch drank the water, sighing as the ice liquid cooled his burning throat, "I wasn't weak."

Patrick smiled, now Pitch was sounding like himself, "Besides, you helped to save him. I mean, you allowed a giant wolf to slam into you just so you could kill it."

He shuddered at the memory of Muertes's jaws tearing into his flesh, "Remind me to never do that again." he handed the glass back to Patrick, his eyes thoughtful, "What happened to the bastard?"

"Don't know," Patrick shrugged, "He was pulled back to Death by the shadows."

"We haven't seen the last of him."

"He had a hatchet shoved into his chest Pitch. I think he's gone."

"Death holds his soul Patrick. She is the one that decides when it goes." he shuddered, "And at the moment Muertes is her best bet of getting Jack."

"He'll never find him here Pitch." he smiled, "North has this place well hidden and besides, Muertes isn't a match for all of us."

"I guess you're right." Pitch stared at the ceiling, thoughts racing through his mind. He turned his attention to the door as it vibrated with heavy knocking.

"Come in." Patrick called cheerfully; He looked at Pitch, whose expression was one of unease, "Oh and North has been your doctor since you got here."

"I figured it was either him or Tooth. Since Rabbit would have let me die and you have zero skills as a doctor." he raised an eyebrow as Patrick started to protest, "Need I remind you of the 'brace' you made for my broken leg?"

"Point taken." Patrick shrugged, "But hey, no one ever said you couldn't use gum and knife blades as a brace."

North's deep laughter erupted through the room; "I would love to swap stories with the likes of you two." he smiled as he came over to Pitch's bedside, "You seem to have had lots of adventures with Patrick here."

Pitch shrugged, "We go way back." he glanced at North warily, "So…you just come to see me?"

North smiled trying to get the man to relax, "I came to make sure you were ok. Tooth said that you were awake." he pulled a chair up, he looked at Pitch with concern, "She also said that you took Jack's nightmare from him."

"Of course I did. The boy does not deserve to have to relive the torture that he went through." golden eyes flashed with fury.

"Ok Pitch, but you need to take it slow. You're still recovering yourself." North's voice was gentle, "Now hold still while I check on your injury."

Pitch was surprised as North's massive hands seemed to become silk as they carefully unwrapped the bloody bandage. A pain filled hiss escaped through his clenched teeth as the dried blood pulled as the bandage was removed.

"Sorry," North said as he threw the bandages away. He stared at the wound that ran the length of Pitch's neck down to his collarbone. He carefully inspected the stitches he had used to close the once gaping hole. He frowned at the red lines that seemed to spider off of the line of stitches. He looked at Patrick, "Do you think you could go get Bunny?"

Patrick nodded and walked out, not really looking forward to what they were going to have to do.

Pitch watched him go, a horrible feeling that this had happened before, only this time he was on the receiving end. He glanced at North who was busing himself gathering things from the bag he had brought, "Umm I'm not going to like what you're about to do am I?"

North sighed, "The stitches I used you're allergic to them. I am going to have to re-stitch the wound." he looked apologetically at Pitch, "And Sandy is not here to put you to sleep."

At that moment Patrick returned with Bunnymund, the later not exactly happy that he had been called back to the Pole.

"Good of you to come Bunny." North said happily

"This had better be good North." the pooka growled, "I'm trying to get ready for next year. I mean, I'm dealing with bloody perishables."

Pitch smiled at him, "You get to help them slit my throat, that should be worth your time."

Bunnymund smiled, "That does sound like fun."

North sighed, "Listen Bunny, I need you help Patrick hold Pitch still so he doesn't hurt himself while I re-stitch the wound."

"I'm not a child," Pitch looked at Patrick, "Plus, I've been through worse."

"I don't doubt that Pitch, but I still need them here to help." North smiled, "If only to offer you comfort."

Pitch snorted, "Yeah, I'm really comforted by a six foot rabbit that would like to see me six feet under. And a damn Leprechaun who'd amputate your arm for a paper cut."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Patrick said feigning hurt

"Eh, you pegged me." Bunny shrugged

North rolled his eyes, "Just cooperate, all of you."

Pitch sighed and laid his head back, closing his eyes and steeling himself for the pain, "Whenever you're ready."

"Ok, here goes." North said a prayer to moon as he began

Pitch caught himself before he screamed as the scalpel pierced the flesh as North began to remove the stitches. He cursed himself as a whimper escaped; damn they would never let him live this down. He was shocked however as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be done soon mate." Bunny's voice actually sounded, sympathetic.

He felt another hand on his other shoulder

"Yeah, this is nothing compared to the disgruntled ogre that I sold a faulty hammer to that you helped me with." Patrick's voice held his humor, and a touch of concern

Pitch's mind was boggled at the way his world had changed, before this he could count on one hand the times someone had actually cared about what was happening to him.

"Ok Pitch, the stitches are out." he could hear North rummaging in his bag, "Now for the new stitches, hypoallergenic." he could literally hear the smile in North's voice.

Again Pitch had to halt his cry as a needle began to thread the stitches through the skin. He could feel his body heating up from the pain, his brain screaming at him to run from it. He had to override instinct and simply lay still and hope that it would be over soon. Finally when he thought he couldn't take any more he could feel North get up. Golden eyes opened slowly, pain filling them, "That all?" his voice quivered slightly.

North smiled at him, "Almost." he then gently wrapped a clean bandage around the wound, "Now I am done." he patted Pitch's shoulder, "I will come check on you later, now you should try to sleep." North then walked out to continue getting ready for the upcoming holiday.

"Yeah mate, you need to be on your feet to help keep Frostbite from reinjuring that ankle." Bunny laughed, "You know all the others are pushovers."

Pitch smiled, "He can be quite persuasive with those eyes of his." he sank into the bed as the pooka left as well. He glanced at Patrick who had sat back into the chair, "You know, you can leave."

"And miss the chance to watch your dreams?" Patrick laughed, "No my friend, I believe I will stay right here."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Just keep my memories to yourself you little weasel." he closed his eyes allowing himself to drift into the realm of sleep.

(In the snow)

The dying sun watched as an ebony wolf seemed to devour the land as he raced across the glistening snow. The wolf's eye burned with a murderous hue, every so often he would through back his massive head and howl to the heavens. When he did, wolves of the wild would answer.

Wolves came bounding from all directions to join the newcomer, his very essence filling them with the need for blood. They normally only hunted for food, but this newcomer awoke in them madness, a madness that Mother Nature had locked away in all her creatures. Now they were infected by the bloodlust, they craved it. So with chaotic bliss they followed the newcomer, his howl promising much blood, and soon.

Please review and let me know what you think ;) I love hearing from you my readers, you guys are why I try to write every night. Thank you for all your support, I hope that you are liking the new installment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews ;) They are greatly appreciated. Anyway, characters belong to their owners and story to me. Enjoy

Pitch jerked awake, he glanced around the room trying to find what had woke him. The chair beside the bed was empty; in fact the entire room seemed eerily quiet. His attention was brought to the door as it opened.

"Oh, sorry Pitch didn't think you'd wake up till morning." Patrick said as he walked in, a sandwich in his hand. He smiled at Pitch as he sat down, "North needs to restock his kitchen. All I could find were sweets; took me forever to find substance food."

"I don't think…" Pitch stopped as a wave of terror flowed through him. He glanced out the window at the brightly shining moon.

"What's wrong?" Patrick immediately set his food down and pulled a knife from his pocket to his palm.

"Not sure…" Pitch spoke softly, "I just feel…terrified."

Immediately the Leprechaun was on his feet, now two knives cradled in each palm. If Pitch, Lord of Shadows, was terrified then something nightmarish was about to happen.

"Patrick," his voice was drenched in fear, "We need to go check on Jack."

Patrick nodded and helped Pitch up. As they left he glanced out the window, he could have sworn he had seen a black shadow streak across the snow. He dismissed it, chalking it up to being paranoid.

(In Jack's room)

Bunnymund startled as the door burst open; Pitch stumbling though the doorway, "What the hell mate! You trying to give me a heart attack."

Pitch ignored him as he stumbled over to the sleeping winter spirit. He watched as the boy continued dreaming, completely oblivious to their entrance. "He seems fine…" Pitch spoke softly

"Why wouldn't he be?" Bunny asked confused

Pitch didn't answer, something catching his eye. His vision trailed to the large window, eyes filled with horror, "Dear Moon…" he threw himself over Jack.

Time seemed to slow as glass shattered sending shards into Pitch's skin.

Jack screamed as he was jolted from sleep, he stared at the man covering him, "Pitch what are…" he stopped as his eyes followed Pitch's, he couldn't help the cry that came at what was in front of broken window.

From the now glistening floor rose the massive furred body of Muertes, his muzzle dripping blood from the pieces of glass. His eye burned with pleasure at the fear in the room, his ivory teeth gnashed at the man and boy in front of him. He took a step toward them, only to have hot pain erupt in his shoulder. A yelp escaped his throat; he glanced at the knife imbedded in his shoulder.

"Like that bitch?" Patrick had his other knife poised to throw, "I can do this all day."

Muertes shook himself and tried again to get to the man struggling to pick the terrified boy up. This time his head snapped to the side as a boomerang slammed into it, he growled at the rabbit that had thrown it.

Bunny yelled at Pitch, "Get Jack out of here! We'll stall him long as we can." he threw another boomerang halting Muertes once one.

"But he'll kill them!" Jack cried as Pitch ran from the room, cradling him tightly to his chest.

"They know how to handle themselves." Pitch panted, pain from the sudden physical activity rippling though him. He ran down the hallways trying to find North or anyone else for that matter. He knew in his current state there'd be little he could do against Muertes. He ran down the various corridors of the building until his eye rested on the large wooden door of North's workshop. His heart felt lightened as he burst through the doors of the Jolly Man's retreat. His heart sank at the sight before him. North was being mauled by a pack of large wolves of various colors. He wrestled them trying to regain his ground but he had large gashes on his legs making it hard for him to stand.

"No one messes with Christmas!" North said as a sudden gargantuan strength enveloped him and he threw the mob of wolves to the side crushing his own sculptures. He quickly grabbed his swords and did away with the wolves as Pitch stared at him hapless of words. North turned to Pitch a stream of blood running from forehead to his lip. "I believe we are under attack my friend." North said as he approached the dark figure of Pitch.

Pitch couldn't even give a witty retort. He had forgotten how fierce North was in battle. Maybe he should have paid more attention during that speech. "We have to get Jack out of here."" Pitch said panic in his voice. Jack shivered against his chest and Pitch tightened his grip. "What should we do?" Pitch said as the bloody spirit of wonder threw Pitch a large scythe with an obsidian blade and solid oak handle.

"We fight brother…" North said his normal tone replaced by a much more serious one. "… and Merry Christmas Pitch." North said as he cut a glance at Pitch's hand tightly gripping the hand-made scythe. "Use that thing like you mean it." And with that Pitch and North started their way back to the others.

Pitch followed the hulking form of North through the corridors dispatching any wolves that he could see without breaking his stride. They turned a corner and saw Tooth and Sandy holding off a pack of their own. Pitch jumped, Jack in arm, and sank his new scythe into one of the Sandman's attackers. Sandy gave him a little wink as if to say thank you and then wrapped his sand whip around one of Tooth's adversary's neck and tossed him through the large glass window.

"Let's find the others!" Tooth said as the Guardians ran back towards the infirmary.

(In the infirmary)

Muertes looked like a pin cushion with all of Patrick's daggers protruding from his hide. His attacks had become significantly less aggressive due to the obvious wounds that riddled his body. He stared maliciously at the duo that guarded the door. The large man in green would pay for these wounds and the rabbit would make a fine stew when he was done with him. Muertes let loose a blood curdling howl calling wolves through the broken window into the room. The pack snarled and gnashed their teeth at Patrick and Bunny as they closed the gap between them.

"What is up with this guy?" Patrick said as he pulled a Kitchen knife from his jacket. "I'm about to run out of pointy things to throw at him."

"Yea at least my weapons come back to me." Bunny said as he winged a boomerang at Muertes who caught it and snapped it between his jaws. "Or at least they used too." Bunny said as he backed up even further to the door.

Patrick heard pounding coming down the hallway as the wolf pack got ever so closer blood on their minds. "You might want to move Bunny"

Bunny had just enough time to dive out of the way as the solid oak door was broken apart as North crashed through it slamming into the pouncing Muertes.

North slammed the wolf to the ground and started to bludgeoned him with the hilt of his sword. "You will remember to call first next time won't you?" North said as he jumped back from the snarling wolf.

Muertes simply growled and looked past them at the shivering winter spirit clutched tightly in Pitch's arms. A grim smile crept its way onto his face as he snorted at the Guardians.

"Yea I'm all for going out in a blaze of glory guys but I would kind of like to live just a little longer okay." Patrick said as he adjusted his grip on his silverware. "You know, I'm too young to die, and all that."

"Bunny, the Warren!" Pitch shouted as he handed Jack to North and intercepted the leaping Muertes. Muertes' jaw clamped down on the hilt of the large scythe as he began to try to wrench it form Pitch's hands.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot." Bunny said as he tapped his foot on the ground opening a large hole in the floor. "Everybody get in my hole!"

Patrick had just enough time to snicker and Tooth had just enough time to slap him in the back of the head as the Guardians plummeted into the dark tunnels of the Warren.

Pitch looked Muertes in the face as he tried to step back into the hole. Muertes snarled as he wrenched the scythe from the Spirit's hands. Pitch stepped back as he looked at the hordes of wolves around him. That's when he noticed the faint ticking sound coming from the ceiling as he looked up to find stick of dynamite with a makeshift timer attached to it stuck to the ceiling. "_Dammit Patrick." _He thought as he jumped down the tunnel and it closed above him.

Muertes jumped forward only to crush a small flower under foot. He snarled through the scythe as he looked up towards the curious ticking noise, and then the whole room burst into flames.

Please review and let me know what you think ;) Oh and a BIG shout out to my brother who helped me with this chapter, you are awesome bro. I love hearing from you guys and I am glad you are liking the story, I promise the next chapter will bring much surprise (Grins evilly) I hope you are prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ;) Thanks for all the reviews. I am so happy you are enjoying, a special shout out to my readers that have been with me since Darkness. I love hearing from you and how you feel the story is progressing. Oh, and Patrick is just good like that ; ) Crystal Peak,. Anyway, all characters belong to their owners and story to me. Enjoy.

The first thing that assaulted Pitch was the color, the sheer brightness of it hurting his eyes. _"Damn Rabbit, can you make it any stranger in here?"_ he thought as little purple and pink eggs ran by him, their shells sparkling with glitter. He was suddenly knocked off his feet as something slammed into him. He grunted as he and his attacker hit the ground, knocking the breath from him.

"Pitch! You're ok!" Jack's voice was full of relief

"Of course I am child." Pitch sat up, prying the boy's arms from his now bleeding neck.

Jack's eyes widened, "I'm sorry Pitch, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Pitch smiled as he got up, "Its fine, North can stitch me back up." he glanced at the still sitting winter spirit, "Shall we go find the others?"

"My ankle..." the boy's voice was sheepish

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Then how were you able to tackle me?"

"Patrick agreed to let me wait on the rock for you," a mischievous smile formed on his face, "I jumped down from it."

"You could have hurt yourself worse." he scolded the boy as he picked him up.

"Patrick…" Jack started to defend himself

"Is an idiot who would let a child run with scissors."Pitch interrupted him, "I'm going to have a talk with him."

Jack smiled, "Their just up ahead in Bunny's sleeping area."

As the rounded the corner Pitch could see the other Guardians setting up pallets of blankets on the ground. Bunnymund was walking around trying to herd the curious Easter eggs so they wouldn't fall victim to North's giant boots. North was also setting up a place for sleep, a worried Phil trying to get the man to sit down and rest. Pitch could see the blood stained bandages that covered the man's legs. Another bandage was wrapped around his head. North however was unconcerned with himself as he helped elves and yetis who had escaped using North's globes set up areas for themselves. Pitch sighed, if the Guardians were bedding down that meant they'd be here for awhile.

North noticed Pitch, "Good you are ok; I was worried I would need to come get you."

"I'm ok, but your workshop may need some repair." he glared at Patrick who was helping Tooth set up a large nest beside her pallet for her fairies

Patrick grinned when he heard Pitch, "You think he liked my parting gift?"

"I bet he liked it the same way the trolls did."

North looked at the two confused, "What is it you are talking about?"

Patrick laughed, "Oh, it's nothing North."

"Where is the child staying?" Pitch said trying to change the subject; he really didn't have the strength to keep North from killing his friend

"Frostbite is here." Bunny said as he pointed to a pallet made up of light blue blankets, a moss covered rock at the end.

Pitch walked over and set the winter spirit down, propping his broken ankle on the rock, "You ok?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let us know when you start hurting again." he sighed, "I'm going to get North to look at my neck."

"Again! I'm sorry!" Jack called to him as he walked over to North.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "North, you got time to check my injury? I think Jack pulled out a stitch."

North looked at him, he cringed "I believe he did. I also need to take those pieces of glass out."

Pitch hadn't even noticed the glass till North had mentioned it, he glanced down at his arm that was sparkling with the shards that were imbedded in it, "Moon, I didn't even realize…"

"Adrenaline will do that." North said as Phil brought a bag to him. The spirit of wonder then pulled a pair of tweezers from the bag, "When I'm finished we'll take a look at that neck."

"Oh, and I lost my Christmas gift." Pitch said as he closed his eyes as North began to pull the glass from his skin

North laughed, "I'll get you another one."

(In Death's throne room)

"No Muertes fault." the boy was shuddering under Death's icy glare, "Man in green make room full of fire."

Death sighed, "Muertes, this is the second time you have failed me." she absently turned the scythe that he had brought her. Her eyes falling on the bloodstained blade.

"They go in ground!" the boy's voice was panicked, "No could follow. Give chance, they no get form Muertes this time."

A slender hand drummed the arm of the throne, "So, they have escaped to the Warren…" her voice was thoughtful, "Bunnymund is the only one that can open his tunnels…" her eyes lit up as an evil grin came to her face, "But even he is unaware of the surface entrance that Moon created for the Warren at the time of its beginnings."

"No mad at Muertes?" the boy asked cautiously

"Not yet," Death cooed, "Fail me again however…" she let her threat be implied as she handed him the scythe.

Muertes shuddered, "Muertes no fail Master. Muertes bring boy to you." his body rippled as he transformed, the scythe clattering to the ground. With a quick snap of his jaws the wolf retrieved the scythe and raced down the corridors to the surface.

Death smiled as he left. She turned to the shadows cringing around her, "Go and tell Pain that I am in need of his services."

_"Yes my Queen."_ a shadow spoke as it peeled away from the wall and faded down the corridor.

Death leaned back into her throne, a smile on her face, "Enjoy your freedom my little ice prince," her laughter filled the air, "For soon, you will belong to me."

(In the Warren)

"I know I said that the Warren was impenetrable Jack, but that doesn't mean that we should take unnecessary risks!" Bunnymund said to the winter spirit.

"But I need it Bunny." Jack's voice was pleading as he looked up at the other Guardians

"The answer is no Jack."

"But…it's my staff." the boy's eyes fell

"I could go get it." Tooth offered quietly

"Then you'd be risking your safety!" Bunny shook his head, "The answer is still no."

"Why don't we all go?" Patrick suggested

A look of excitement come to Jack's face as he looked hopefully at Bunnymund

"That plan is so bloody stupid!" Bunny looked at Patrick incredulously, "Pitch is right, you have no common sense."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "Watch it Bunny, there are only a few people in this world that I allow to jank on me, and you are not one of them."

Bunny's comeback was interrupted by North's voice

"What are we discussing?" the man asked he and Pitch walked up

"Patrick here thinks it would be a good idea for us all to go look for Jack's staff. Please tell him how idiotic that plan is."

North rubbed his beard, his eyes falling on the distraught winter spirit sitting on his pallet of blankets, "Actually Bunny, Jack needs his staff."

"Not you too!" Bunny said exasperated

"Come on Bunny, that staff is all the boy has from his past." North said as he placed a hand on the pooka's shoulder

"He's still recovering North," Bunny argued

They were surprised as Pitch sat with a sigh beside Jack's pallet, "I'll stay with him Rabbit," he rubbed the bandages on his arms, "Besides, the yetis are here."

"And my fairies." Tooth smiled

Baby Tooth chirped in agreement from her perch on Jack's shoulder.

"Fine you win!" Bunnymund said as he threw his hands up in defeat. He then walked grumbling to the tunnels entrance.

"Thanks Bunny!" Jack called to the disappearing pooka.

"We'll be back in jiff." Patrick said as he followed the other Guardians into the tunnels

Jack watched them go, "Hey you want to play I spy?" he turned to Pitch only to smile at the man sleeping with his head rested on the pallet he had set up. He glanced at Baby Tooth, "You know they never seem psychotic when they sleep."

Baby Tooth chirped in laughter.

(In the forest)

Bunny rose and sniffed the air, "All right mates coast is clear." the pooka jumped from the tunnel.

"Ok, so where do we start?" Patrick asked as he helped Tooth

"I would be betting Jack lost his staff at the start, otherwise he could have used it to defend himself." North said as he came out of the tunnel

"Yeah but the little devil was out of juice from the get go." Bunny said, "Gah, we should have asked him before we left."

"I say we go to the lake and span out from there." Patrick said as he started walking

"Good idea." North said as he followed

Tooth noticed Bunny staring at the flower that had signaled the closing of the tunnel, "What's wrong Bunny?" she asked

"It's just that I thought I saw a flash of something before the tunnel closed…" Bunny shook his head, "Probably just my nerves."

Tooth smiled at him, "Don't worry Bunny, he'll be fine. If anything we should be worried about Pitch. He's the one that has to deal with a bored Jack Frost."

Bunny shivered, "Oye that in itself is torture."

(In the Warren)

"Is it an egg?" Jack asked excitedly

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Yes, correct, again." the Nightmare King was about to strangle the boy. He had only been allowed about ten minutes of sleep till Jack woke him up and begged him to play a game with him. They had then spent the last hour and a half playing the tortuous game 'I Spy'. Pitch was certain it was invented by a sadistic bastard whose only goal in life was the torment of others.

"Ok, my turn." Jack looked around the Warren, "I spy something…white!"

Pitch sighed, "Is it an egg?"

Jack frowned, "You're right again. Man, you are good at this." his face brightened, "Ok, your turn."

_"I wonder if letting one the Egg Golems fall on me would kill me." _Pitch thought as he glanced around the Warren. Something caught his eye toward the tunnel

"Come on Pitch…"

"Shh." Pitch rose cautiously to his feet

"What's wrong?" Jack's voice was barely a whisper as his gaze followed Pitch's. His breath caught in his throat as the shadows in the tunnel began to move, indicating something or someone was coming down the tunnel.

Pitch placed himself in front of Jack, as a dark silhouette of a creature clenching something in its jaws began to form on the entrance wall.

Ahhh! Return of the evil cliff! Please review and let me know what you think ;) I look forward to your comments. Next chapter is sure to make lots of people happy :) I know it made me. Till next time ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews guys :) I am honored by your comments (Bows slightly) they mean the world to me. This Christmas Eve has turned into one to remember, first I dropped a super heavy gift on my foot crushing the metatarsals ;( then after that my brother was trying to help me out with an evil box that wouldn't open and he sliced to top of his thumb (thank goodness it wasn't too bad) so yeah this has been an interesting day to say the least. But I did manage to write the next chapter (Woho) this is my Christmas gift to you my faithful readers ;)

(In the Warren)

Jack peered from behind Pitch at the intruder coming from the entrance; "Pitch…" his voice was full of fear

"Don't worry child, I'll keep you safe till my dying breath." Pitch said as he formed a black sand scythe. He glanced back at Jack noticing the absence of a certain little fairy, "Where did Baby Tooth go?"

"She flew off," Jack said as he glanced around, "I think she went to get the others."

A sound from in front of them caused both to turn, what filled their vision brought a gasp from both.

Standing in the entrance, his coat matted with blood and dirt, stood the wolf form of Cazador. He limped cautiously forward, favoring his right front paw. He whimpered slightly through the stick he had clenched tightly between his ivory teeth. The white wolf dropped to his belly as he got within a few feet of the gawking pair, his eyes full of fear.

"Cazador!" Jack's voice was full of excitement

"Cazador?" Pitch spoke softly, as he stepped towards the cringing wolf

The wolf whimpered, lacing his ears back as Pitch knelt beside him.

It was then that Jack noticed what Cazador held, "My staff!"

The wolf dropped the staff into Pitch's hand, whimpering as he did, he knew that he would punished by the man in white for hunting the boy. Soft brown eyes closed as he shuddered waiting for the blows to come.

Pitch looked at the cringing form in front of him; he knew exactly what Cazador was expecting. Death often punished her 'pets' when they failed; he had plenty of scars to attest to that. He sighed, "Cazador, I'm not going to hurt you."

The wolf looked at him, caution in his eyes. The wolf seemed to ripple as he transformed.

Pitch cringed at the wounds on the boy kneeling on the ground. His chest was cut and bruised; a now healing gash could be seen on his throat. He was cradling his obviously broken arm, "As soon as the others get here we'll get you fixed up."

"Cazador no be punished?" the boy's voice was quiet

Pitch smiled at him, "No you will not be punished."

"No mad at Cazador?" the boy asked as he crawled over to sit beside Jack.

"Well I'm mad that you let me think you were dead." Jack said as the boy sat down

"I followed Night's Sun like you sang." he looked at Pitch as the man also sat down, "He say that Cazador could be free. I wanted be free. Night's Sun tell Cazador he no more Spirit of Hunt, he say I now Spirit of Wild." His eyes shined, " Night's Sun asked Cazador to watch over sons for Night's Sun." the boy looked proud, "Say Cazador perfect protector for sons."

Pitch looked at him confused, "What are you…" he was interrupted by yelling coming from the tunnel. He was surprised as in a flash Cazador transformed into his wolf form and stood growling in front them.

"It's only the other Guardians." Jack said as Baby Tooth flitted out ahead of the others.

The wolf didn't stop growling as the others filed out of the tunnel, his growls increased at the sight of all the weapons they had in their hands.

(In Death's throne room)

_"My Queen, Pain is here." a shadow spoke as it flickered in front of the throne._

A smile came to her face, "Send him in."

The shadow bowed and flitted down the corridor, moments later a man about 28 came into the room. His black hair shimmered in the flame light, his eyes full of agony flashing with the luminescence of the flames. The flames seemed to be absorbed by the various silver spikes that protruded from his muscled form. Crackles of electricity could be heard from the chains wrapped like an ammo belt around his chest. He had many different piercings on his face adding to his monster-like appearance. He smiled at Death as he bowed to her, "You requested my presence, Majesty?" The figure said in a much too proper voice for his brute like form.

Death nodded, her face solemn, "Thank you for coming so promptly Pain. I trust that you are well?"

"I was in the East, there is a war there…" the man's eyes became distant, "So much pain…" his voice held a note of pleasure

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself, but I have called you here for sad news."

Pain looked at her, "What is wrong my Queen?"

"Your father has been killed." she spoke softly

Pain's eyes widened, "How is that possible! Father was immortal like us." he rose to his feet his voice rising, "You told us we would live forever!"

Death sighed, "Your father went on an errand for me. I asked him to retrieve someone that had escaped from me year's ago." she glanced at the man, "Before he could complete it however, he was killed by Pitch."

Pain's eyes flashed, "Impossible!" he roared, "I ran the shadow mongrel through that night you asked me to kill him. I left him for dead, drowning in a pool of his own blood!" the man's voice became manic

"He survived somehow."

Pain shook his head, "Even if that were the case, there is no way your little shadow experiment would have been able to kill Reaper."

"Sadly it is true; since Pitch is a spirit like us he was able to kill your father." she glanced at Pain, "It is a shame that he was unable to fulfill his last mission, I know that Reaper would have hated that."

"Tell me who my father was to bring," Pain's voice was low, "Tell me who and I will personally bring them to you." his eyes flashed

"Jack Frost. He is an ice spirit, the newest Guardian chosen by Moon." she looked at the man, "I want you to bring me Jack, Pain; I need his soul to break my seal."

"If I bring you Jack, I can have Pitch?" Pain's voice dripped with venom, "I want him to pay for what he has done."

Death smiled at him, "Of course Pain. I wouldn't dream of keeping you from taking revenge on the murderer of your father."

"Then by your leave Majesty." he turned to leave

"Shall I tell your brothers of Reapers unfortunate fate?"

"That will not be necessary; I will inform Sickness and Sorrow of our father's demise. Then we will hunt down Pitch and take our revenge."

Death smiled as he left, _"That went perfectly."_ the room filled with her laughter

(In the Warren)

"They punish Cazador." the boy's fear filled voice echoed from the crevice he had managed to hide himself in

Pitch sighed; it had taken him ten minutes to calm Cazador down enough for him to allow the others to come up to them. Then it had taken him ten more to convince them of Cazador's character, Jack helped by explaining what Cazador had down for him during his time as a captive. It was going fine till Bunny had mentioned being punished for taking Jack in the first place, now he was trying to convince the trembling boy to come out of hiding so North could doctor him

"Please Cazador," Jack spoke as he leaned heavily on his staff, "Bunny didn't mean it."

"Long ear did mean it. Cazador could hear in voice"

Pitch sighed, "I promise no one will punish you Cazador." his voice became soft; "I won't let them."

"Promise Cazador?" the boy's voice was quiet

"Promise."

Jack smiled as Cazador cautiously came from his hiding place, "And Pitch doesn't break promises."

"Now you have to promise me that you will let North help you."

Cazador lowed his eyes, "Cazador promise to let fur face man help Cazador." he then helped Jack hobble over to his pallet. After making sure the winter spirit was comfortable he came back to Pitch, "Cazador ready."

Pitch smiled reassuringly at him as they walked over to North

North smiled at them, "So you are the one Jack spoke of."

Cazador nodded his eyes fixed solidly on the ground

"I must thank you for taking care of him."

"But Cazador cause of him being taken by brother." the boy was surprised by North's words, "I no deserve thanks."

North laughed, "It is never too late for a person to change my friend." he glanced at Pitch, "Take our friend here for example; he has come a long way from slinking in the shadows."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Will you just patch him up already. I don't feel like coaxing him from hiding again."

North laughed, "Of course." he turned to Cazador, "Now my young friend let me take a look."

Cazador trembled slightly as North began to assess his numerous injuries. He glanced at Pitch, panic in his eyes.

"It will be fine Cazador, I promise." Pitch reassured him

Cazador nodded, closing his eyes and trusting the man in front of him not to delve out the punishment he still felt was sure to come.

(In the forest)

Muertes stood in front of a cave entrance, he snorted at the mold and dust that had accumulated from the millennia of unuse. His black fur seemed to ripple with the soft breeze that blew through it. He smiled, Wind could do nothing to help the prey now, they would all be crushed beneath his jaws. He whipped around growling as new scents filled the air, he watched as three newcomers excited the tree line

Three men stood side by side, each one as different as fire and ice. The man standing in the middle was Pain as Muertes remembered him from their earlier meetings. To Pain's right was a man with long stringy black hair that seemed to drip as if it was always wet. That's when Muertes noticed that the man coughed periodically and water would trickle down his lips. His cheeks were stained with streaks of tears and his eyes were red and swollen from crying it seemed. The man showed no outward appearance to show he was sad, his face was twisted into a sick sort of grin that was only seen on madmen and drunkards, this man was both. He adjusted his weight slightly making his long trench-coat catch the breeze and blow open ominously.

"So you're the one that replaced our father…" The man said coughing up a splash of water. "… how sad." The man said as the grin on his face twisted slightly downward showing disgust at the wolf in front of him. "So where is he boy?" The man said in a condescending voice, coaxing a growl from Muertes.

"Watch your tongue Sorrow, we don't want to upset master's favorite pet." Pain said reveling in the wolves growls of protest.

The man to Pain's left looked up from under his hood causing it to fall back on his head revealing a young face with short black hair on his head. The face looked almost too preserved as if he was embalmed. Muertes could feel his stomach lurch as he met eyes with the boy. The boy had said nothing and had barely moved but Muertes could feel that boy had done something to him. The boy simply stared as Muertes turned to his right and vomited. The boy then turned to Pain with questioning eyes. That was when Muertes noticed the thread criss-crossing the boy's lips showing that they were sewn shut. Muertes felt his stomach turn again as the boy made a low raspy sound that was barely audible.

"_Kill him?" _The boy questioned as he turned his head back to the now nervous looking Muertes.

"No Sickness he is going to help us get our revenge on that poor excuse of a spirit, Pitch." Pain said as he started walking towards the wolf in front of him.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Please review and let me know what you thought. I hope that all of you have a Merry Christmas, I will be unable to update tomorrow (hangs head) I am going to my Grandmothers that has no Internet 0-0 (I don't know if I'll survive) Anyway, shout out to my bro who even with an injured thumb helped me with my chapter. Till next time ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys hope you all had a wonderful Christmas :) I had a blast at mine, I was even able to look at my reviews via my phone by standing on my head in corner of my Grandmother's house, thank Moon for rolling signal. Anyway sorry about the error blackkyu T-T I didn't catch it till it was too late and I have no idea how to go back and fix it (sighs). Please enjoy the chapter :)

(In the Warren)

"Come on Bunny, it's been a whole week already." Jack complained as he limped after the pooka as the older Guardian herded little eggs into the glitter filled river. "My ankle is feeling a lot better and I promised."

Bunnymund stopped and looked at the winter spirit leaning on his staff, the boy had not put it down since the wolf had brought it to him, he sighed,"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to the surface." he raised an eyebrow, "I mean, let's face it Frostbite every time you get out of our sight you get kidnapped."

"Not every time." Jack huffed, he looked pleading, "It's Jamie's birthday and I promised him I'd come see him. Guardians don't break promises."

"Find a Guardian who is willing to go with you and you can go." Bunny smirked

Jack's face fell, all the other Guardians had left to continue their work, though promising to come back that night. "That's not fair." he pouted, even Patrick had been dragged off by North to help him rebuild his workshop after the Guardian had seen the damage caused by the Leprechaun's 'gift'.

"I'll go with him." Pitch spoke as he came up. North had finally decided that his neck was healed enough to remove the bandage, though a faint line of scar tissue still stood testament to his brush with death.

"That's not…" Bunny started

"Technically he is a Guardian now." Jack beamed at Bunny's expression

"Cazador also go watch boy." he transformed into his wolf form, nosing his head under Jack's hand.

Bunny looked at the three, he sighed, "Even if I say no you would still find a way to escape wouldn't you."

Jack smiled, "You know me too well."

"I hate to admit it Rabbit but even I promised the child I would come back to see him."

Bunny threw up his hands, "Fine, at least with you three gone I don't have to worry about your little game of 'Toss the Egg to Hear it Scream'." his eyes narrowed

"I personally think that game is the best one that has ever been invented." Jack smiled, "I can't believe that Pitch came up with it."

Bunny glared at the man who was backing away slowly, "You came up with that?"

Pitch glanced at his wrist, "Look at the time, we should get going if we are to get back before nightfall." he quickly threw a globe and walked though the portal

"You don't even have a watch!" the pooka yelled at the disappearing man, "I will have a talk with him when you get back."

Jack saluted, as he and Cazador limped through the portal

(In Pitch's Labyrinth)

"Umm Pitch, why did you bring us here?" Jack asked as they walked down the all too familiar corridors.

"I'm really still evil and I've decided to kidnap you again."

"Don't even joke like that." the boy shuddered

"Who said I'm joking?"

Jack stopped, his heart starting to beat rapidly.

Pitch turned, "Moon I wish you could see your expression."

Jack frowned, "That's not funny!" he punched Pitch in the shoulder

"Couldn't resist." Pitch shrugged as he rubbed his shoulder, "But to answer your question I brought us here to get a gift for Jamie."

"A gift?" the winter spirit asked as he struggled to keep pace with the Nightmare King as he continued walking

"It is customary to bring a gift to a birthday." Pitch turned suddenly into a room

"Wow." was all the boy could say as he entered behind him. The room before him was massive, the walls lined from floor to ceiling with shelves of books. He glanced at the worn out chair in front of the now cold fire place, "You come here often?"

Pitch laughed as he searched the shelves, "When you have spent centuries being hated and feared it is nice to lose yourself in another world for a change." he spoke as he reached for one of the shelves. He pulled a large book from the shelf; dust flew from the cover as he blew on it.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "So you think Jamie will like a dusty old book? No wonder children don't like you."

Pitch smiled, "I believe that the child will like this one." he handed the book to Jack

Jack smiled at the title 'Complete Collection of Magical Creatures' he handed the book back to Pitch, "Ok I admit it, he'll love it."

"See, I do know what I am doing." Pitch smirked as he threw the globe.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I think he's getting a big head." the winter spirit said to Cazador as they followed behind him

Cazador cocked his head; the man in white didn't look any different to him.

(Jamie's House)

"Thanks for all the gifts guys!" Jamie called as his friends left.

"Why don't you take your gifts up to your room sweetie." his mother said as she cleaned the remains of the party.

"Ok" the boy gathered his presents and headed up the stairs. He frowned as he came into his room, "Guess he's not coming." the boy said to the air as he shut his door.

"Would I break a promise to you?"

Jamie's eyes lit up at the voice, "Jack! You came!" the boy dropped his gifts and tackled the grinning winter spirit. Both spirit and boy went crashing to the floor.

"Easy Jamie," Jack laughed as he untangled his friend from him, "My ankle is still healing."

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Jack!" brown eyes widened in fear that he had hurt the winter spirit.

"Oh don't mind him child. If he were still hurt I would never have allowed him to come."

"Pitch! You came to?" the boy said excited as he noticed the Nightmare King, his eyes widened at the scar on his neck, "What happened to your neck?"

"He found out he's not a dog whisperer." Jack laughed

Pitch frowned at him, "Actually, I was attacked by a wolf saving your sorry ass."

"Watch your language Pitch, there's a child present."

Pitch sighed; the winter spirit was really grating on his nerves.

"So, you protected Jack and you were hurt because of it?" Jamie's eyes were wide at the thought of the Nightmare King actually protecting someone

"Yeah, that's a nice simple version." Pitch sighed in relief, he really didn't want to have to get into the whole story with the child he was already uncomfortable with the sound of admiration in the boy's voice

Jamie then noticed the animal, he looked curious at the white canine sitting on its haunches beside Pitch, "Umm is that your dog?"

The wolf growled, then to Jamie's astonishment, he transformed into a human, "Cazador no dog." anger was in his voice

Jamie looked embarrassed, "I didn't mean it." he looked at Jack and whispered, "Is he a werewolf?"

Jack laughed as he used his staff to stand up, "No, Cazador is a spirit like me."

"I be Spirit of Wild." the boy spoke with pride, "Night's Sun make me." he walked toward Jamie and looked at him with a curious expression, "Little one have same scent as man in white and boy with stick."

Pitch looked at Cazador confused, "What do you mean?" he glanced at Jamie who was busy showing Jack the gifts he had gotten.

Cazador shrugged, "He have same scent. Like me and Muertes share." his voice fell at the mention of his brother.

Before Pitch could ask Cazador anything else Jamie came over excited

"Did you see the gifts I got Pitch?" the boy proceeded to show him each gift he had received.

Pitch had to stifle his laughter at the boy's enthusiasm, "They are very nice child, though I am unfamiliar with this 'Wii U' book you have received." he turned the device over in his hand, "How do you open it?"

Jamie laughed, "It's not a book." he took the console from Pitch's hands, "It's a video game system."

"A what system?" Pitch raised an eyebrow.

Jack nudged Jamie in the shoulder, "You might as well forget it Jamie, Pitch doesn't even know what a telephone is."

Jamie giggled as Pitch glared at Jack "I'll have you know boy I am well aware of what telephones are." he glanced at the device in Jamie's hand, "I am just not up to date on this century's technology."

Before Jamie could try and explain Jack interrupted him, "How about we give you our gifts?"

The boy's eyes widened, "You got me gifts?"

Jack smiled, "I'll go first." he then opened his palm, a flurry of snow swirled around in it. Then the snow formed as perfect snowball. The winter spirit then handed it to the curious boy.

"What is it?" Jamie asked as he turned the ball of snow in his hand, it didn't really feel cold like snow should. In fact, it seemed to breath with life.

"That, Jamie, contains a small piece of my power." he smiled at Jamie's widening eyes, "It will never melt. You can use it to contact me if you ever need me." Jack laughed, "Or if you just want to get your butt handed to you in a snowball fight."

"You only won that fight because you assaulted me with a small blizzard." the boy laughed. He then hugged his friend, "Thank you so much Jack."

"Cazador want give small boy gift." the boy then removed a squirrel tail from his buckskin jacket, he grinned and handed it to Jamie

"Umm, thanks?" Jamie smiled as he held the tail

Cazador beamed with pride, "Hunt myself. Make soup for boy with stick when he tied up."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sure, bring that up. And it's Jack, Cazador, not 'boy with stick'."

"Sorry boy with…Jack." Cazador smiled as he caught himself

"Tied up?" Jamie looked at Jack anxiety in his voice

"Umm, oh Pitch has you a gift to." the winter spirit said distracting his friend

"Really Pitch!" the boy turned to the shifting Nightmare King

"It is customary to bring a gift." the man spoke in an embarrassed tone, "You will probably not even like it." he handed his gift to Jamie

The boy's eyes widened as he turned the book over in his hands, "It a book!" he eagerly turned the pages. His voice became excited, "It has every magical creature I know."

"And some you didn't." Pitch smiled, relieved that the boy actually did like his gift

"Are all of these creatures real?" Jamie asked breathless

Pitch smiled, "As real as the Moon." he was suddenly caught off guard as the boy threw his arms around him. Pitch returned his embrace awkwardly

"Thank you so much!"

"Your…welcome?" the man was a bit lost with emotion

Jack smiled at the Bringer of Nightmares reaction to Jamie's hug; he understood exactly the emotions that Pitch was going through.

Pitch glanced at the clock on the boy's dresser, "I fear it is time for us to go."

"But Pitch!"

The man smiled at how Jack and Jamie's voice synchronized, "I am sorry, but if I don't get Jack back to the Warren Rabbit will have my head." he laughed, "And he is just waiting for an excuse to take it."

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Jamie pleaded

"Come on Pitch, one snowball fight." a mischievous grin came to the winter spirits face, "If you win then I'll go back to the Warren."

"Cazador think boy with stick can beat man in white." the boy grinned

"See?" Jack taunted the Nightmare King, not even bothering to correct Cazador

Pitch closed his eyes, he sighed, "Very well. But you must promise that when I crush you, you will go back no arguing."

"You wish," Jack grinned as Jamie fist pumped, "But I agree to your terms."

Golden eyes flashed open as a rare grin flashed across Pitch's face; he held his hand to Jack, "Then let us shake on it."

Jack smiled, "It's a deal." the winter spirit shook the outstretched hand.

"Then shall we begin?" Pitch spoke with dignity as he faded into the shadows.

Please review and let me know what you think, your thoughts and comments are what I look forward to each day. Thank you for all of the support you are giving this story :) Till next time


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome. I am touched that you guys liked my fluff chapter, I felt as if I didn't do a good job. (Bows) Thank you for your kind words. ThatOneFan you must be psychic ;) you so have me pegged. I like your idea of the title for this trilogy :) Anyway please enjoy the chapter, same disclaimer applies. Enjoy

(In the forest)

Blue eyes glanced nervously around the darkening woods; his breath came out in rapid bursts. How had he not known, he should have realized. His thoughts were interrupted by a low laugh. Immediately his skin prickled with the sense that someone was watching him. He looked rapidly trying to find the source of the laugh, but all that met his gaze were shadows, "Come on! This isn't fair!" he shouted at the silent forest. "I'm injured." He had just enough time to dodge as the tree he had been hiding behind was blasted with snow.

"All is fair in war young one." the forest echoed with the silky voice, "Plus, you said you were fine."

"Yeah, but it's not fair that you can hide in the shadows Pitch." the winter spirit said as he barely dodged another snowball as it whizzed by his head

"Says the boy who can control the very snow itself." Pitch's voice laughed, "You should have thought about rules when we made our agreement."

"He have point." Cazador smiled as he watched the winter spirit as he wove his way through the trees. Cazador was hiding in the branches trying to catch a glimpse of the man in white. He held a bow made of snow, a snow arrow fitted ready as soon as his target came into his sight.

"Oh be quiet." Jack huffed as he leaned on his staff as he limped to another tree. Pitch knew that he wasn't up to strength enough to summon a blizzard to drive him from the shadows. At the most he had been able to make it snow heavily, though that only added the Shadow King so he had stopped. The winter spirit peeked from behind the trunk, the shadows moved slightly. "There!" he threw a ball at the shadows.

Pitch causally dodged to the side as he burst from the darkness, "You saw me, nice eye." he smirked as he caught the snow arrow before it hit him, "But you will need to do better." the forest echoed with laughter as Pitch dove back into the shadows as snowballs pelted the ground he had once been standing on. The sound of an arrow being loosed filled the air, "Close one Cazador, felt the breeze on that one. I believe you need to go."

Cazador shivered as the Nightmare King's laugh resounded through the trees

"Jack, how can one man stand up against three people?" Jamie asked as he peeked out from behind his hiding place. He had given up trying to hit the King of Shadows and was just trying to survive.

"Because he's a cheater." Jack said as he dodged another shot this one spiraling just inches from his pale face

"I think someone is being a sore loser." Pitch's voice seemed to come from all directions

"We haven't lost yet." Jack was interrupted by Cazador yelping and falling with a thud to ground.

"Sorry Cazador didn't mean to hit you so hard." Pitch said as he materialized in front of the fallen spirit

Cazador grinned as he shook the snow from his hair, "Cazador ok, fall from tree all time."

"Now you're mine!" Jack shouted as he lobbed a snowball at the kneeling Pitch.

"I was checking on your fallen comrade, how rude." Pitch smirked as he dodged the projectile by jumping over it. Cazador yelped as the snow meant for Pitch hit him in the face

Jamie watched as Pitch arched in mid air and landed on one knee, Pitch then looked at Jack and faded into the ground with a grin, "You would have made a terrible general."

"Dang it Pitch!" the winter spirit shouted as he looked around the forest. He glanced at Jamie as the boy came over to him, "Guess it's just you and me."

Jamie was about to respond when he felt a presence behind him, he turned and stared up at Pitch. The man simply smiled down at him and dropped a snowball on his head.

"I believe it is just you now." Pitch's laugh filled the air as the Nightmare King faded before Jack could retaliate.

"Sorry Jack." Jamie laughed as he also shook the snow from his brown hair

Jack smiled, "I got this." he stared around the forest hoping to catch a glimpse of Pitch. He grinned as he caught sight of the bottom of Pitch's white robe beside a tree. He smirked and quietly made his way to the Nightmare Kings hiding place. Then in a flurry of snow he jumped and pelted the robe. "Gotcha! I wi…" his grin turned to a look of confusion at the empty robe hanging from the tree branch covered in snow.

"Oldest trick in the book."

Jack tried to jump out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough and a snowball slammed into his chest. He hit the ground with grunt; he looked up at the hand offered to him. The winter spirit smiled and gratefully accepted it, "Ok, you win. How did you ever learn to do that?"

Pitch smiled at the boy as he helped him to his feet, he then shook the snow from his robe and put it back on his shoulders, "When you are the lowest on the totem pole in a village full of bullies you tend to pick up on a few tricks to help you beat the shit out them."

Jack leaned on his staff that Jamie handed to him, "Well I'll think twice before I have a fight with you then."

Pitch smiled, "Now lets go before Bunny sends a search party after us."

"But…" Jack started

"No, you promised no arguing." Pitch held up his hand.

"Can we at least take Jamie home?"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Jack…"

Jamie smiled, "It would be a shame if I got lost…"

The Nightmare King sighed, "Fine, but we take the child home and that's it." he rubbed the bridge of his nose at Jack and Jamie's collective 'Yes!'

(Jamie's Room)

Pitch sighed; they had been at Jamie's for almost an hour. When they had gotten there he had immediately been assaulted by Jamie's sister as soon as she caught sight of him. He grinned as she showed him the moonlight cat he had created for her, "I see little wind. Aren't you sleepy?"

Sophie shook her head, "Not sleepy." she grinned at him, "Want to play." she then proceeded to throw a dog toy for Cazador to fetch. Which the wolf happily did; panting with enjoyment as he retrieved the toy over and over for the 'small girl'.

Pitch smiled as he watched her, "I'm sorry but we need to get back."

Jamie looked up from the game he and Jack were playing, "Do you have to go?"

Pitch nodded, "We have already stayed to long as it is. Now let's go Jack."

"Pitch…" Jack stopped when Pitch glared at him, he sighed, "Ok." he smiled at Jamie, "Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jamie smiled, "Promise?"

Jack grinned, "Promise."

"Come back soon?" Sophie asked pleading at Pitch

The man smiled down at her, "Of course little one." he then threw the globe and ushered the other two through the swirling portal.

(In the Warren)

As soon as the trio stepped though the portal their breath was taken by the sight in front of them. All over the Warren wolves were fighting with yetis, trampling little eggs and trying to eat the elves.

"Bunny!" Jack called as he limped forward as fast as he could, his fear for the older Guardian overshadowing his senses.

"Jack wait!" Pitch started after him, but his way was blocked suddenly as a wolf leaped from the rock at him. He had just enough time to dodge the attack; he watched as Cazador grabbed the wolf by the neck and quickly kill it. Pitch looked around franticly, but those few seconds had allowed Jack to get out of sight.

Jack was oblivious to the attack as he continued limping as fast he could through the narrow pass.

"Watch it Frostbite!" Bunnymunds warning came too late

Jack cried out as a black mass of fur landed on top of him, knocking the breath from him and pinning him on his stomach. He struggled trying to get the creature off of him. The weight shifted and a voice that sent chills down his spine spoke

"I bring to Master now." Muertes grabbed the struggling winter spirit by his arms a yanked him up to his feet.

"Pitch! Bunny!" the winter spirit yelled as he thrashed to escape Muertes' grip

Muertes growled as he pulled the boys wrists behind his back, "Quiet!" he used his other hand to hit the yelling spirit upside the head

Jack saw stars with blow; his head swimming with confusion

The boy flashed a tooth filled grin at the dazed spirit, "Master make Muertes stronger. Make Reaper."

Jack's heart almost stopped at the mention of the man that had tortured him, an involuntary whimper escaped him.

"Muertes so help me Moon if you don't let Jack go I will rip you apart." Pitch's voice was cold as he caught up to them

"That makes two of us mate." Bunny said as he managed to jump from the cliff he and Muertes had been fighting on before the wolf had jumped down onto the winter spirit. The pooka was covered in gashes and bite marks, his fur matted with the blood pouring from his wounds

"You look like shit Rabbit." Pitch said as he glanced at the Guardian briefly

"Yeah, been fighting the bloody dingo for almost an hour now." he glared at the boy holding Jack, "I don't know how you got into my bloody Warren."

Muertes grinned, "Master told of secret tunnel Night's Sun created. Take time for Muertes come through, but find prey anyway." he smiled, "Now Muertes take boy to Master." he yanked Jack backwards as he raised his left hand

"Damn it! He's going to transport!" Pitch yelled as he surged forward as a circle of shadows appeared around the smirking Muertes

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) I tried to write the snowball fight as epically as I could, :/ It was a bit difficult to get the images out my brain and onto the computer. Anyway I hope I did it justice :) Oh I went and saw the movie for the sixth time and noticed something that I never had before 0-0, and it makes my idea for this story plausible. Please continue and review and let me know how the story is progressing and what you are liking, I love hearing from you.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks guys for all the reviews :) Tell you what savedbygrace94 if reviews hit 100 by 7:00pm tomorrow I will give you guys two chapters in one update :) (And not short ones either) Do you accept my challenge? Anyway insert disclaimer here and enjoy the chapter ;)

(In the Warren)

Muertes sneered as Pitch stepped forward to stop him; he knew the man would not reach him before the shadows brought him and the boy to his Master. Muertes suddenly found himself flying sideways as something rammed into his side. As he went flying he lost his grip on the boy who yelped with surprise. Muertes felt cold stone as his body hit the rock wall. He was on his feet his eyes flashing trying to find whoever had dared assault him, the sight before him caused his breath to gasp. Standing over the boy was a white wolf, his brother. Muertes smirked, "So, you no be dead"

The wolf transformed as he spoke, "Night's Sun no let Cazador die." he growled at his brother, "Make protector of boy."

Muertes laughed, "How you protect? You no can beat me, little brother."

Cazador smirked, "I no longer brother you know, Night's Sun remake Cazador."

Muertes growled as Pitch grabbed Jack and placed him behind him and the rabbit, he turned to his brother, "Muertes no care what Night's Sun did for brother." the boy's face filled with rage, "Muertes still Spirit of Kill!" his scream turned to a howl as he transformed and surged forward

"You be Spirit of Kill," Cazador smiled as his body began to ripple, "But Cazador be Spirit of Wild!" his voice turned to a roar as his body transformed into a snow leopard.

The Warren erupted into roars and growls as the two predators fought to claim the other as prey

Muertes howled in rage as the nimble cat jumped on his massive back, trying to bite his vulnerable spine. The wolf rolled his larger body over, managing to take Cazador by surprise, causing him to lose his grip. The wolf then rammed his larger body into the smaller feline, sending Cazador skidding across the Warren. His muzzle raised in a smirk, Night's Sun change had not helped his brother's smaller stature. The wolf then began racing toward his kill, his jaws open ready for blood.

Cazador shook his head; he glanced up to see his brother rushing towards him, ivory teeth gleaming. His body rippled as he then transformed into the largest land carnivore of the North Pole. He then stood, paws open ready to receive the oncoming wolf.

The black wolf yelped as he ran head way into the grasp of the polar bear. He snapped and pawed trying to get the bear to loosen its hug on him. His eye filled with terror as he felt the bear begin to squeeze his ribs. Muertes threw back his head howling desperately to summon his pack.

"Cazador!" Jack screamed as a wave of wolves came from all over the Warren and jumped onto the bear.

Cazador roared as he let Muertes go and began to swipe at the wolves surrounding him. Bones could be heard cracking as the bear brought his giant paws down upon the wolves' backs. His eyes burned with fury as their teeth bit into him. Then suddenly there were less wolves, he turned his massive head to see the man in white swing his black sand weapon at the wolves again. He watched as the log ear threw sticks that knocked the wolves from him, the sticks would then return to long ear. Cazador smiled, the boy was safe behind long ear cause long ear no have to move to fight. Boy with stick was also blasting the wolves with ice as they tried to bite. He then glanced around for his brother. A growl rumbled in his throat at the sight of his brother slinking off.

Muertes heard the growl and began running to the tunnel entrance. The earth seemed to shake as Cazador raced after him. The black wolf yelped in terror as the bear swiped with his paw, barley missing the wolf's head.

Cazador roared as he missed, he raised his paw again but his brother disappeared into the tunnel that was too small for him to fit. Cazador snorted, and then lumbered back to the others.

"So, one of you followed me here huh." a voice spoke from a portal that burst open

Cazador looked back only to have a large man tackle him. Both bear and man began wrestling with each other.

"North stop!" Bunny called as the two combatants rolled by him

"It's ok Bunny," North grunted as he wrestled with the polar bear, "I do this all the time when they get into my workshop. Always trying to eat elves."

"But that's Cazador." Jack said trying to get the two to stop before one of them got hurt.

"Cazador?" North stepped away from the seemly grinning bear, "But I thought he could only be transforming into wolf?"

The bear before him rippled as it transformed into the still grinning boy, "Cazador use only be moon singer. But Night's Sun make Cazador Spirit of Wild, now all wild live in Cazador." the boy spoke with pride.

North looked guilty at him, "Sorry for attacking you."

"It was great fun, Cazador no hurt, recognize fur face man."

North grinned at the boy's name for him, he then frowned at the bite and claw marks that riddled his body, "Come boy I need to look at those."

Bunnymund tried to slink off, till Jack grabbed his arm. The boy grinned, "Hey North, you should probably look at Bunny too, he's pretty beat up."

"My goodness friend! What did you do, get in fight with knife set?" North asked as he grabbed the protesting pooka and began to check his injuries

"You could say that." Bunnymund hissed through his teeth as North touched one of his many forming bruises

"Sorry Bunny."

"What happened!" a shrill female voice echoed through the Warren

"Muertes found away into the Warren and attacked Bunnymund." North spoke as he wrapped bandages around the grimacing pooka

"Where is he now?" Tooth looked around concerned

"Cazador chase way." the boy spoke with pride

Tooth smiled at him, "Good job Cazador."

The boy seemed to beam at her praise

Pitch sighed as he sat on the ground, forming the black scythe had taken more out of him then he had thought it would. He probably shouldn't have melded with the shadows earlier during the snowball war.

"You ok Pitch?" Jack asked as he collapsed beside him, absently rubbing his wrapped ankle that had begun to throb.

"Just fine." the man's deep breathing told the winter spirit otherwise

"You look exhausted." the boy grinned

Pitch watched as North argued with Bunnymund about what they were going to do now that Muertes could get to them, "We need to leave this place as soon as we can." Pitch said as he rose shakily to his feet. He grabbed the scythe that he had found discarded by the wolf, glad to have North's gift back in his possession

"Yeah, I'd rather not wake up to a wolf dragging me off again." Jack tried to mask his fear with a joking tone as he stood up, leaning on his staff for support

Pitch didn't buy it, "It will fine Jack, as long as you 'stay' by me I will not let you get hurt."

Jack looked at the ground, "Sorry about that, it's just that I…"

"Was concerned for your friend." Pitch finished for him, "I understand that Jack. And so does Death, she will use your weakness against you."

Jack frowned as he followed Pitch to where the others were arguing as North wrapped Cazador's cuts.

"Well we can't stay here." Bunny was saying as they joined the group

"And my workshop is still being fixed." North glared at Pitch, "Your friend is currently locating the wood to begin fixing whole side of building his little 'gift' blew to smithereens."

Pitch shrugged, "Patrick has always had a bad habit of overdoing something. Have you guys thought of where we should leave to?"

Tooth's eyes lit up, "I know! We can go to the Tooth Palace." her voice was excited, "The only way to get there is to fly."

"Or ride a horse." Jack nudged Pitch who promptly elbowed him hard in the side. Jack hissed at the impact, "Someone is touchy today."

"I just don't want to be assaulted by little fairies." he whispered thankful Tooth had missed Jack's comment

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to hit so hard." Jack grumbled as he rubbed his side

Tooth flitted around excited, "Ok lets get everyone together and head to my palace."

Jack shook his head at her excitement as the Guardian flitted back and forth trying to get all her little fairies in order.

(Outside the tunnel entrance)

"Why didn't we go help the dog again Pain?" Sorrow asked as he crushed a leaf absently, letting the particles drift off in the wind

Pain looked down at his brother, "You do not attack an enemy when you have no idea the layout of the area." he smiled, "You need to make them meet you on your terms."

Sorrow was about to retort when Sickness rose shakily to his feet, his frail body seeming as if it were going to break with the sudden motion. "What is it Sickness?" Sorrow asked as he also rose

_"Dog returns."_

"It's about time." Pain was caught off guard as the wolf form of Muertes seemed too erupt from the tunnel. "What happened!"

The wolf sank to his haunches as he panted with exhaustion, his tongue hung out as froth fell to the forest floor. After catching his breath, he stood and his body rippled as he transformed

"I take it didn't go so well?" Sorrow smirked at the cuts on the boy's body

Muertes glared at him, "Brother there. Night's Sun make him strong."

Pain raised an eyebrow, "Wait, I thought you killed him."

"Muertes thought did. Master had left him to die, guess Night's Sun had other plan." Muertes snorted in disgust

Sorrow saw the look on his brother's face, "What's up Pain?"

"It is nothing brother." he turned to Muertes, "So how are we to get Jack Frost now? They will defiantly find a new hiding place after your failed attack."

"Muertes have plan." an evil grin came to his face, "Can long hair boy make Muertes look like another?"

Sorrow rolled his eyes at Muertes' name for him, "Yeah dog, I can manipulate your features for a brief moment. Why?"

"Smell scent on boy, smelled before but did not care." he began walking, "Muertes think it person boy cares bout."

"A ransom idea?" Pain smiled, "You may have a brain in there after all."

Muertes grinned, "Of course Muertes have brain, how else Muertes live."

Pain rolled his eyes, "Just where do we find this person?"

"Near lake, there is village. Person may be there."

"Come on you two." Pain called to his brothers as he followed Muertes.

Please review and let me know what you think, your reviews are always looked forward to :) I am excited about the next few chapters, they are sure to take your breath away ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Wow guys I am very impressed with your response to my challenge 0-0 I am grateful for all of your reviews. An as promised here is the first of the two chapters (Bows) I will have the next up in a few minutes. Congrats on your birthday skylaeatpie :) As always thank you for your support, and please enjoy.

(Tooth Palace)

Jack grinned as they excited the globe portal; he really hadn't had time to explore this place like he had wanted. He laughed as he was suddenly surrounded by fairies, each one blushing and sighing.

"Girls, really?" Tooth scolded them; she smiled at Jack, "I don't know what's gotten into them."

"I believe that they respond to your emotions correct Tooth?" Pitch smiled at her expression, "When you're angry, they're angry, when you're sad they are sad." he glanced at Jack who had been surrounded by another wave of fairies, "And when you like som…"

"Pitch, would you like to see if you would survive a thousand foot drop?" Tooth's voice asked sweetly

The man swallowed, "That's ok Tooth."

"Then I suggest you not finish that sentence." she then flitted off to show them where they were to sleep.

"What was that about?" Jack asked having been distracted by the multiple little fairies flitting around him

"Nothing child. Come on; let's go find out if we have to sleep in nests."

Jack laughed, "That actually sounds like fun."

Pitch's comment died in his throat as they entered a room behind Tooth. His golden eyes tried to process the sheer beauty before them. The room was enormous, the walls covered in golden tile. The floor itself seemed to glitter; Pitch understood why as he made out the bits and pieces of diamonds and other jewels imbedded into it. The two separate beds were massive, large quilts of satin seemed to billow off of them. Mounds of pillows arranged in a regal manner simply added to scene

"Sorry you two, this is one of the shabbier rooms, North and the others claimed theirs long ago."

Jack looked at her, "This is shabby? I'd hate to see the extravagant ones."

Pitch glanced at her, "So whose room is this?"

Tooth smiled, "Bunny thought it would be a good idea for Jack and you to share a room."

"Of course he did." Pitch sighed as he watched Jack bound onto the bed the winter spirit laughing as he sank into the pillows. "I swear if he doesn't go to sleep I will toss him out of the window."

Tooth laughed, "Oh Pitch." she then flitted out the door.

_"She thinks I'm joking."_ Pitch walked over to stand at the balcony; he could see the mountains illuminated by the moon. He inhaled the cool air, relishing the way the night seemed to breathe around him.

"Pitch."

"What?" he turned only to have one of the many pillows slam into his face. The projectile seemed to slide off of his face. Pitch could feel his left eye twitching, "Why did you just assault me?"

"You never played pillow war?" Jack asked as he grabbed another.

"No, and I am not going to tonight. It is late and I am exhau…" his eye twitched harder as another pillow slammed into his face. "Jack, do not make me kill you after I have tried so hard to keep you alive." his voice was low

The winter spirit put the pillow he had in hand down, "Fine, your no fun." Jack pouted

The Nightmares King walked over the massive bed, he leaned his gift from North against the wall. Pitch sighed as he fell into his bed, his golden eyes closing as he drifted

"Pitch."

His eyes snapped open, "What?"

"Do you think that Muertes can get here?"

Pitch turned to face him, "You heard Tooth Jack."

Jack frowned, "Yeah, but Bunny said he wouldn't be able to get into the Warren."

"I promise Jack that if you stay here the Guardians will protect you." he glanced at the boy, "As will I."

Jack smiled, "Thanks." the winter spirit then allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

Pitch sighed as he too drifted to the realm of sleep

(In Burgess)

"Scent is here." Muertes said as he turned quickly toward a street of houses.

"You sure?" Sorrow asked rolling his eyes

"Muertes sure." he grinned with evil delight, "Can long hair make Muertes look like brother? Know brother better than boy or man."

Sorrow shuddered slightly at what he was about to do, he glanced at Pain who nodded. "Yeah, just give me a second." the boy closed his eyes stilling his breathing, then in a flash his eyes opened.

Muertes watched as Sorrow's face contorted and rippled, he yelped as the man's face became his own. He looked at Pain, "What he do?"

"In order for him to manipulate your features my brother must first take on yours. Now hurry dog my brother cannot stand to hold your sorrow for more than thirty minutes." Pain said as he set his brother on the sidewalk, he grimaced at the look of sheer sadness that had come over his brother. "Stay with Sorrow Sickness, I'll go help the dog."

Sickness nodded as he sat beside his brother, who now had tears streaming down his face.

"This way." Muertes called as he raced down the street.

"Now you have to remember not to speak," Pain explained as he followed behind the perfect copy of Cazador, "My brother can manipulate the surface but not the inside."

"Muertes understand." he stopped abruptly outside a house, he smiled, "Person here."

Pain watched as the boy jumped nimbly to the window, he could hear the window vibrating as he knocked on the glass. He narrowed his eyes as a small child came eagerly to the window and allowed the imposter in.

(Tooth Palace)

Blue eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly and glanced around the room for anything that could have woken him. His eyes fell on the sleeping Nightmare King, clouds of black sand swirling around his head. Quietly Jack walked over to him, he watched as the sand began to take shape. He was mesmerized by the scene; a little girl was being scooped up by a tall figure as wolves chased them. The sand seemed to ripple, as it beckoned him, the winter spirit couldn't help himself as he reached toward to the sand.

With a motion like lightning the sand wrapped itself around his hand. He slumped to his knees; Jack's cry was caught in his throat as the sand completely enveloped him

Darkness filled his vision, and then his vision cleared. He glanced around confused; he was no longer in the Tooth palace. Instead he was standing in the snow, he glanced around the field his eyes falling on a stable. A howl filled the air and Jack watched in disbelief as a figure raced toward him, the winter spirit looked at the approaching figure his breath catching as he recognized the King of Shadows before he had been chosen. He called to him, but he didn't seem to notice. It was then Jack noticed the little girl gripped tightly against Pitch's chest. He followed, desperately trying to get the man's attention.

"Look at me Gwen, don't be afraid."

Jack listened as the man knelt beside the girl, his back against to stable wall

"I just wanted to bring you a cup of cocoa, you seemed so cold." the girl chocked out between sobs

Jack watched helpless as the wolves began to form their circle, he watched as Pitch picked the girl up

"Thank you Gwen, it means a lot to me. Now you be good ok?" he then slipped the girl into the small window and into the safety of the stable.

The winter spirit's heart tightened at the little girls cry

"Pritchard are you coming?"

He watched as Pitch, Pritchard, shook his head as he replied 'Not this time whirlwind' tears were flowing down the winter spirits pale cheeks at the little girls faint cry of 'Don't leave me' He watched as Pritchard grabbed the old scythe and began to swing, his ears rang with the familiar song that echoed from the man as he was torn apart. He gripped his head trying drown out the sound of flesh being torn, the smell of copper causing his stomach to lurch.

_"Jack"_

The winter spirit was jolted back from the grip of the sand by the voice. He immediately collapsed into the arms of whoever was kneeling beside him, streams of tears flowing from his face.

Pitch looked down at the boy who had buried his face into his shirt, sobs racking his body. "It will be ok Jack." he gently rubbed the boy's back

"But I saw… I saw you die!" the boy's voice broke with sobs

Pitch sighed, "It happened a long time ago child. I am fine now."

Blue eyes rimmed with tears looked at him, "Why haven't you told anyone? You died saving your sister just like me." he wiped his eyes

"I'm just not ready to bare my soul to them Jack." he raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't ready to bare it to you either."

Jack looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Pitch, I woke up and saw the sand and I couldn't help but reach out to it." a look of confusion came to him, "It was as if the sand was calling to me, like it wanted me to see."

Pitch sighed, "My nightmares are a bit more powerful than others. They are linked directly to my soul and therefore they are my memories. Memories wish to be shared, so at night they call out to any who will listen." he rolled his eyes, "Patrick found out that the hard way."

"So Patrick knows?" the boy asked as Pitch helped him back into his bed

"Yeah, he found out the night he helped me escape from Death." Pitch laughed at the memory, "His reaction was similar to yours, my nightmares tend to amplify emotion."

Jack smirked, "Did you comfort him to?"

"I told him to get the hell over it." Pitch smiled as he to returned to his bed.

Please review and let me know what you think. I'm considering doing a spin off chronicling Pitch and Patrick's past together, if you guys think you would like that please let me know in your reviews ;) Thank you again for all the support.


	10. Chapter 10

Allright guys here is your second chapter ;) Thanks again for the challenge acceptance. I might do it again in the future :) Anyway a word of warning this chapter contains things that completely come from my own idea and story. It works…but just a heads up ;) Enjoy

(In Burgess)

"Why does Jack want me to come to the Warren?" Jamie asked as he followed Cazador and the strange man that they had joined when he had left his house.

"I'm not sure," the man spoke with annoyance, "He didn't say."

"Cazador do you know?" he watched as the boy only shrugged, he then watched as his face rippled slightly

The man noticed too, he sighed "Guess times up."

Jamie was surprised as the man suddenly turned and grabbed him, holding him tightly with one arm to his chest.

"Hel..." Jamie's cry was cut off as the man placed a massive hand over his mouth

"Look kid, we aren't going to hurt you. We're just after Jack." the man spoke softly, "As soon as we have him you can go home."

_"We?"_ the boy's question was answered as two more joined them.

"A child, Pain?" Sorrow's voice held a note of anger

"It cannot be helped Sorrow, the dog failed to mention it was a child he was after." he glared at Muertes

Muertes grinned, "We use to find boy." he held up a round object

Jamie's eyes widened at the sight of the snowball Jack had given him. He struggled in Pain's grip

"Let's go to the lake." Pain was unaffected by the boy's attempts to free himself.

(Tooth Palace)

_"Jack Frost."_

The boy woke with a start as a voice filled his head, "What the…"

_"I believe I have someone you would like to speak with." _ the voice continued

Jack's eyes widened in realization that someone was using the gift he had given to Jamie

_"Jack don't listen to them!" _Jamie's voice was panicked as it faded suddenly

_"Now, now child I just said to say hi. Children, never listen."_ the voice continued, "_If you don't want anything to happen to him you will come to the lake outside Burgess." _the voice paused, "_And do come alone."_

"Jamie!" the winter spirit cried as he felt the link be broken. He glanced over at the still sleeping Pitch. Carefully he pulled the covers back and landed silently to the floor, he grabbed his staff and jumped to the balconies ledge. The morning sun was rising just over the mountains; he looked back at Pitch, _"I can't let anything happen to Jamie, I'm sorry."_ he then jumped from the balcony, quietly calling the wind to take him to Burgess.

The wind happily aided the boy as it carried him through the clouds, unaware of his intentions.

(Death's Chambers)

_"My Queen, I must inform you that Muertes has taken a human child to lure Jack Frost to him."_

Death looked at the shadow messenger in surprise, "A human child…from where?"

_"Burgess I believe your Majesty."_

"Burgess!" a cruel smile came to her face, "So, it has happened already." she turned to the shadow, "Inform Muertes that I want both the boy and Frost." she paused for a moment, "And Pitch as well." her voice was full of cruel delight

_"As you wish."_ the shadow quickly faded down the corridor

"Tell me, how much longer till the new moon?" she asked quickly, her gaze falling on the shadows.

One peeled from the wall, "_The new moon will occur in three days my Queen."_

Death smiled, "Then the world has three days till Death walks its surface." the shadows cringed as her laughter filled the room.

(On the Wind)

Jack allowed himself to drift in thought as the wind took him; he knew that he was doing exactly what Pitch had warned him about. He closed his eyes and sighed_, "Moon they are going to be angry when they find out."_ He knew that Death was going to claim him, but he would rather die than see Jamie hurt. Besides, he had lived a full life, "_It's not like it will affect the whole world."_

The wind faltered slightly as they neared Burgess, it could sense danger.

"The lake, wind." the winter spirit encouraged as he felt the wind start to slacken, he cried out as it dropped him suddenly. He landed with a thud atop a rooftop. He glared at the swirling wind; "Thanks a lot." he jumped from the roof and continued toward the lake.

The wind desperately brushed against him, trying to get him to stop.

"Look, I have to do this. Jamie is in danger and I promised him I would keep him safe." Jack swatted at the invisible annoyance

Wind swirled around him, and then made a decision.

Jack watched as it raced toward the direction of the Tooth Palace, "Better get this over with before they try and stop me."

(Tooth Palace)

Golden eyes blinked open as the rays of the suns cascaded from the balcony and illuminated the room. He stretched as he turned to see if the winter spirit was up yet, he rose quickly when he noticed the boy was not in his bed. His brows furrowed as he noticed the staff was also gone, _"I didn't hear him leave."_ Pitch quickly made his way through the Palace trying to find the others. He suddenly heard voices and hurried toward them, he walked into an elegant dining room

"Ah Pitch, you are awake!" North said excited when he caught sight of him

"Hope Jack didn't keep you awake last night." Bunnymund smirked

"That's actually why I'm here; he was gone when I got up."

The other Guardians immediately gave him their attention

"What do you mean, gone?" Bunny asked as he pushed his chair back

Pitch was interrupted by Cazador rushing into the room

"No can smell boy with stick in rainbow bird's home." the boy was panicked

"You don't think Muertes found a way here do you?" Tooth gasped

"No smell scent of brother, scent of boy seem to have gone with wind."

Pitch slapped his hand to his face, "Damn child, he used the wind to escape."

"You were supposed to bloody watch him!"

Pitch glared, "I'll have you know that I have been watching him!"

"Boys please." Tooth stepped between them before they could come to blows, "You are both worried about Jack. We need to find out where he went and why."

The wind suddenly burst into the room through the open window, swirling franticly around Pitch and the other Guardians.

"What does the wind want?" Bunny asked as the breeze rustled through his fur

"I don't know Rabbit, I don't speak wind." the Nightmare Kings voice sarcastic and frustrated

Cazador interrupted Bunny before the pooka could reply, "Cazador smell boy on wind," he inhaled deeply, "Also smell town where small boy live."

"He went to see Jamie?" North asked relieved

"I'll go get him." Pitch turned to leave but stopped as a bright rainbow burst in through the window.

"Boy, you would not believe the things I had to go through to get wood from an enchanted forest. Sheesh, I never thought I'd get enough fire extinguishers for the wood nymphs." he looked around, "Where's Jack?"

"Escaped to go play with his friend." Pitch looked at him, "You want to come?"

Patrick laughed at his tone, "Sure, if only to keep you from throttling him."

"My thoughts exactly." Pitch said as he grabbed the offered globe from North. He and Patrick quickly walked through the swirling light.

(Burgess)

"I'm just saying Pitch, he's a child. Cut him some slack." Patrick said as he and Pitch walked the streets to Jamie's house

Pitch sighed as another person walked through him, "I know Patrick, but if Death gets her hands on him…"

"Well did you tell him about her plan?"

"No, we thought it best that he didn't know the whole thing. All he knows is that Death wants him and nothing else."

"That's your mistake; he has no idea why he's being held under such surveillance. You guys should have told him the whole truth."

Pitch nodded, "I know that now, and soon as I see him I will." he frowned suddenly at the feeling of dread that filled him as they approached Jamie's house, "Something's happened." he rushed forward

"Jamie! Where are you!" a woman was standing on the porch calling desperately.

"Is that Jamie's mother?" Patrick asked as they stood in front of her

Golden eyes narrowed, he had heard her voice before. He glanced at her coppery brown hair, her tear rimmed sapphire eyes. He was surprised when she looked at him, her eyes widening. He quickly ran to the side of the house, his heart beating fast in his chest. She had seen him he was sure of it, but how?

"What's up Pitch?" Patrick asked at the expression on his friend's face

"I think she…I think she could see me Patrick."

"Impossible Pitch, adults can't see us unless they believe. And most of them don't."

Pitch shook his head; "You're right, I was probably imagining it." he then jumped to Jamie's window and quietly faded through the glass.

Patrick followed, "Doesn't look like Jack even came here." he glanced at the room that was clean.

Pitch was about to reply when there was a gasp from the door; he turned and froze at the blue eyes staring at him.

"Pritchard?" her voice quivered slightly

Pitch stared at the woman, his heart almost stopping. He stared into her eyes, eyes that he had not seen since they had closed forever that night after the sickness had claimed her. His voice trembled, "Mother?"

The woman ran and embraced him, as if he would slip out of her arms, "You have changed so." she cried hot tears into his robe. "I have searched for you for centuries. Your father told me told me what happened while you were being chosen."

"I don't understand." his head swam with confusion, "How are you still alive?"

"He never told you?" she glanced out the window at the waning moon. She smiled at him, "I am Moon's wife, and you are his son."

The room echoed with the sound of Pitch collapsing to the floor

Please review and let me know what you think. I warned you it would get a bit crazy, I promise all will be revealed in the upcoming chapters ;) But yeah, let me know what you think and if you would like a Pitch and Patrick spin off. Your comments are very helpful and looked forward to. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys for all the reviews. They are greatly looked forward to. Because of all your reviews and requests I will be writing a Pitch and Patrick adventure story. It might take a bit, but I will let you know when I begin posting. I am sorry Illuminati-4 for so knocking you for a loop ;) although that was my hoped reaction. Please enjoy.

(Lake)

"Ok I'm here." Jack called to the surrounding trees. He gripped his staff as three figures emerged from the tree line. His anger swelling at the man who held Jamie by the shoulder, the boy was trying to look brave though he whimpered slightly through the cloth between his teeth, his hands tied loosely in front of him.

"You're Jack Frost?" the man who had Jamie asked

"Yeah, and I came like you asked. Now let Jamie go."

"Pain this isn't right. He's a child himself." the other man's voice was low

"I know Sorrow, but Death has asked for him." the one called Pain spoke quietly

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about but a deal is a deal right?" the winter spirit was getting nervous.

"I am a man of my word." Pain nodded at something behind Jack

Before the spirit could react he felt strong arms grab his wrists and wrench them behind his back.

"Drop stick." the voice of Muertes sneered

Jack let go, his staff clattering with finality to the ice.

"Now boy go to Master." Muertes's voice was full of cruel pleasure as he tightly bound the boy's wrists together.

Jack didn't move as his arms were also bound together, he grimaced as Muertes pulled the rope tight. He glared at Pain, "Ok now let Jamie go."

"Of cour…"

"Master want boy to." Muertes interrupted him

"That was not the deal dog." Pain's voice was seeping anger

Muertes shrugged, "Told last night by shadow." he sneered at the man, "You want disobey Master?"

Pain gritted his teeth, "No." he pulled Jamie with him as he started into the forest

Jack's eyes widened, "You better let him go now!" he began thrashing in Muertes's grip. His blue eyes flashing in anger, "So help me I'm goi…" his threat was cut off as a thick cloth was pulled between his teeth.

Muertes smirked as he pulled the gag tight, "There that better."

Jack continued yelling into the gag as he was forcibly dragged into the forest.

Sickness stared at the discarded staff and followed after them leaving it resting on the ice.

(Jamie's house)

"What the hell happened?" Pitch asked as he sat up, clutching his throbbing head

"Well someone's mind got blown." Patrick spoke his tone a mixture of concern and amusement

"Are you ok?" the woman's voice was all out concern

The previous event came rushing back to the man; he stared at the woman as he got on his feet, "Is what you said true?"

The woman nodded, "I am Rashana, Guardian of Creation. But you knew me as Rachel." she smiled at Pitch, "I married Moon at the beginning when the world was young. Together with Father Time and Mother Nature we helped shape the world into a place worth living." her eyes fell, "But we did not count on Death, she came to be as inevitability. She became jealous of the love Moon and I shared. She became more so when we had our son Samuel. I was unaware of just how deep her jealousy had taken root till on the night of the new moon. As the snow fell, I visited the place that Burgess stands now. I was to meet Moon as he walked the Earth, but I met with Death instead." her voice grew quiet, "She took my life that night."

"Then how are you…"

"I am not sure myself son, but your father did something that night that bound me to this world. I am not immortal anymore, though each time I pass I find myself reborn again. Always, though, here in the area I lost my life."

"But how am I Moon's son?" Pitch's head swam

"Each new moon your father becomes mortal and walks this world. Each time I am reborn he finds me and we marry. Though our union rarely results in a child a being conceive." she smiled, "And each child has become a Guardian or Spirit so far."

"And how many children have you had?" Patrick asked, "Not being nosy or anything."

She smiled at the Leprechaun, "Well Samuel was born when I was still an immortal. But I have had six children since my time as a mortal"

" Gwen?" Pitch's voice was quiet

Rashana laughed, "Oh that one, she chose to give up her physical self so that she could span the world. She became the wind, The Spirit of Freedom."

Pitch almost fainted again, "Did she…"

"No, she lived a full life. Moon chose her when her time was up. That is why she became a spirit and not a Guardian. A child of Moon may only be a Guardian if their time was given up for the sake of another, like you and Jackson did."

"Jackson…" his eyes widened, "Do you mean Jack Frost!"

Rashana nodded, "Yes."

"Jack is my brother…" Suddenly Pitch remembered why they had come, "You haven't seen him have you?"

Rashana shook her head, "No, and Jamie is missing as well." her eyes rimmed with tears, "I fear that Death has claimed another of my children."

Pitch grabbed her shoulder, and forced her to look into his golden eyes, "I swear mother I will protect them both. They will both return to you." he turned to leave, stopping as she grabbed his hand.

"You will return to me as well?" there were tears in her eyes

"I promise." he embraced her before fading from the room, Patrick following quickly behind him.

(Forest)

"Why can't we just use the shadows dog?" Sorrow asked as they made their way through the trees.

"Can not with human child."

Sorrow rolled his eyes, "This is going to take forever."

Muertes pushed Jamie who had stumbled, he laughed when Jack cursed at him through his gag. "We reach cave soon. No take breaks like last time." he grinned at the glare he received from the bound winter spirit.

Jack glanced down at Jamie, trying to reassure his friend. But if he were honest he was terrified. Not only had he failed to protect Jamie, he recognized the familiar trail that Muertes had drug him down the last time. He kicked himself mentally for not leaving a note or something to let the Guardians know what was going on.

Jamie watched his friend who seemed to be lost in thought, his mind was racing too. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for the old 'I look like your friend' trick. His feet were hurting, and he was tired. They had been walking all day and he didn't know if he could take another step. He stumbled again; he yelped into his gag as Muertes grabbed his arm

"No stop!" he raised his hand to strike the trembling boy

Jack slammed into Muertes making him lose his grip; the winter spirit stood in front of Jamie his eyes flashing

Muertes got to his feet, eyes full of rage, he grabbed the boy by his hoodie and slammed him to the ground, "You no mess with Muertes!" he pulled back his foot

Jack cringed as the kick sent a wave of pain through him, he watched as Muertes pulled his foot back for another blow. He shut his eyes, waiting for the pain. A howl of pain echoing through the air caused Jack to open his eyes quickly. Muertes was writhing on the ground as cuts and gashes began opening all over his body. Blood poured from each, the cross like scar on his chest where Pitch had imbedded the hatchet opened up gushing blood.

"You will not cause him unnecessary pain dog." Pain's voice was angry, his eyes glowing with a yellow hue.

Muertes didn't answer as he continued to writhe and scream, the forest echoing with the sound.

"Pain, you might want to stop." Sorrow spoke with loathing, "Death wouldn't like it if you killed her precious pet."

The light faded from Pain's eyes, immediately the wounds closed as if they had never reopened. "We will rest here for a moment dog."

Muertes nodded, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. After a moment he rose and slunk into the forest.

Sorrow glared as the boy disappeared, "I really would like to kill him."

"Yeah, well, Death needs him and we have no choice but to follow her." Pain pulled Jack to his feet. "Are you still in pain?" he asked the boy

Jack shook his head, surprised by what he had seen. He allowed Pain to lead him to the base of a tree; the man motioned for him sit which Jack did gladly. Jamie rushed over and sat beside him, sighing in relief that he could rest.

"I'm going to go find the dog. Sorrow, Sickness 'watch' them." Pain looked at his brothers who caught the note in his voice then disappeared into the forest

Jamie shivered, his thin jacket not really very effective against the cold.

Sickness saw him; he turned to his brother, _"Catch cold."_

Sorrow walked over to Jamie and removed his gag, "You cold?"

To Jack's surprise the man then removed his gag, "He can have my hoodie." the winter spirit said as he swallowed to wet his dry mouth.

"But you'll be cold." Jamie said in concern

Jack laughed, "Really Jamie? I'm a winter spirit."

Jamie had to smile, "I guess you're right."

Sorrow helped Jack stand, "Now don't get any ideas." he then pulled a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes from the boy's arms and wrists. He then did the same for Jamie.

Jack relished the way the circulation returned to his aching limbs, he then quickly removed his hoodie and helped Jamie put it on.

Jamie smiled at the oversized hoodie, "It's a bit big."

"All the better to keep you warm." Jack was surprised as Sorrow walked back over to his brother and sat down beside him. "Umm you're not going to re-tie us?"

Sorrow raised an eyebrow, "Why, you want me to?"

Jack shook his head

"Besides, there isn't really anywhere you can go."

Jack sighed and sat back down, his back to the tree. He had a point; even if they ran Jamie wouldn't be able to out run them.

"Thank you Jack." Jamie said as he leaned against his friend

"For what?"

"Trying to save me."

Jack snorted, "Yeah, some rescue."

"The Guardians will come."

"Yeah, they're probably on their way now." the winter spirit didn't have the heart to tell him that the Guardians weren't coming, because he had once again made a mess of everything.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I understand that Rashana's explanation is a bit…short. But I promise all will fit together in upcoming chapters. Also, if you have any questions please ask and I will try to answer them the best I can without revealing too much for future chapters ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the reviews. I love hearing from you guys and look forward seeing them. Disclaimer characters belong to owners; story and my characters are mine. Enjoy

(In the forest)

Pain frowned as he saw Muertes speaking with one of Death's shadows. He walked up catching the tail end of the conversation

_"…and if you do not return with what she has asked all of you can count on death."_

The boy gulped, "Muertes understand." the boy noticed Pain as the shadow faded, "Master want boy's stick."

"He dropped it back at the lake! There is no way we are going all the way back there." his eyes were flashing, "Death told us to be back a day before the new moon."

"Muertes know that," the boy huffed as he turned and stalked back toward where they had left the others.

Pain followed, "I suppose you could go get the staff and we could continue to Death."

Muertes didn't answer as a growl erupted from him, he rushed forward, "Why prey loose dumb long hair!" he yelled at Sorrow as he caught sight of the unbound boys.

Sorrow jumped to his feet, "Don't you dare talk to me like that dog." his voice low, "I did not agree to kidnap children."

Muertes continued yelling, soon Pain joined them. Sickness simply looked from each one to the other sighing.

Jack watched them, an idea forming, "Ok Jamie, when I run, I want you run as fast as you can back the way we came ok?" he whispered into his friend's ear

"But what about you?"

Jack smiled, "I'll catch up ok." the winter spirit kept an eye on the four in front of him as he rose quietly to his feet, a snowball forming in his palm. He took a deep breath to steel himself, then in a burst of speed raced by the arguing group. As he passed he slammed the snow into Muertes' head, "How about a game of catch dog?" the winter spirit laughed as he disappeared into the trees

Muertes howled in rage, his body transforming as he rushed after the fleeing winter spirit.

Pain glanced over and saw that the smaller child had taken off in the direction they had came. He shook his head, the dog had no idea.

"Should we go after the human?" Sorrow asked

Pain smiled, "Sickness quickly! Go after the boy, me and Sorrow will help the dog." he smirked and raced after the disappearing wolf

Sickness raised an eyebrow, _"Seriously?"_

"Don't 'let' him get away." Sorrow said as he also followed after Pain

Sorrow's eyes lit up with understanding as he walked slowly through the trees.

(With Pitch)

"You ok?" Patrick asked as he and Pitch made their way through the forest.

"I'm just…a bit overwhelmed."

"Yeah, well it's not every day you find out you're the son of one of the most powerful beings in existence." the Leprechaun laughed

"It's just that this explains a lot of things." his voice was full of emotion, "It explains why I wanted, needed, to protect little Sophie. Or why I so desperately tried to get Jack to join with me when I tried to defeat the Guardians."

"It also explains why Sandman is so powerful." Patrick smiled

"I'm going to strangle him; he had to have known the whole time."

"Yeah, but he probably was told not to tell you." Patrick said as they turned from the street and onto the unpaved ground, "I mean Moon's reasons for what he does is sometimes weird. Like how he told your mother to not let Jack know she could see him"

"The boy is really going to flip over that." Pitch smiled at the thought

"Yeah, can't wait for that reunion." Patrick glanced around, "So, how you want to do this?"

A noise from the trees stopped Pitch's reply, his eyes widened as Jamie burst from the tree line, "Jamie!" the Nightmare King rushed to the terrified boy.

Jamie immediately ran into Pitch and wrapped his arms around him, tears seeping into his robe

"Shhh, child. You're safe now." Pitch knelt and carefully picked him up; he wiped the tears from the boys face.

"They said they'd hurt me if Jack didn't come!" the boy's voice broke with sobs, "Then they took us both, and then Jack lured them away and…" he buried his face into Pitch's chest.

"Don't worry; I'll bring him back safe." Pitch motioned for Patrick, he handed Jamie to him, "Take him home, then go get the other Guardians."

"And you?" Patrick asked, already knowing the answer

Pitch's golden eyes narrowed, "I'm going after Jack." the Nightmare King then raced into the trees

"Good luck my friend." Patrick then raced toward the town.

Neither noticed the pair of lifeless eyes that watched them, and then disappeared into the trees.

(With Jack)

The winter spirit couldn't help but laugh about the fact that he had been in this situation before, he had to duck as a low hanging branch almost hit him. He could hear Muertes crashing behind him; Jack's heart began racing so fast he was sure it would jump from his chest. His blue eyes scanned the area desperately trying to find anything that he could use to help him escape. A gnarled tree ahead gave him an idea, _"Hope this works."_ Jack jumped quickly into the trees winding branches, breaking a branch off as he did. He hid himself in one of the crooks.

Muertes burst from the tree line, the wolf scanned the area. He could no longer hear his prey running. Growling with frustration, the wolf began sniffing the air. He noticed the scent to late as Jack fell on top of him. Muertes howled in agony as the tree branch pinned his shoulder to the ground.

Jack let go of the branch the moment it tore through the flesh, he was running even before the tip pierced the earth. He could hear the wolf's howls of pain; he shuddered as the howls changed to screams.

"I catch you!" Muertes's voice was full of rage, "You no get from me!" he pulled the wood from his shoulder, blood dripping from the wound. He then raced after the fleeing spirit.

The trees continued to blur as Jack raced through the forest, a whirring sound filled the air. Before he could react he felt something slam into his ankles and wrap around them. "_I hope I gave Jamie enough time."_ was his thought as he fell forward. He hit the ground with a thud, he twisted around, a bolo was wrapped tightly around his ankles. He reached to remove it when Muertes burst from the trees

Muertes slammed his foot into the fallen spirit's chest, sending the boy into a tree. He grinned at Jack's cry of pain; he quickly put his knee on the boy's back before he could get to his feet. With practiced ease, he pulled the winter spirit's wrists behind him and wrapped them tightly.

"When the Guardians find you Muertes they are going to tear you apart!" Jack yelled as he struggled in vain, he yelped as he felt the ropes dig into his wrists.

Muertes smirked as he wrapped rope around his arms, "They no can find Muertes." he then grabbed the boy's ankles and unwrapped the bola, replacing it with rope. "Besides, you no tell them. So they no know." He then wrapped another rope around his legs, he sneered as Jack stopped struggling. He pulled Jack to a sitting position, relishing in the air of defeat the emitted from the winter spirit.

_"He's right, they have no idea where I am."_ he yelped as Muertes began to pull rope around his arms, pinning them to his side. He fought a cry as the rope dug into his bare chest, he glared at Muertes who only laughed and pulled the rope tighter.

Muertes suddenly pushed Jack to the ground, taking his hand and pushing the boy's face to the ground. "Muertes thinks you be punished for trying to run." he loved the fear that came into the boy's eyes as he pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Dog."

Muertes looked up to see Pain and Sorrow emerge from the tree line, he growled as he let go of Jack's face, "I caught, I punish."

"Not while I'm here." Pain's eyes narrowed as a yellow light began to form

Muertes gulped, "Fine, no punish. But no free again." he glared at Sorrow.

Sorrow shrugged, "How was I supposed to know he's a fast runner."

Muertes's reply was cut off as Sickness faded from tree line

_"Child got away."_

Pain looked at Muertes, "Sorry dog, the little one got away."

"Death no like that." Muertes growled

_"Thank goodness."_ Jack sighed in relief

Sickness looked at Pain, _"Also saw Pitch."_

"Pitch is here!" Pain looked at his brother in astonishment

Jack's heart lifted, he laughed, "Yeah and when he finds you he'll put a hatchet through your chest like he did to Mue…" he was cut off as once again Muertes pulled a thick cloth between his teeth. He cringed as it was pulled tight.

Pain looked at him, "What did he mean Muertes?"

Muertes growled as he grabbed the back of the rope and proceeded to drag the struggling winter spirit forward, "Pitch tried kill Muertes, Death no let Muertes die." he then raised his left hand

Jack's eyes widened as black shadows began to encircle them, he cried into the gag as the shadows engulfed them.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I must say am excited about the upcoming chapters, they are sure to be 'fun' (Grins with evil). Anyway, please let me know if you have any questions and I'll try to answer them. Once again, your reviews are what keep me updating each night.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry for not updating, internet was being stupid :( Anyway, thank you guys for all your reviews you guys are awesome! Disclaimer I do not own dreamworks characters just mine and the story. Enjoy

(With Patrick)

The Leprechaun ran as fast as he could, his heart beating hard against his chest. He knew that Pitch would break down Hell's gates to rescue Jack. He had to get the others so they could back him up.

"Hey Patrick, you should probably put me down before we get into town. I don't think it would go unnoticed if people saw me floating in mid air."

"Oh right." he set the boy down and they continued toward Jamie's house.

When they reached it Jamie ran into the waiting arms of his mother

"Jamie I was worried sick about you!"

"He's safe now." Patrick said as he watched them, to his surprise Rashana ignored him

"I thought something awful had happened to you." she hugged Jamie tighter

"I had just gotten a little lost when I went to play in the forest this morning." he smiled at his mother "She can't see you." Jamie whispered to the confused Leprechaun

"Can't see who?"

Jamie smiled, "Oh just a friend of the Guardians who helped me get home."

Patrick smiled as Rashana met his eyes, "Well they have my everlasting gratitude for bringing you back to me." she then put Jamie down and motioned for him to go into the house, "Now you go get to cleaning, your father gets back from his time overseas tomorrow."

"I can't wait to tell him about my adventures!" Jamie rushed into the house

Patrick smiled, "I take it you can't let him know you can see us huh?"

Rashana smiled, "No, I must allow my children to follow their path of destiny without interfering."

"So, he can't know that Jack and Pitch are…"

"No, he mustn't know they are his brothers. If he found out, his path may change." she smiled at Patrick, "But it all will work itself out, it always has." a rare look of anger found its way to her soft face, "I do so hope that Chand tears out Death's throat tonight."

"Wait, Chand…you mean Moon?"

Rashana nodded, "Chand comes from the sky tonight."

"When?" the Leprechaun was excited, if Moon showed up they would defiantly have a better chance of stopping Death.

"He will leave the sky the moment the rays of the sun die from the atmosphere."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "You can't give me a specific time?"

Rashana started to speak but stopped when Patrick raised a hand, "No, don't tell me. It will mess with destiny, right?"

"Now you are catching on." she smiled as she walked into the house

Patrick shook his head as he threw the globe, rushing through the swirling portal

(At the Lake)

"Damn it!" Pitch was kneeling on the ice cradling the discarded staff; he slammed his fist into the ice. Cracks appeared from the impact, "Why couldn't you just listen for once in your life!" he shouted at the afternoon shadows. He turned to hurry into the forest, toward the entrance to Death's prison.

"So, we find you at last."

Pitch felt sheer terror as Pain and his brothers emerged from the trees, he was completely exposed on the ice, no shadows reaching the area he was at. He stared with fear filled eyes at the man who had left him for dead.

"I will make sure you don't survive this time." Pains spoke as if he could read what Pitch was thinking

A muffled cry caused Pitch to turn around; he formed his sand scythe at the sight of Muertes sneering at him as he dropped Jack to the ground. He placed his foot on the bound spirit's back

"Muertes so help…" Pitch stopped as blood began to run down his arms. He glanced down as cut after cut reopened. Panic filled him as his scythe dissipated; he turned to Pain "Please Pain! Let me…" he fell to his knees as the bones in his legs shattered. The air filled with his scream of pain, followed by the sound of ribs cracking.

Jack watched helpless, tears running down his face, as Pitch's body seemed to cascade crimson. He cried as the pure surface of the ice became tarnished with blood.

Pain watched, unfeeling as the man before him writhed in agony. He watched as his white robe became red, his shirt blossoming with crimson as a wound in his chest burst open.

"Pain, please…" Pitch's voice was laced with agony, "He's just a child."

Sorrow furrowed his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"I don't care about his reason; he will pay for father's death!"

"I didn't kil…" he strangled on the word as the scar on his neck opened, blood pooling under him. He staggered as his life's blood seeped from him. Golden eyes rolled as he fell forward, the ice quivering with the impact.

In an instant Muertes had thrown Jack to where Pitch lay unconscious, enjoying the winter spirits grunt of pain. He then leaped beside them grinning as he grabbed the staff and called to the shadows.

"What is the meaning of this!" Pain roared the light dying from his eyes.

Muertes sneered, "Oh Muertes no tell? Death want Pitch too. Must have slipped mind." then he disappeared in a burst of shadows, taking Jack and Pitch with him.

"No one double crosses Pain!" the man ran toward the cave entrance, his brothers following after him.

(Tooth Palace)

"They have been gone a while." Tooth said as she waited with the others in the grand room.

"They're probably chasing the little devil." Bunnymund said as he nibbled on his carrot.

"Bunny is right, they will be back soon." North crunched the cookie a fairy offered him

"Cazador feel that something is wrong." the boy whimpered as he stared out the window

"I'm sure they ar…" Bunny stopped as a globe portal opened and Patrick rushed through, "Whoa mate, where's the fire?"

"Death has Jack!" the Leprechaun sputtered between gasps.

The Guardians were on their feet immediately

"Where man in white?" Cazador asked anxiously

"He went after Jack himself."

"He's just as bad as the kid!" Bunny huffed

"How can we reach them in time?" Tooth asked anxiety in her voice

"Cazador can show cave to Death's home." the boy spoke quietly

North smiled at him, "Good thinking boy!" he then threw the globe, the portal opening to Burgess.

Each Guardian walked through the portal with one goal, to keep Death from claiming the two newest members of their family.

(In Death's chamber)

Death turned in front of the clear glass, admiring the blood stained white robe that encircled her "I have chased you for awhile child." Death smiled as she knelt and cradled the winter spirit's chin in her palm. The boy was lying flat on his stomach, twisting slightly against the tight ropes that circled his body.

Blue eyes glared up at her, unconsciously he flexed against the ropes binding him. He bit down hard into his gag as her nails dug into his skin

Death laughed, "You would have been fun to break." she purred, "You have lots of spirit to crush." she then removed his gag, "Any thoughts?"

Jack glared at her, "You're a bitch."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "You are just like your brother."

"Wha…" his question died on his breath as Death reared back and slammed her foot into his side. Jack cried out as he felt a rib snap.

"I still have a few hours till my glorious freedom." she grabbed a handful of white hair causing the winter spirit to yelp as she jerked his head up to look at her, "Let's see if you can be broken before then." she grabbed his ankles and began dragging him

Jack hissed in pain as his broken rib was jostled, "The Guardians will come for you Death. Even if you kill me, they will come for you." he yelped as she dropped him

"By that time the seal will be broken, and nothing will stop me from filling this world with corpses." she pulled a chain from her neck, an obsidian key hung from the golden links. "Shall I show you what a broken spirit looks like child?" her voice was cold as she turned the key. The stone door groaned as it opened, Death then drug the struggling boy through the doorway. "What do you think?"

Jack's voice caught in his throat at the sight before him. Suspended from the ceiling by his wrists was the Nightmare King. His eyes were closed, his breath coming out in quick gasps that were raspy and broken. Blood and bruises covered his arms and face, his bare chest was cut and gashed with lines of crimson. Chains encircled his arms, blood running down between the links and into his face.

"What did you do to him!" Jack screamed at her as he struggled against his bonds.

"He simply received his punishment for running off." Death drug Jack over to the opposite wall. She snapped her fingers

Jack yelped as the shadows began to encircle him, suddenly he felt himself being lifted into the air, the ropes falling from him. He had little time to enjoy the release, as he felt the shadows pulling his wrists together and over his head. He whimpered slightly as a cold chain was wrapped tightly around them, he grimaced as his arms were stretched out as the shadows attached the end of the chain to the ring in the ceiling. His body jerked as the shadows released him, he hissed at the pain as his body was only supported by his thin arms.

Death smiled at his discomfort, "Now, I have a lot to get prepared for." she patted his face, "So you stay here till I am ready for you." she laughed as he pulled his face away. "Oh I am going to have so much fun before I kill you."

Jack let his head slump to his chest as the door slammed behind her, the lock clicking ominously signaling complete imprisonment. He hung there for what seemed like hours, when he noticed the Nightmare King stirring.

"Are you ok?" Pitch's voice was cracked and pain filled as he lifted his head to look at Jack

"I'm ok." he kept his head down, "I'm sorry for running off after you told me not to."

"I understand why you did it Jack." a hiss of pain escaped him as he shifted his body, "Moon, broken ribs are the worst."

Jack grimaced, "Yeah, tell me about it." he glanced at Pitch, "Death said I was like my brother. I don't remember having one; do you think she was lying?"

Pitch's voice caught in his throat, so the bitch did know. He sighed, he had not wanted to tell Jack like this but, hell, he might as well, "She wasn't lying Jack."

The winter spirit got excited, "So I had a brother!"

"Have a brother."

Jack looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

" We are Moon's children." Pitch spoke quietly,

"What…" the boy was staring dumbly at the Nightmare King

"I know it's a lot to process, and I'm not even sure of the whole story myself." Pitch creased his brow, "Jamie's mother, our mother, told me before I came to find you. I…"

"Wait," Jack interrupted him, "Jamie's mom, our mom?" blue eyes widened, "My mom's alive! And Jamie's our brother too!" the winter spirit was getting even more excited

Pitch shook his head at his enthusiasm, "You are defiantly taking this better than I did. It was quite overwhelming."

"Are you kidding me? This is perfect!" Jack continued, "I get a family after living three hundred years alone. And best of all I find out that Jamie is part of it and so are you." he glanced at Pitch embarrassed a bit

Pitch was taken aback by his comment, "I…" he stopped as the lock began to turn. He glared as Muertes came through the door.

The boy smirked at Pitch as he stalked over to him, "For chest." he then slammed his fist into Pitch's exposed stomach.

Pitch caught his cry as his body radiated pain from the impact.

"Master want boy now."

Jack shuddered as shadows swirled upwards and unhooked the chain from the wall. His body fell heavily to the floor.

Muertes grabbed him and wrapped the chain around his arms, leaving enough loose as a lead, he smirked at the cursing Pitch as he pulled the struggling winter spirit out of the room.

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I look forward to hearing from you, and yes these next few chapters are about to get intense. I suggest you hold on (laughs manically) Anyway, hope you are enjoying the story. Oh, and I am in the process of gathering my thoughts for the Pitch and Patrick story so I will let you know when it is up :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews :) I have heard you pleas and I will issue another challenge, the challenge is 200 by 8pm tomorrow. If you dare to accept I will again post two chapters back to back like last time. I warn you that this chapter contains a torture scene, slight, but I wanted to warn you. Please enjoy

(With the Guardians)

"Follow Cazador!" the boy called as he raced quickly through the trees

"Slow down, Cazador." Tooth called as the other Guardians raced to keep up

"No can slow, it take time reach cave. May be too late." Cazador yelled as he continued running.

"Exactly how much farther is the cave mate?" Bunnymund asked as he ducked under a low branch.

"When sun sinks below top of tree line, we there."

"So about another hour?" North asked as he broke a branch with his hands as he raced through it.

"Why can't we just use a globe?" Tooth asked as she flitted between trees

"Cave protected like long ear's tunnels. Magic no can reach." Cazador said as he stopped for the others to catch their breaths

Images formed over Sandman's head

North smiled, "That is a great idea."

The others watched as a Sandy formed a vehicle out of sand, the little man jumped into the driver's seat. He motioned for the others to climb in.

"I think I prefer to…" Bunny winced as North grabbed him and placed him in the seat as he jumped in.

"Come on Cazador." Tooth smiled as she sat beside North.

"Cazador now can go full speed." the boy smiled as his body rippled as he transformed into a white pronghorn antelope. The nimble creature then took off in a burst of speed, weaving in between the trees.

"After him Sandy!" Patrick yelled with excitement

Sandman grinned as he revved the engine and raced after the disappearing Cazador

(With Jack)

Jack twisted his bound wrists absently, wincing as the chain dug into them. He had been drug by Muertes down the hall and shoved into an empty room. Shadows had immediately grabbed the end of the chain and pulled his now bound arms and wrists above his head as the end was attached to the ceiling. The winter spirit sighed as he let his head slump, his body hung helpless from the chains.

"Sorry I took so long." a voice purred

Jack's head snapped up at the voice as Death walked in, he glared at her.

"Oh, you have the most defiant look in your eyes." her laugh turned cold, "I wonder how long it will last."

Jack held back a cry as Death grabbed his face, red lines appearing on his skin "Do your worst bitch." he managed to say as she gripped his jaw

"This will be fun." Death snarled as she threw his face from her grasp as she turned

Jack swung slightly from the motion, wincing as the movement caused the chains to cut against his skin. He was caught off guard when a slender hand touched his chest, stopping his swinging; he glanced into Death's cold emerald eyes

She smirked at him, "This might sting a bit." a glint of silver flashed from her hand

Jack couldn't help the cry that came as the knife left a large cut across his chest. He could fill the blood trickling down. He bit back another as the blade continued to leave long lines on his chest and stomach. His head swam with pain as she twisted him around so that his back was to her. Again he clenched his teeth as the same hot pain followed the knife's path across his skin.

Death hummed as she continued, she stepped back from the trembling winter spirit, she smirked, "Much better. You needed a few scars; you can't be broken without them."

Jack's breathing was uneven as he struggled with the pain surging though his body.

Death smiled, "Now, let's see…" her eyes lit up, "Oh yes, how about I use a bit of irony."

Blue eyes widened as she pulled an old scythe from the shadows, he recognized it as the same scythe that Pitch had imbedded into Reaper's chest. He couldn't stop shuddering as the blade was pressed to his chest.

"How about I use brother's weapon for a bit?" she smiled at his whimper as she pressed the blade against his skin harder, a line of blood flowing from the shallow cut. The door swinging open caused her to turn quickly; she glared at Muertes, "What is it!"

The boy spoke between gasps, "Cazador lead others to cave they almost there."

Death's eyes flashed, "Call your pack Muertes, do not let them enter my realm." she smiled at Jack, "Seems our fun has to end a bit sooner than I had hoped."

Jack cried out as he fell to the floor as shadows unhooked the chain, he had to force down a whimper as pain filled him as the shadows forcibly pulled his arms behind his back.

"Take him to my throne room; the time has come for the seal to be broken." her laughter sent shivers down Jack's spine as he was dragged by the shadows out of the room

(With Pitch)

The Nightmare King strained against the chains that held him, blood seeped down into his eyes. He didn't seem to notice as he continued twisting his arms and wrists desperate to free himself. Ever since Muertes had taken Jack he had been trying to get loose, finally he slumped, his head falling to his chest. Golden eyes filled with sorrow, _"I have failed him again."_ Pitch shuddered at what Death was probably doing to his brother. The sound of the lock turning caused his head to snap toward the door. His eyes filled with fear as Pain stepped through the doorway, tossing the key to the floor; where it immediately rippled and became a plain stone.

"I want answers Pitch." the man said as he grabbed Pitch's face

"I'll see what I can do." the King of Shadows swung sideways as Pain slammed his fist into his jaw

"Did you or didn't you kill my father?"

Pitch didn't answer as he caught his breath, "I did and I didn't." he grunted in pain as a fist slammed into his stomach.

"Don't play games with me!" Pain's voice was dripping with anger

"I did slam my scythe into his chest after he tried to kill Jack," he gasped as Pain grabbed his throat, "But Death took him back to her." he coughed as Pain released his grip

"What?"

"A spirit can only truly die if Moon takes pity on them or Death releases their soul." he rasped out, his voice hoarse from Pain almost crushing his windpipe.

"There is no credit in the words of a defeated man."

Pain turned to glare at Death who stood in the doorway, "Answer me, did you kill Reaper?"

"Oh Pain, why do you care? He wasn't even that great a father."

Pain's eyes fell, "But he was still my dad." he looked at her ,his eyes flashing, "Now tell me."

Death rolled her eyes, "Yes, I killed him." she smirked at Pain's expression, "What are you going to do about it? Hmmm, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your brother's souls now would we?"

"You wouldn't." his voice was low

"Try me." she smirked, "Now be a good boy and get Pitch down, he is needed in my throne room." her laugh chilled the air as she walked down the hall.

"Please Pain," Pitch rasped as the man pulled the chain from the ceiling, he fell to the ground, the impact rattling his broken ribs. He hissed as Pain grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He struggled half heartedly as shadows wrenched his bleeding arms behind his back. He bit back a cry as they rewrapped the chains over his wound covered skin. Pitch hung his head as he was led by the shadows from the room, to Death's throne.

Pain watched as the King of Shadows was led bound and broken down the corridor, then turned and went to find his brothers.

(With the Guardians)

"There cave!" Cazador said as he transformed

The sand vehicle dissipated as the others climbed out.

"You no go no where."

The Guardians each held their weapons at the ready as Muertes appeared from the mouth of the cave.

Muertes was in his human form holding his hatchet in his skeleton hand. Muertes threw his head back and gave a bone chilling howl. Out of the ground rose the bones of wolves that quickly reassembled into the skeleton manifest of their once living selves. The two dozen undead wolves clamped their jaws open and shut mimicking a gnashing sound.

"You like trick Cazador?" Muertes smirked as he locked eyes with his now human form brother. Muertes completely ignored the guardians as he started walking forward towards his brother.

Cazador simply growled, "Let pass Muertes, or we kill again!" Cazador snapped at his brother.

"You no kill, already dead." Muertes smiled at his brother. "Will fight as two-legs, even battle." Muertes said as he ran forward his hatchet raised high.

"Fine with Cazador!" Cazador said as he drew a small wolf fang knife from his belt and rushed his brother.

Both brothers collided as the Guardians met the skeleton forms of the wolves and the battle commenced.

Muertes brought his hatchet down hard on Cazador who parried it with his knife and sank it deep in Muertes' side. Muertes growled as he turned with supernatural speed and smacked Cazador into a nearby tree. Cazador quickly regained his footing and readied for another attack. Muertes smiled as he rushed Cazador again.

Bunny turned to North "We have to help Caz mate!"

"No, this is his fight my friend, he must be settling this himself!" North said as he dispatched another wolf, who quickly began to reform.

"I hope your right about that." Tooth said as she too, scattered another wolf with her fairy-foo.

Sandy created a large sand tornado blowing all of the skeletons apart who without hesitation began to reform. Images of Jack and a skull and cross-bones flashing rapidly above his head.

"I know Sandy, but we are going nowhere with him in our way." North gestured to Muertes who was being given the what for by the much more nimble Cazador.

Cazador gave Muertes a swift kick to the chest forcing him down. He planted his foot firmly on his chest and pressed down. "Give up, you lose." Cazador said as he drew back his bow and aimed it at Muertes' skull.

Muertes looked at his skeleton hand then at Cazador's ankle. "Not yet, Brother." Muertes said as he grabbed Cazador's ankle and moved his head to the side dodging the loosed arrow.

Cazador paled as he fell to the ground writhing in the pain of death. "No fair…" Cazador whimpered as Muertes moved his grip to Cazador's neck.

Muertes smiled as he stood hunched over, his hand tightening its grip on his brother's throat. Muertes face filled with sick pleasure as he felt Cazador's life slip away from him. "Master be proud of Muertes when bring back!" Muertes said as Cazador's eyes began to glaze over.

Cazador looked up at the empty sky when suddenly he felt a surge of white hot energy seer through him. "_Get up Cazador." _A familiar voice said as Cazador obeyed.

Muertes' eye twitched as Cazador rose to his feet still in his "Death" grip. "Who gave power?" Muertes said panic in his unsteady voice.

"Night's Sun." Cazador said in the voice of every wild thing that had ever crept, or hunted upon the face of the world. Cazador pulled back his fist and socked Muertes' right between his fear filled eyes.

Muertes reared back as Cazador landed a smart kick to the stomach causing him to double over. Muertes was on his hands and knees wiping the blood from his mouth when he looked up only to have Cazador land a powerful knee to the face. Muertes went skidding across the ground, he lost the power to keep the wolves animated. The skeletons crumpled to the ground lifeless once more.

"Please Cazador we brothers?" Muertes questioned as Cazador stood over him. Muertes smiled as Cazador hesitated.

The Guardians watched in horror as Muertes rippled into the black wolf and lunged at the seemingly oblivious Cazador.

They were equally surprised when Cazador rippled into a large Silver gorilla and intercepted the wolf. He grabbed the wolf in both hands and began to squeeze. "_You broke rules Brother_." Cazador thought spoke to the squirming wolf in his grasp. Then he held him high above his head.

Muertes howled in terror as he was slammed into the ground with such force that almost every bone in his body snapped upon impact. Muertes tried to ripple back to his human form but did not have enough energy. He looked up at Cazador as his breathing became ragged. "_I be back brother."_ Muertes thought spoke as he waited for the shadows to take him back to Death, but he waited in vain. Before he died Muertes realized what he was to his precious Master. Tears came to the wolf's eye as he died a broken tool.

Cazador rippled back to human form and closed the wolf's open eye. Cazador fought back tears as he stood and walked back to the other Guardians. He looked up at them not knowing what to expect. He was surprised when the fur faced man grabbed him in tight embrace and smiled at him.

"I did good?" Cazador asked the man who had tears in his own eyes.

"Yes Caz, you did good." North said as he turned to the others. "Now let us go, We have friends to save!" North said as he noticed a sand image of a clover and a question mark above Sandy's head. "Good question, where is Patrick?"

All the Guardians jumped as the air trembled with the impact of a solid stone door sealing the entrance of the cave

Please review and let me know what you thought. Your reviews are greatly appreciated :) Oh a HUGE shout out to my bro who wrote Cazador and Muertes's fight. Thanks Bro;) Anyway, I will be waiting to see if you guys can rise to the challenge. Until next time :)


	15. Chapter 15

0-0 wow once again you guys astonish me! Thank you for all the reviews (bows head) I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story. I am glad to bring you joy Ari, sorry about you being in the hospital. As promised here is the first of two chapters for tonight. :) Enjoy

(With Patrick)

The Leprechaun cautiously made his way down the flickering hallway, the flames glinting off his golden glasses. With practiced ease he crept silently through the corridors, searching the rooms for Jack and Pitch.

"You lose your pot of gold?"

Patrick turned slowly at the voice, "Cute, real cute. You lose a fight with an ugly stick?"

Sorrow narrowed his eyes; Sickness's shoulders shook as he laughed silently. A slap to his head caused the boy to stop, though his eyes still shined with laughter.

"If you must know, I am here to retrieve my friends." the Leprechaun said as he casually leaned against the stone wall, "You haven't seen 'em have you?"

Sorrow smirked, "Can't say that I have."

"Something tells me you have." he looked at Sorrow, "And I suggest you tell me where they are if you know what's good for ya."

"Oh really, and what are you going to do about it?" the man laughed

"I'm gonna kick your ass, and beat the information out of you."

"Just go back to chasing rainbows, before you get killed."

Patrick smirked as Pain emerged behind him, "Sheesh, you need to come up some better material Pain. Didn't you use that the last time I was here?"

Pain narrowed his eyes, "Just leave."

"Not without Jack and Pitch." the Leprechaun spoke softly as he leaned from the wall to a standing position. He removed his glasses and placed them in his vest, his mismatched eyes seemed to absorb the light emitting from magma dripping down the walls, "And you better not try and stop me." He said as he absently pulled a large golden coin from his jacket.

"What's that, golden foil over chocolate? Never knew you were a nervous eater." Sorrow said as he drew a 44 Magnum with eight chambers and extended barrel. "Didn't want to die on an empty stomach, eh?" Sorrow said as pointed the gun at Patrick who was fiddling with the coin.

Patrick glanced up, a wild look in his eyes. He flashed a smile revealing his golden incisor. "It's been a long time since I've had to use this beauty." He said as he threw the coin up into the air.

The coin turned end over end as the brothers all stared at it. Patrick used this time to disarm Sorrow and kick him in the gut so hard that he slammed into Sickness and they both went tumbling. He turned his attention to the wonder struck Pain and sank a deep gut punch that made him snap out of whatever trance he was in fairly quickly. Patrick caught the coin in his right hand as he smiled down at Pain who was coughing up blood.

"How's that for chasing rainbows you oaf?" Patrick said as he landed a smart kick to Pain's gut leaving a gap between them.

Pain's eyes turned yellow as he stood up holding his hand out at Patrick. "Let's see how many tricks you have when you writhe in agony with all your past injuries!" Pain said as Patrick simply stood there staring at him.

Patrick looked down; he raised his left hand to his face to get a closer look. "Wow that was a nasty paper cut." Patrick said as the coin inside his hand began to glow. "Is that the best you got Pain?" Patrick said as the coin in his hand grew into a large cutlass embroidered with large gemstones that seemed to absorb the light from the magma covered walls.

"But…" Pain said as his eyes returned to normal as he stared at the Leprechaun.

"I'm the Spirit of Luck, bitch." Patrick said as he held the sword out ready to fight. "No one can touch me." Patrick said as he lunged out towards the bewildered Spirit of Pain.

(With the Guardians)

The stone resonated as Bunnymund slammed his fists into its hard surface, his paws were cut with abrasions from him pounding away at the unflinching stone.

"Bunny it's not going to open." North said as he placed a hand on the pooka's shoulder

"Shove off!" the pooka shook the man's hand off, "I promised Frostbite I wouldn't let another person hurt him. And now Death has him." his voice held tears and fear

North smiled sadly, "We all failed him Bunny, not just you." the Spirit of Wonder's eyes rimmed with tears.

"Guys, you're giving up to soon." Tooth said as she flitted up to the door, "There has to be another way into this place."

Images of the cave door with a small door in the larger one door. Sandman smiled excited at his idea.

"Of course Sandy!" North exclaimed as he began searching the door, "There has to be a secret way into this place."

"What makes you say that North?" Bunny asked as he joined in the search.

"Everybody knows you put a secret entrance going into your lair."

Bunny's eye twitched

"Cazador find tunnel secret!" the boy was laying on his stomach looking into a cup sized tunnel. "Meet Cazador inside." before the others could stop him, the spirit rippled as he transformed into a white mouse and raced into the hole.

Bunny stared at the tunnel, "Did he just…"

North rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yes, my friend he did."

"But he'll get hurt!" Tooth spoke anxiously

"Maybe he can help Pitch and Jack, Tooth." North spoke trying to reassure her, "He did live with Death for all these centuries."

Sandy smiled and put his thumbs up

Tooth smiled at them, "I hope you guys are right."

(With Patrick)

Pain smiled as he unwound the chains from around his torso and wiped the blood from the gash across his chest. "Your still weak Patrick, it doesn't matter if we can't hit you, you'll run out of steam eventually!" Pain said as his chains cackled with electric energy.

Patrick gripped his sword as he noticed the other two were getting up. Pain was right, he couldn't fight like this forever. Hell, he was businessman for Moon's sake, but he would save Pitch and Jack even if it cost him everything.

Pain lashed out with his chains as Patrick ducked and landed a solid kick to Pain's leg. Pain gave out a roar of rage and brought the chain down over his head, it found nothing but ground as Patrick sidestepped just out of the way of the lethal blow.

Patrick jumped in the air and planted both feet into Pain's chest and pushed off making Pain stumble backwards. He twisted in mid air and found himself staring down the lethal side of Sorrow's firearm.

"Say cheese, Lucky!" Sorrow said as he pulled the trigger letting loose a bolt of blue energy that just skimmed Patrick's cheek as he rolled to the side. The bolt of energy found its way right into Pain's chest as once again he was sent flying backwards into the wall.

"Friendly Fire!" Pain roared as he found his footing again.

"Sorry bro." Sorrow said as he let loose another barrage of energy bullets, Patrick dodged them all and Pain tried to.

"That's it just use your damned blade you idiot!" Pain said as he rubbed the burns on his arms. Sickness chuckled silently to himself at his brothers' antics.

"Fine, it's not the worst thing you ever told me to do." Sorrow said as he unsheathed a wicked looking ebony dagger from his belt.

Patrick gulped at the sight of the blade. "Wouldn't guess that's dull huh?" Patrick said as he looked down at his now tarnished blade. Gold, while expensive, was not the best material for a sword. Patrick looked at the grin on Sorrow's face as he ran the blade across his arm leaving a line of bold crimson. "Yea, not even I would be that lucky." Patrick said as he dodged a sweep of the blade as he rolled backwards. Pain slung his chain at Patrick's feet, who jumped over it at the same time parrying another blow from Sorrow.

This went on for a while the whole time Sickness watching trying to find an opening he could join the fray. Though he wasn't really a fighter he still wanted to help his brothers. That's when he saw his opening. Patrick had his back to him and was fighting too hard to notice him sneak up on him. This was Sickness' time to shine, to help his brothers. He reached out a hand to grab hold of Patrick when, in a flash, Patrick turned… and cut of his hand.

All four paused and stared as the severed limb seized on the ground. They all looked from the hand then at each other and then back at the hand.

"I am so sorry Sickness, I know a good seamstress if you need one." Patrick said as he looked down at the hand that was now crawling towards his foot. When it got there, it proceeded to untie his shoe, which is really the only malicious thing a disembodied hand can do without the rest of the body. "That is so creepy, but adorable at the same time."

Sickness just smiled and picked up his hand and held it to the stump on his wrist. There was no blood to be seen, he just held it there as a small team of spiders sewed the hand back to the arm. He gave Patrick a thumb up as Pain tried to slug Patrick in the face.

Patrick ducked as the punch intended for him found its mark on Sorrow's jaw. He jumped back only to find his back against a wall. He watched as the trio stalked forward. He looked down at his sword now tarnished and broken. He willed it back into a coin as he leaned back against the wall and flipped it casually. "So you kids done yet, I still don't have a scratch." Patrick said trying to sound as confident as possible though he was scared shitless.

No one noticed as a small white mouse appeared from the hole in the wall between Patrick's legs.

The trio lunged forward, as well as the mouse that mid lunge became an enormous white lion that proceeded to tackle and pummel the trio. The lion turned its attention to Patrick as it gave out a roar of victory standing over the now unconscious brothers.

"Cazador?" Patrick said as the lion rippled back into human form.

"The only and one!" Cazador exclaimed as he held out his arms.

"That's not the expression, I think, but man am I glad to see you!" Patrick said as he patted the boy on the back.

All right first one up, the second will be along shortly. Again, fight scene by my bro ;) He is the best at them. Review and let me know what you thought or enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

All right guys, here is the next chapter as promised ;) As always thank you for your support and your reviews. Disclaimer all I own are my characters and the story. Enjoy.

(In Death's throne room)

Pitch fell to his knees with a grunt of pain as the shadows pushed him to the ground in front of Death's throne. He twisted his arms that were wrenched behind his back; the cold chains did not budge. The Nightmare King had to steady his breathing, he had been here before. Same bindings, same injuries, and awaiting the same fate. The only difference was that the feeling of dread that was eating away at his heart was for his brother, not himself.

"Pitch!" the winter spirit called, his voice full of relief as he rushed past the shadows that had been forcing him to walk down the hallway. He fell to his knees beside Pitch, his eyes full of tears.

Pitch had to steady Jack with his shoulder as the boy almost toppled over as shadows wrapped themselves over his legs pinning them to the floor "Moon, what did she do to you?" Pitch asked as he saw the multiple cuts and gashes that covered his brother's small frame.

"Oh I just had a bit of fun with him." Death laughed at the hatred that came into Pitch's eyes, "You remember all the 'fun' you had here Pitch?" she sneered as he paled slightly, "How does it feel Pitch? To know that you will watch your brother die, to know that you were helpless to save him?" she smiled at the terror that came to his golden eyes, "To know that it will be his soul that will doom the world to Death?"

Jack looked at Pitch, "What is she talking about, doom the world?"

Death's laugh resounded, "Oh, they didn't tell you? I needed the soul of a Guardian, specifically a son of Moon, to break the seal he used to bind me here. Your soul of sacrifice is the key to breaking that seal. And once it is broken I will be able to walk the world as I did at the beginning of time."

Jack's eyes widened in terror

"Don't be scared, it will only hurt for a moment." she smiled at him as she snapped her fingers and a tendril of shadow seeped from the floor with Jack's staff. She held the staff, as if admiring the wood, "It does so make a great container."

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "Container?"

"As I am sure you are aware Pitch, sons of Moon may only be Guardians if they give up their time for someone else. The time that they gave away is transferred to the last thing they held at the time of their death." she grinned at Jack, "In your brother's case, this staff."

Jack's eyes filled with realization, his need to have his staff by him at all times now made sense.

Pitch cringed,_ "How much pain did I cause him when I broke it?"_ he glanced at Jack, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize when I broke it…"

"It's ok Pitch, you didn't know." the boy said quickly at the guilt he heard in his brother's voice

Death laughed, "You broke his staff? Now that was a cruel thing to do." she smirked as she rose to her feet, "No wonder your father never made you into a Guardian and threw you to the shadows."

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "You don't know me bitch."

Emerald eyes narrowed, in a moment she was standing next to Pitch. Golden eyes flashed for a moment with fear as she gripped his shoulder, "Now Pitch, that is no way to talk to your Master."

The room filled with a loud snap and Pitch's scream as his shoulder was crushed, his breath came out in ragged bursts.

"Stop it!" Jack cried out at his brother's scream of pain, his eyes widened as Death snapped her fingers and long tendrils wrapped around Pitch's legs.

A cruel smirk crossed her face at Pitch's look of realization of what she was about to do, "You remember that night you ran? Remember I made sure you wouldn't be able to run from me for a long time." she snapped her fingers

Pitch threw back his head as a scream of pure anguish tore from his throat as the shadows crushed bone. He fell to his side as Death backhanded him, long red lines across his face. He laid on the cold stone floor, his body trembling, waves of pain tearing though him.

"The Guardians will stop you!" Jack shouted trying to distract her so she would leave Pitch alone

Death laughed, "The day I am defeated will be the day it snows in hell child."

Jack yelped as she suddenly knelt beside him, her warm breath whispering in his ear

"Besides child, I have sealed the entrance." she loved the terror radiating off of him, "They will not be charging in for the rescue."

Jack stared into her cold eyes, "They will find a way."

"And by the time they do you will be dead, and I will be free." she pulled the staff and placed the end to the boy's chest

Blue eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as Death pressed the staff into his flesh.

"When it pierces your heart, your time will call to your soul and pull it in child." she smiled at his fear, "You will writhe in agony, then you will be gone." she smirked, "I'm sure the world will miss you."

"Don't you dare touch him bitch." Pitch's voice rasped as he glared at up at her

Death rolled her eyes, "Says the man who lays broken on the floor." her eyes flashed with cruel delight, she snapped her fingers, "Come stop me then."

Golden eyes widened at the sudden surge of pain as shadows forcibly pulled the chains from his arms and wrists, he cried out as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. Blood trickled down his arms from the gashes left by the chains; he tried to rise only to scream in agony as his broken limbs refused to support him, he collapsed to floor. His golden eyes closing as he fought back tears.

"Oh no, I want you to watch Pitch." she grabbed the man by his hair and yanked him to his knees.

Pitch cried out at the movement, he glared at her as Death smirked and once again turned to Jack.

She pulled the staff back; she smiled as the boy's blue eyes widened, "I'll be sure and send your friends your way."

Jack glared at her, refusing to give her satisfaction of seeing his terror.

Time slowed as Death thrust the staff forward, aiming it for the winter spirit's heart. A blur of movement crossed the boy's vision, then time seemed to return to normal.

"Pitch!" Jack screamed at the man who now lay on his back, blood pooling on the cold floor, the staff protruding from his shoulder.

"Imbecile!" Death yelled at the man smirking up at her, she tried pulling the staff from Pitch's shoulder but the staff was imbedded to deep.

Pitch fought back his cries as she continued trying to remove it, "What's wrong Death?" he smirked at her, "You too weak without your shadows and tools to help you?"

"You are so eager to die," shadows rippled from the wall as they brought her Pitch's scythe, "Then you can go first and I'll send your brother after."

"No!" Jack screamed as Death brought the scythe crashing down

Golden eyes widened as he felt the blade pierce his heart, he cried out as Death pressed down on the scythe using it as leverage to help her remove the staff.

Jack leaned over him, frozen tears falling from his eyes, "Pitch you can't leave me!" sobs wracked his body, "You just became a Guardian! And found a family, it isn't fair!"

Pitch smiled at him weakly, "Remember that day in the Warren Jack."

The winter spirit nodded, his eyes filling with more tears.

"Remember I promised I would protect you till my dying breath." he struggled as he chocked out his words, "And I never break a promise."

"But I need you! You're my brother!" the tears spilled over and ran down his pale face

A weak smile found its way to Pitch's face, he reached his hand painfully toward the tears that cascaded from his little brothers face, he wanted nothing more than to wipe them away., "I am so sorry Jack, I lo…" a sickening sound resonated as the scythe was yanked from the Nightmare King's heart. Golden eyes dimmed as they closed, his hand, inches from Jack's face; fell limply to the cold stone.

"Pitch!" the boy screamed as he watched his brother's breathing cease

"This whole time I could have been free." Death was saying she cradled the now glowing scythe in her palm, "Who would've guessed that he gave his life for someone else?"

"I will kill you Death!" the winter spirit had never felt such hatred toward someone as he had for the woman smirking down at him.

Death laughed, "I highly doubt you could defeat me by yourself child." she frowned as she glanced down at Pitch, "How odd, he seems to still be holding on."

Jack glanced to see Pitch's chest rise and fall slightly, his heart filled with hope.

"Ah, that's why." emerald eyes flashed with understanding as they fell on the broken tip of the scythe, "A piece must have broken off when it pierced his heart, leaving him with a fragment of soul left." dark laughter filled the air, "Perfect, I get to keep both of Moon's sons and still break the seal."

Jack glared at her, "What are you talking about?"

"A tiny fragment of missing soul will not affect the breaking of the seal." she smiled at Jack, "And Pitch's soul was the only thing keeping me from truly owning him."

Jack's heart froze in terror

Death smiled, "Now watch as your precious brother becomes the monster he was always meant to be!"

Jack screamed for Pitch to wake up as shadows began pouring from the walls, creeping silently towards him.

Golden eyes flashed opened, a scream tore from the Pitch's throat as shadows began to engulf him. His body began to writhe in pain; he twisted over onto his knees. Blood covered hands covered his head as he screamed in agony

"Please no…" Jack's voice was filled with sorrow as he watched the shadows begin to seep into his brother.

Evil cliff! (Laughs manically) Please review and let me know what you thought about the chapter. I love reading your reviews and seeing how you are liking the story. Anyway, till next time :)


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for your reviews :) I hope you guys are enjoying the story; I know I am having a blast writing it. Disclaimer I own only my characters and the story. Please enjoy

(With Jack)

"Stop! Please stop it!" the winter spirit screamed at the smirking woman. Jack's heart was breaking with each agonized scream that tore from Pitch's throat as the shadows continued to pour into him.

"And miss the chance to truly have a being of Darkness?" Death laughed, "I don't believe so child. Pitch has always fought against the shadows that were bounded with his soul, now he has nothing left to fight with." she turned and gracefully walked toward her throne, "He is truly a broken Spirit." a sudden chill ran down her arm, puzzled emerald eyes glanced down. A small drip of water was glistening on her pale skin, a small dot of white passed her eyes, "What the?" Death's eyes widened as tiny snowflakes began falling from the air. She turned and glared at the winter spirit.

Jack didn't seem to notice the snow as it spilled and swirled around him, "Pitch you have to fight it!"

"I can't!" the voice that spoke echoed with a mixture of anger and terror. Pitch's body began to flicker as the shadows began to completely over take him.

"You have to!" the winter spirit struggled against the shadows holding his legs firmly to the ground, trying in vain to reach his brother. He was caught off guard as a hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back, his eyes filled with a mixture of hatred and terror as Death glared down at him.

"Perhaps I should kill you now child." emerald eyes glanced at the increasing snow that began to fall, "You seem to have inherited more of Moon's power than I originally thought." with a quick motion she held a sai to the boy's exposed throat.

The room seemed to pulse as the shadows were suddenly expelled from Pitch's body, his golden eyes flashing wildly, "I said don't touch him bitch!" the Nightmare King took advantage of the shadows that had seeped into his broken bones as he leaped from the ground, tackling an astonished Death.

Jack cried out as the sudden action caused Death's sai to leave a thin line of crimson on his pale skin. He watched as Death kicked his brother effortlessly to the side as the shadows completely emptied from his body.

"You always were a fighter Pitch," Death scoffed at the man gasping on the ground, "But even you have your limits." she nodded to the shadows, laughing as they once again began to encase him. She turned her attention once again to Jack, "Now, back to you…"Death was cut off as she was flung into the air as something careened into her. The room filled with a loud crack as her body slammed into the black throne.

"That's right bitch, stay down." Patrick sneered as he knelt beside Jack, "It'll be ok kid, we'll get you out of here." the Leprechaun winced at the blood covering the boy's body.

"Patrick you have to help Pitch!" Jack motioned with his head toward the opposite wall

"Cazador get these shadows off him." he then ran over to his friend. The Leprechaun frowned as he got closer; he stared at the man writhing on the ground, his body almost completely engulfed by shadows, "Pitch…"

Golden eyes opened at his voice, "Patrick, you have to get Jack out of here."

Patrick grimaced at the sound of agony in his friend's voice, he watched as the shadows reached Pitch's shoulders. He fell to his knees beside him, "You sure you can't…"

"I can't fight her Patrick, I have nothing left." his voice rasped as the shadows reached his throat. A glint came to his eye as the black tendrils began to slither up his face, "When your back's against the wall…"

"Blow the shit out of it all." the Leprechaun finished, tears rimming his mismatched eyes.

Pitch smiled as the golden color seemed to seep from his eyes, leaving behind dull silver, "Take care of Jack…" his voice faded as the tendrils of shadows swallowed his face. Screams of anguish echoed from the cocoon of shadows, as the shadows began to transform the Nightmare King.

Patrick jumped to his feet as he rushed back over to Jack and Cazador, his heart breaking at the fact he could do nothing more for his friend but honor his last request.

Death rose shakily from the cold ground, her slender hand griping the obsidian arm of her throne. Her eyes narrowed as Patrick helped Jack to his feet; she did a double take of the boy who held the remnants of shadows in his hands. Death smiled sweetly at him, "Oh Cazador, you've come home. I have been worried sick about you." she held her hand out to him, "You know I love you most of all."

Brown eyes narrowed as he growled, "You no tell true," the boy bristled, "No ever love Cazador."

"Oh can it bitch, no one is falling for your lies." Patrick's voice held no hint of humor, noting but pure anger poured from it.

Death turned and glared at him, "You should have stayed out of it Patrick, now I'm going to have to kill you as well."

Patrick smirked, "I'd like to see you try." he reached into his pocket and pulled a small detonator out, "Let's see how well you enjoy being buried alive." the room echoed with the click.

Death's eyes widened as the magma covered walls seemed to implode, "Damn you Patrick!"

(With the Guardians)

"What the bloody hell!" Bunnymund yelled as the earth itself seemed to heave as a loud explosion could be heard.

"Patrick wouldn't have…" Tooth gasped

North rubbed his eyes, "He would."

"He's a bloody, irresponsible…" the pooka was interrupted as Cazador squeaked as he emerged from the tiny hole. "Cazador! What's happened?" he asked as the mouse rippled back into his human form

Cazador didn't respond as he leaped quickly to the stone door, "Man in Green ask Cazador to go ahead and use stick of thunder." before the other Guardians could ask him what he meant the spirit slammed a stick of dynamite under the stone. He grinned as he lit it and watched the flame

"Hit the deck!" North yelled as the others rushed into the trees, he grabbed the oblivious Cazador by the shirt and drug him backwards.

The entire forest seemed the resound as the stone was blown into smithereens.

The Guardians watched as through the cloud of dust and rock particles Patrick came racing through, clutching Jack tightly to his chest. They were immediately on him.

"What happened Patrick?" North asked as the Leprechaun set Jack on the ground and began to unwrap the tight chains from his bloodied arms. The winter spirit simply sat on the forest floor, his face full of sorrow and tears.

"Well my friend, I almost ran out of luck…"

(Flashback pov)

"Pitch!" the boy struggled against Patrick's grasp as the Leprechaun pulled him backwards as stone began to fall like rain

"He's gone Jack, we can't help him!" the Leprechaun's heart broke at Jack's sob

"I can't leave him!"

"You will be the first I kill!" Death's voice echoed over the din of her collapsing prison. The woman turned to her throne, "Time for the seal to be broken!" in an explosion of light she brought the glowing scythe down, piercing the seat of her throne. The black obsidian groaned as Pitch's soul poured into it, then the entire throne burst into fragments. Cold, dark laughter filled the air, "Finally! I will fill this world with dea…" a sickening sound filled the air as a giant part of the ceiling fell atop the gloating woman.

"We leave soon." Cazador questioned as more of the ceiling began to collapse.

"Yeah kid, we got to get out of here." Patrick smirked at the pale hand that lay unmoving from under the rock that had fallen, "See you around bitch." the Leprechaun then drug a still struggling Jack from the room.

"Cazador know place like hand." the boy raced down the shuddering corridors

Patrick didn't bother to correct him as he struggled to keep up with the fleeing boy and keep the winter spirit from running back to Pitch. Finally he sighed and swung Jack into his arms carrying him bridal style. The boy struggled a bit, and then he simply buried his face into Patrick's vest. The Leprechaun glanced down at him, _"Why the hell can't he just catch a break for once?"_

"What bout stone wall?" Cazador asked as Patrick caught up to him.

"What are you talking about?" the Leprechaun asked as he dodged a chunk of rock

"Death close cave with large wall. Could not get through, till Cazador find tunnel secret."

"You mean the mouse hole?" Patrick spoke with exasperation

Cazador smiled, "Yes, we can use tiny squeak's tunnel to get out."

Patrick rubbed the bridge of his nose, "In case you haven't noticed Caz, we can't change into mice."

"Oh." the boy furrowed his brow, "Then how you not get crushed?"

Patrick grinned, "I need you to take this and blow the door open. Can you do that?" he asked as he handed a stick of dynamite to the excited boy.

"Cazador get to make thunder like Man in Green?"

Patrick chuckled at his excitement, "Yeah, Caz. You get to make thunder. Now go."

Cazador nodded as he rippled, he gripped the stick in his mouth as he squeaked excitably and rushed into the tunnel.

"Ok Patrick, now what?" the Leprechaun asked the disintegrating walls. He took off in the direction of the cave entrance

"Thanks Patrick." Jack spoke softly

The Leprechaun was caught off guard at Jack's sorrow filed voice, he glanced down at him, "It's nothing kid. I'm just sorry I didn't get here quicker."

Jack watched the blurring walls, he wasn't sure if the blur was from the fact of Patrick running or the tears he still had pouring down his face, "If we don't make it…"

"We'll make it kid, I got luck on my side." the Leprechaun said as he turned the corner, "Aww shit."

Jack followed Patrick's eyes; before them an impenetrable wall blocked their way out. Blue eyes lowered, "And again, I will be the reason someone I care about dies."

Patrick lowered his eyes, "Kid, it was Pitch's choice to come after you. He would rather have died than see you hurt."

Jack started to protest, but Patrick interrupted him

"And it was my choice too kid." he smiled at him, "You have an entire family that are literally ready to fight all of hell to keep you safe."

"I just…" Jack was at a loss for words. All his life as a spirit he had no one but himself, he had built up a wall of smiles and laughter to keep the ache of loneliness from destroying him. The whole concept of people actually giving a damn about him was a new thing that he really hadn't thought about.

Patrick looked him, understanding the thoughts that were racing in his head, "Look kid, I know that no one can ever take all those years of loneliness away." he smiled, "But perhaps you can let them try?"

Jack didn't answer, as he glanced at the wall in front of them, "Umm Patrick…"

The Leprechaun followed his gaze, his eyes widened as the rock shuddered, "Oh shit!" he raced back the way they had came, barley making it around the corner before the air filled with debris

(End of Flashback pov)

"… and then I raced out just as the entire place collapsed." he grimaced at the fresh blood that began to trickle from the wounds as he unwound the last of the chains from the winter spirits arms.

An image of Pitch flashed above Sandman's head, his face full of concern.

Patrick shook his head, glancing down at Jack, "I'm sorry Sandy, I was too late to save him."

A tear of sand ran down the man's face as he floated over to Jack, the winter spirit was caught off guard as the older Guardian wrapped him in an embrace. The man patted his brothers back as Jack's body shook with sobs.

"I couldn't do anything!" Jack's voice was muffled as he cried into Sandman's shoulder.

Sandman pushed Jack back so that the boy was looking at him, images of him and Jack flashing over his head.

Jack smiled, "Yeah, we still have each other." he wiped the tears from his eyes, "Can..we..can we have a Guardians Memorial for him?" blue eyes looked pleading at Bunny, "I know you didn't think he deserved to be a Guardian but could…"

"He was a damn good Guardian Jack." Bunnymund interrupted him, "I was wrong about him," he glanced at Jack, "Same as I was wrong about you."

Jack smiled as he rose shakily to his feet, the pain from all the cuts and gashes littering his body radiating with the movement. "I…" he stopped as something caught his eye, "Pitch?"

All eyes followed his; a small black tendril shadow was seeping from the multiple cracks that had appeared from the earth's surface.

Jack grew excited as more shadows poured from the cracks and began to take on the familiar shape of his brother. "Pitch!" the winter spirit rushed forward before the others could stop him

Pitch sneered at the boy, flashing his teeth as he raised his hand. The forest echoed as Jack was thrown sideways as Pitch struck him hard across his face.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I love reading your reviews and hearing your thoughts. As always, evil cliff! (Throws back head and laughs manically) Until next time.


	18. Chapter 18

All right guys, I know it's a bit earlier than I usually update, but I decided to not make you wait anymore ;) Crystal Peak, Patrick snuck into the base while the Guardians were fighting the skeleton wolves. (He's a bit overconfident like that) But anyway, thank you guys again for all the reviews I love seeing them. Enjoy.

(With the Guardians)

Jack sat up painfully, his hand going to the large bruise forming on his cheek where he had been backhanded. Blue eyes stared at his brother, who simply stood there as if he were stone. It was then that Jack noticed Pitch's eyes. No longer were they the bright gold he had grown to know, instead dull silver glared back at him. "Pitch, its me." the winter spirit spoke as he got to his feet.

Pitch didn't respond, a scythe of shadows forming in his hand. He cocked his head to the side, a malicious grin forming on his face. His muscles rippled as he raised his blade.

"Get down Frostbite!" Bunnymund yelled as he tackled the winter spirit to the ground as the blade passed just inches above their heads.

"You like my pet child?"

Jack shuddered at the voice he was sure would haunt his dreams forever, he watched as Death stepped from the shadows of the trees.

"I thought you were dead bitch?" Patrick glared as he pulled two knives from his pocket

Death smiled at him, "You can't kill me. I am death itself, the world cannot exist without me. I am a constant, why else do you think Moon had to seal me away rather than kill me that night?" she smirked as she stood beside Pitch. The woman leaned against Pitch's shoulder as she caressed his face, the man didn't move as she continued, "He is completely mine, no soul to hinder him. No conscious to stop him, he is my Spirit of Darkness." emerald eyes glared at Jack, "And you will be the first to christen his blade with blood."

Pitch's silver eyes flashed as the woman whispered her command in his ear, a malevolent smile forming on his face. He stepped away from Death and started towards the trembling winter spirit. Both his hands gripped the black shadow scythe as Jack back pedaled.

"I won't fight you Pitch." Jack said as he straightened his body. "I know you, and this is not you." Jack said as he took a step forward but was pulled back by Cazador, as the scythe slashed broadly across the place his face once occupied.

"Not Man in White no more, Man in Black, Evil." Cazador tried to explain as North crashed into Pitch sending him flying into the air.

Pitch pivoted in the air and landed gracefully on his feet. He leaped forward and smashed the hilt of his scythe into the bridge of North's nose knocking him back a couple of feet. Pitch then swung the scythe's hilt against the man's' temple. The Spirit of Wonder fell heavily to the forest floor, out cold. Bunny stepped in front of the unconscious North blocking Pitch's down swing with his boomerangs.

"Come on Pitch, you have to snap out of it mate!" Bunny yelled as he was forced to one knee under the force of Pitch's scythe, he continued to hold as Pitch brought up a punishing knee catching the Easter Spirit right on the chin. Bunny looked back up at Pitch only to be smacked aside by the blunt end of his scythe.

Death threw back her head and laughed. "There is no "Snapping" out of this you stupid animal." Death said as she smiled at the broken guardians in front of her. She laughed as she walked to Pitch "He is finally mine, and he will be forever. I worked for centuries to break him, doing everything I could think of. Yet he still wouldn't break, how ironic that it was his brother who aided in the acquisition of my most powerful pet." She said as she ran her hand down the length of Pitch's face.

Jack hung his head at her words, Cazador growled, "No listen her."

"Pitch, kill him." Death cooed

Pitch smiled as he started towards Cazador and Jack. He was interrupted by leash of sand wrapping around his wrist. He looked over at the Spirit of Dreams and his brow furrowed angrily. He yanked his arm slinging Sandy into a nearby tree putting him to sleep for a change. Pitch smirked and continued walking toward Jack. Tooth flitted in between Pitch and his target.

"Pitch stop, this isn't you, you love Jack!" Tooth said as her pink eyes pleaded with the twisted man in front of her. "Just try to remember!"

Death waved her hand to the side using shadows to slam Tooth into a nearby rock. "Pitiful girl." Death smiled as Tooth tried to reach out to Pitch but her hand fell limp. "Even with all the belief in the world you could never hope of defeating me, your too rusty, old news, there is no way you could ever manage a feat as big as defeating death, stick to dying eggs, and making toys, you fools!" Death yelled at the host of broken spirits before her. "Now all will know the power of- _augh!_" was all Death could say before pain erupted in her body, a dagger protruded from her neck.

"Shut up bitch." Patrick said as he brushed off his vest. "I'm so tired of your monologues.''

Death slid the dagger out carefully as the wound immediately healed. "New orders Pitch…" Death said as she rubbed her neck. "…Kill them all!"

Pitch's eyes flashed with delight as he leapt into the air at Patrick who was standing a couple of feet away from Jack who was frozen at the sight of his brother taking out the other Guardians.

Patrick rolled out of the way but wasn't so lucky as the second swing found its way into his thigh. Patrick's eyes widened at the unfamiliar sting of pain as he fell to his knees.

Pitch planted his foot into Patrick's back forcing him on his stomach. He placed the edge of his scythe under the Leprechaun's neck as he pushed down on the back of Patrick's head trying to force his neck to the blade.

Patrick looked up at Cazador and Jack and smiled weakly. "Guess my lucks ran out guys… I'm sorry." Patrick said as he stopped his struggle against the force on the back of his head.

Jack let out a scream as he pushed Cazador out of his way and let loose a flurry of ice from the palms of his hands knocking Pitch off of Patrick's back and sending him sliding across the ground.

Cazador took this chance to transform into a large white Brahman bull and charge the deposed Pitch. Pitch rose and intercepted the bull by the horns and forced him to his side as he let loose a blast of black shadows pushing Cazador away. Cazador whimpered as he rippled back to his human form clutching his side as pain from his broken ribs washed over him. The boy heard the leaves crunching; he raised his eyes and felt his heart tremble at the dull silver ones glaring at him. He reached with inhuman speed and slashed at the man's face with his dagger.

Pitch leaned away from the blade as it passed within inches of his face. He cocked his head and smiled at Cazador, and then he slammed his foot into the boy's knee.

Cazador yelled in agony as his kneecap shattered, he went to one knee as the other gave out. Brown eyes stared up at the man he considered a friend, pleading silently with him.

Sneering, Pitch brought his knee up and into the boy's chin, silver eyes gleaming with the cry of pain that came. He watched with delight as the boy slumped to his side, out. He glanced over at the man struggling to his feet, a smile formed as he rushed over.

Patrick managed to get to his feet, only to have Pitch slam his fist into his stomach. The force sent the Leprechaun into the air; he fell with a sickening crash to the forest floor. The Spirit of Luck attempted to get up, and then his mismatched eyes closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Pitch sneered at Jack as he started towards him, he could literally fell the boy's fear. It was exhilarating! The King of Darkness let his scythe swing menacingly in the air.

Jack glanced around, he was alone. Completely alone, just like the day Death had tried to claim him. There would be no light to chase away the darkness this time; there would nothing to chase his fear away. He heart was filled with fear, sorrow, and most of all…

Pain tossed Jack his staff as he walked out of the tree line. "Thought you might need this." He said plainly as he stared at the surprised form of Death. Sorrow and Sickness followed suit as they too walked out from the woods.

"I… I thought you were all dead?!" Death said as her eyes widened.

"No we were just doing a little snooping around your now buried lair." Sorrow said as he wiped his wet hair from his eyes.

Sickness simply stared maliciously at the woman in front of him.

"We found our father's _soulless_ body in your chambers." Pain said as he started towards Death. "Didn't take long to convince my brothers of what you had done, since there is only one person we know that can rip a man's soul out of their chest."

Death smiled. "So what I killed your scum of a daddy. It was his own fault for falling in love with me." Death glanced at Pitch who was looking at her expectantly. "No don't worry Pitch I can handle this idiots. You just kill the brat."

The trio rushed the Spirit of Death as Pitch rushed Jack.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Again, fight scene to my bro, (Who thinks he doesn't have talent no matter what I tell him :( Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying it, again thank you for reading and reviewing. Till next time ;)


	19. Chapter 19

I am soooooo sorry for not updating (hangs head in shame) I have been swamped at home and school. This week is going to be hectic (stupid real world) Anyway, Thank you for all your reviews and comments. Disclaimer, my character+my story= mine Their characters=theirs. Enjoy

(With Death)

Death dodged Pain's tackle easily as she slid her sai across his side.

Pain hissed as he fell to his knee, gripping the bleeding wound

She slid under the blast of energy from Sorrow's magnum and brought her knee up into his groin.

Sorrow whimpered as he hopped in pain.

Death came face to face with Sickness who simply stared her in the eyes terrified. "Boo!" she spoke suddenly and Sickness literally fell to pieces and started to hop, drag, and scuttle away. "Is this really all you can muster?" Death laughed as she turned to the trio who had regrouped behind her.

"No we were just getting you right where we want you." Pain smiled as he rose to his feet, his chains began to cackle with electricity.

Death looked up at the branch above her head and sighed at the sight of a stick of dynamite plastered to the tree branch. "Patrick will give anyone explosives these days…" she said as the forest erupted with a very audible explosion.

Sorrow looked as his brother a very serious expression on his face. "You think we got her." He questioned. Finally he couldn't take it and burst into laughter. "I'm just screwing with you man, we blew that bitch to Kentucky!"

Sickness' shoulders rose and fell as he chuckled at his brother's idiocy. There was no possible way to use the force from an explosion of that stature to reach the impressive distance of Kentucky from their current position.

"Yea that was pretty funny wasn't it Sickness?" Sorrow said as he holstered his Magnum.

Pain was not as cheerful as he stared at the crater in front of him. There should at least be some remnant of a body, but instead there was only a hole and the smell of smoke. Pain shuddered as he heard a voice behind him.

"You can't kill me, but I can kill you." Death's voice was low as she ran her blade across Pain's neck slitting it open wide. "Kind of unfair isn't it?"

Sorrow's jovial demeanor changed to rage as he saw his brother slump to his knees, clutching his neck, as he fell on his face. "You sick twisted bitch!" Sorrow screamed as he flipped out his magnum at an alarming speed and started firing on Death.

Sickness leaned down to wake his brother. He shook Pain's shoulder and that's when Sickness realized his brother was gone. Something inside Sickness snapped as he rose from his fallen brother. His eyes became bloodshot as his breathing became heavy. He pulled his cloak off and dropped it to the blood stained ground, revealing black runes tattooed on the entirety of his body. He started toward Death who was easily dodging Sorrow's rage driven bullets.

"Oh come on, he wasn't even that good of a brother." Death said as she knocked Sorrow's magnum from his hand and back handed him to the ground. She planted the heel of her foot on his chest and began to exert pressure. Ribs audibly snapped as Sorrow cried out. "You can always join him if you'd like." Death said as she drew her sai. She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

Sickness used all the power that could possibly be mustered from a reanimated corpse as he socked Death right in between the eyes. Death back pedaled holding her nose.

"How dare you strike me!"Death screamed at the frail figure before her. "What do you plan to use to kill me!" Death said as she noticed he was unarmed. "You don't even have a bla…" She was cut short by the sound of bone being ripped from flesh as Sickness drew out his shoulder "blade". Death couldn't even react as Sickness ran towards her unstably, his movements impossible to read as his limbs flailed weakly. He raised his blade high and cleaved into Deaths shoulder. Death cried out and put a hand around his neck and lifted him into the air. "Are you really that eager to die a second time you abomination!" Death said as she began to squeeze the boy's fragile neck. "Answer me!" She yelled as Sickness struggled with his sutured lips.

Finally the sutures burst open revealing two rows of sharply filed teeth. "_No, I want you to die." _He spoke in a raspy voice just before unleashing a swarm of flies, beetles, and spiders from his maw.

Death stumbled backwards trying to keep her stomach under control after smelling the horror that was Sickness' breath.

"_Excuse my breath; I haven't actually breathed for a century." _He said calmly as he wiped a few spiders from his lips.

"Dude, bro. That's just sick." Sorrow said as he got to his feet, his hand cradling his side.

Sickness grinned, his filed teeth flashing, _"I 'am' called Sickness." _

"You are about to be called dust!" Death screamed as she rushed at the boy, her sai raised.

Sickness met her strike with his blade, the forest echoed with the sound of steel on bone. The boy loved the expression of sheer anger on the face of the woman before him. Before she could jump away, the boy twisted suddenly and rammed his blade into her stomach.

Emerald eyes widened as a scream burst from her pale lips, "You will pay dearly for that." her voice rasped as she wiped the spit from her face.

Sickness smirked as he forcibly pulled the blade from her, he watched as the wound closed, _"Bring it."_

A soul crushing scream filled the air as Death pulled a second sai from the shadows; she flipped them around and rushed him.

Sickness caught her rush

Death smirked as she held his blade with one sai and slammed her other blade into the boy's chest.

Sickness staggered backwards, his face twisting with pain. He fell to one knee as he gripped the handle of the sai protruding from his chest.

"Sickness!" Sorrow yelled as his brother fell

"That's right boy!" Death cackled, "You can't bea…" emerald eyes narrowed as the boy began to rise.

_"You can't kill me…"_ Sickness grinned as he pulled the sai from his chest and tossed it to the forest floor, "_I'm already dead."_

Death's eyes flashed with revelation. "I made you all those centuries ago!" Death screamed as she jumped back from him, her emerald eyes flashed red as she held her hand towards him, "And I can unmake you!"

Sorrow tried to reach his brother as Sickness's skin began to glow, the runes seeming to peel away from his parchment like skin. "Bitch!" he rushed her

Death was ready for him; she loved the look of surprise on Sorrows face as the sai entered his chest. "And now your turn." she twisted the sai, her eyes lighting with pleasure at the sound of the blade tearing through his heart, blood burst from his mouth. The forest echoed with the sound of bodies hitting the ground as Sickness and Sorrow fell.

Death surveyed the broken spirits before her, her eyes flashing with madness, "You forced my hand boys. If you had just stayed in your place…" her eyes widened as a chain wrapped around her neck.

"I swear, I will make you suffer bitch." Pain's voice was strangled as blood continued to gush from his neck.

"Why you…" her shrill scream filled the air as the chain crackled with electricity, sending the volts cascading through her veins. Emerald eyes bulged as the man pulled the chains tightly.

"I will find a way to kill you, even if I have to rip your head from your shoulders!" Pain screamed as he yanked on the chains.

The forest echoed with a sickening crack as Death's neck snapped, the woman sank limply to the forest floor.

"My gift to you… 'Master'…" Pain's eyes rolled as he fell with finality beside his brothers

Leaves shifted as Death rose from the blood stained ground, her neck hung at an angle. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as she twisted her head, she shuddered at the pain as her bones reset. She glared down at the fallen spirits, "I should have killed you three when I killed your father." she smirked, "Oh well, better late than never."

(With Jack)

The sound of whistling filled the air as Pitch swung his blade at the boy in front of him.

"Pitch I don't want to fight you!" the winter spirit cried as he ducked under the scythe, narrowly escaping the blade. Jack's breath came out in gasps as he once again jumped away from Pitch's swing.

Dull silver eyes narrowed as the man brought his weapon crashing down, the very air seemed to scream with the force he put into the swing

Jack put up his staff, cringing at the impact of the blade slamming into it. Slowly he was forced to his knees as Pitch continued forcing the blade downward.

Pitch smirked at the boy in front of him, with a quick motion he slammed his foot into the winter spirits chest. He grinned as the boy careened backwards, the forest echoing with the sound of his back hitting a tree. A dark smile crossed Pitch's face as he rushed over to the fallen spirit, the blade leaving a line in the earth as he drug it behind him.

Jack shook his head, trying to collect himself. The sound of leaves crunching brought his attention to the man rushing towards him, Jack yelped as he rolled to the side just in time as Pitch brought his blade crashing into the trunk of the tree.

Pitch frowned as he tried to pull his scythe from the bark, his eyes widened as a furred foot slammed into his face causing him to lose his grip on his weapon. Pitch rose from the ground, absently wiping the blood from his mouth, silver eyes glared at the pooka standing in front of Jack. He rushed the Guardian, his fists raised.

Bunnymund met Pitch halfway, both combatants' heads snapping to the side as each ones fist connected with the others face.

"Bunny don't hurt him!" Jack cried as the Guardian and his brother jumped from each other.

"Tell him that!" Bunny shouted as he dodged a swift punch aimed at his face

Jack didn't answer as he rushed at Pitch

The man was astonished as a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist. He felt the boy bury his face into his stomach, frozen tears falling.

"You have to remember Pitch!" Jack's voice broke with sobs, "You promised you would protect me!"

Pitch glanced down at the boy, his silver eyes flashing, and then there was an explosion of light that sent all three of them careening away from each other.

Pitch shook his head as he rose to his feet, a searing pain in his chest causing him to grimace. He narrowed his eyes, he needed his scythe. Silver eyes glanced at his weapon still embedded in the tree. He flashed a smile as he melted into the increasing shadows.

"Show yourself you bloody shadow rat!" Bunny said as he too got shakily to his feet, he held his boomerangs ready. The sound of the wind being sliced was the only thing that saved him as he managed to bring his boomerangs up just as the scythe was pulled from the tree and swung at him.

Jack cried out as the impact of blocking the blow sent Bunnymund careening into the trees.

Pitch smiled as the pooka's body slumped as he hit the bark, out cold. He turned his attention once again to the boy in front of him.

Jack held his staff in front of him, "I don't want to hurt you Pitch." he spoke softly as Pitch began to circle him

The man sneered and swung his blade, dodging a blast of ice from Jack's staff. He then threw a blast of shadows towards him.

Jack barley managed to dodge; he felt pain erupt in his thigh as Pitch took advantage of his distraction. Blues eyes widened at the blade imbedded in his skin, he cried out as it was forcibly removed. He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth at the pain.

Pitch smirked at the boy kneeling in pain before him; he grabbed the staff from the boy wrenching it from his grip. Pitch tossed it aside as he pulled his scythe over his head; he brought it down with all his might.

Jack closed his eyes, waiting for the end. He opened his eyes slowly when it didn't come. His blue eyes stared at the blade quivering inches from his face; he looked questioningly at Pitch who held the scythe with trembling hands.

Pitch's face twisted with agony, he stepped back from Jack throwing the scythe to the ground where it evaporated in a burst of shadows. He gripped his head as a wail of anguish tore from him; he fell to his knees screaming.

"Pitch!" Jack cried as he crawled on his knees over to his brother. He was suddenly jerked to his feet and spun around. He yelped at the cold emerald eyes staring at him

"What did you do to my pet!" Death screamed at him as she pulled her sai back to run him through. The air was filled with the sickening sound of a blade tearing through flesh…

…Jack's eyes widened at the quivering blade.

"Don't touch my child." a voice spoke calmly as Death screamed in pain at the blade protruding from her chest.

Please review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys and how you are enjoying the story. Shout out again to my bro and his help on the story ;) you rock bro. Anyway, let me know what you thought. And as always, thanks for your support. Till next time :)


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you guys so much for the reviews :) I am so glad you guys like it. I look forward to your reviews as much as you look forward to my updates. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to watch out for evil cliffs ;) Enjoy

(With Death)

Death turned her head slowly and stared at the man who had run her through. He was the same as she remembered from the beginning of time, golden eyes that flashed with power, white snow hair that glowed with light. His white robe encircled with golden dragons flowed softly in the wind as it blew under his golden samurai armor. She hissed as he pulled the katana from her chest, "So good of you to join the party Chand. It's been awhile." she smirked as the wound closed

"Morana, I will tell you again. Leave my sons alone." the man's voice was full of anger and hatred

"Dad?" Jack's eyes widened at his voice, the voice that he had only heard every now and then when he had been alive. The same voice he had heard that night at the lake with the light had chased away the darkness.

Chand smiled at him, "It's been awhile Jackson, I will explain everything as soon as I take care of the trash." the man slammed his fist into Death's stomach sending her careening across the ground. "You help your brother," he glanced at Pitch who was still writhing on the ground, "He needs you." he then rushed toward Death

Death slid underneath the broad swipe of his blade like she had done against Sorrow only to have Chand's knee meet her face. She fell to her back but was forced to roll sideways to dodge Chand's follow up stab. "Really now, beating women isn't the greatest example to set for your children." Death said as she rose to her feet.

"That's a good point." Chand said as he sheathed his weapon. "But then again…" Chand smirked as he suddenly spun and kicked Death in the stomach and pinned her against the trunk of a nearby tree. "…you're a bitch." He said as he pulled his katana out with lightning speed and skewered her to the trunk. He pulled Pitch's blood stained robe from her twitching body, "I believe this doesn't belong to you." He then left her screaming curses as he went to check on his sons.

(With Jack)

"Fight her Pitch!" the winter spirit pleaded with his brother as he knelt beside him

"I can't!" his voice was full of pain, the shadows seemed to pulse around him

"You can't let her win." Chand spoke as he knelt beside his children; he laid the crimson stained fabric on the ground. His golden eyes filling with sorrow at his son's agony.

"I am the Spirit of Darkness!" Pitch's voice was not his own as he glared at them, his silver eyes dancing madly

"No you are not!" Jack spoke with anger, "You are a brother who gave your life for you sister. You are a brother who knowingly allowed yourself to be impelled to protect me." Jack's voice became quiet

"You have fought Death's hold on you for centuries my son." Chand spoke calmly, his eyes trailing to the woman slowly pulling herself from the tree. Chand rose to his feet, "Only you can find your way out of the dark Pritchard." the man glanced at Jack, "I will be back." he then rushed back to where Death knelt gasping as she finally pulled herself from Chand's blade.

(With Death)

Chand stared at the woman at his feet as he pulled his blade from the tree. "Have you had enough Morana?" Chand asked as he held the blade to Death's neck.

"My name…" Death gasped as she rose suddenly and swiped the blade from her face and lunged at Chand's face with her sai, leaving a ghastly wound running horizontal from his eye close to his ear. "… Is Death!" She finished with a crazed look in her eye as she stared at the man in front of her holding his eye with his off hand.

Chand pulled his hand from his face and stared at the crimson puddle of blood in his palm. He looked up at Death with a look of surprise in his eyes.

Death smiled to herself as she realized what this meant. "You know the old saying Chand, if it bleeds…" She licked the blood from her weapon. "….you can kill it."

And that was when Chand did the only thing any other immortal turned mortal warrior would do… he ran.

"Oh this vengeance will be sweet." Death said as she pursued the fleeing, wounded, and mortal Moon. "You really are just as rash and stupid as I remember Chand!" the woman cackled

Chand ignored her as he raced through the trees, his golden eyes dancing trying to find a way to escape death. Trees became blurs as he raced with inhuman speed through the forest, he could hear Death coming. Chand glanced ahead, the tree line emptied into a clearing. He smirked as he skidded to a stop at the edge of the clearing.

"Giving up Chand?" Death called as she watched the man in front of her skid to a stop, she raised her sai, "I have dreamed of thi…" she was cut off as her body was flung backwards as if she had hit a wall. The dazed woman shook her head, "What sort of trick is this?"

Chand turned and smiled at her, "It is no trick Morana," he smiled at her expression, "You have only broken half the seal. Therefore, you are limited on how far you can stray from your prison."

Death's eyes flashed, "I know I took all but a fragment of your worthless son's soul!" she screamed as she tried again to reach him, only to be flung backwards again.

"Jack received my pity because of the immeasurable pain that coursed through his body due to the torture that Reaper had put him through," he loved the look of astonishment on her face, "But you would have known that if you hadn't chained Reaper in your cells."

"But the brat is alive!" Death screamed at the smirking man

"Pitch used half his soul to guide Jack's soul back to the land of the living." Chand was loving the expression of sheer loathing on the woman's face, "Therefore, half of Pitch's soul has been in Jack this entire time."

Emerald eyes flashed with understanding, "So Pitch can…"

"Gain control over the darkness." Chand finished for her, "When Jack refused to attack his brother and embraced him instead Pitch's soul was transferred back into him. As we speak he is returning to us."

(With Jack)

"I have always been alone…" Pitch's voice was a mixture of sadness and expectancy

Blue eyes filled with tears, "You are not alone, Your family is here for you." Jack reached his hand and placed it on Pitch's shoulder

Dull silver eyes met Jack's blue ones, tears streaming down Pitch's shadow filled face. The Nightmare King stood to his feet and through back his head as he screamed to the moonless sky, shadows began pouring from him. The shadows swirled around the Nightmare King, and then danced back into him. His body seemed to writhe as the shadows seeped in and out of him

"Don't leave me!" Jack cried as he looked up at Pitch

It was as if that were the last thing Pitch needed to hear as his body pulsed with light, purging the last of the darkness from his body. The Lord of Shadow's fell to his knees as the darkness was purged from his broken limbs.

"Pitch?" the winter spirit looked concerned at his brother who had his head bowed as gasps of ragged breath escaped him.

Golden eyes stared back at him as Pitch lifted his head, "Thank you Jack." he placed his good arm around his brother as he pulled the crying winter spirit into an embrace, "Thank you for helping me find my way out of the darkness."

(With Chand)

An explosion of light erupted in the distance, Chand smirked at the gawking woman, "Seems Jack was able to guide him back."

"I will not be denied my revenge!" the woman was screaming manically as her entire plan was dissipating before her very eyes. Emerald eyes filled with sadistic pleasure as she cocked her head, "You can't stop me Chand, not as a mere mortal. I am going to hit you where it hurts you the most." she then took off into the trees.

"No!" Chand screamed as he recognized her path as the way back to his children. He rushed after her, his heart clenching at the thought of her reaching them.

"You are so predictable." her smug voice coursed through the air

Chand ducked just as Death's sai slid inches from his face as it hurtled through the air. He raised his katana in the nick of time to counter her blade as she jumped down onto of him.

Death smiled at him, "How does being mortal feel Chand?" she smirked as she slammed her foot into his chest, relishing the sound of a rib snapping. "I imagine…it sucks." she threw back her head and laughed as he fell to the ground

Chand grimaced as he rose to his feet, "I beat you all those centuries ago as a mortal Morana, or did you forget?"

Death lowered her eyes, "No Chand, I haven't. In fact, I have been preparing for the day we would meet again from the instant you drove me into the earth." her eyes flashed, "Excuse me a moment, while I slip into something more powerful!" Death screamed as her body began to writhe as it transformed

Please review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys. I am very excited, I am currently working on my Pitch and Patrick story and it is going to be Epic! Anyway, hope you liked it, till next time ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys I apologize for not updating, I went to the doctor yesterday and I have a virus that has gotten into my pharynx (Fun) I can't talk and my throat feels like it's on fire. Hoping it gets better cause if not…I'm screwed. Yeah, I chose to make Chand a samurai due to the moon being the bases in a lot of Asian cultures, Morana also was chosen as Death's name due to its meaning. It is Slavic for Goddess of Death. Thank you for all your reviews, and please enjoy

(With Jack)

Pitch frowned as he turned Jack's face, his golden eyes falling on the blackening bruise on his cheek, "I hit you…"

Jack pulled away, "Death was controlling you." He spoke quickly at the guilt in Pitch's voice

"It doesn't excuse me." golden eyes filled with self-directed anger, "I was supposed to protect you, and now look at you. Bruised and bloody by my own hands." he grimaced as he painfully picked up his discarded robe. The air filled with the sound of fabric tearing as Pitch tore it into strips.

Jack grimaced as Pitch wrapped the cloth around the wound that had been caused by the scythe. "Pitch, I don't blame you."

Pitch was silent as he finished tying the cloth, his heart clenching as the white fabric was stained red as it absorbed the blood flow. He remained silent as he wrapped other strips around his brother's torso where Death had cut him, doing the same for his arms as well. He spoke quietly, "I have failed you Jack, I should have been strong enough to resist her. Instead I gave into the darkness, and you were hurt because of it." the Nightmare King hung his head in shame

Jack's eyes narrowed as he frowned, "You failed me?! Pitch if anything you saved me." he continued as Pitch looked at him surprised, "Even after I didn't listen to you and went after Jamie you came for me. You knew good and well where they were taking me and still you were willing to go to the depths of hell to bring me back."

"Jack I…" the Nightmare King was at a loss for words

"This is all sweet and everything, but I'm sending you my doctor bill."

Pitch had to smile as he saw his friend limping over to them, "Think of it as pay back for the giant machete that almost took off my arm when you decided it would be a 'good' idea sell spectacles to the Cyclops."

The Leprechaun laughed, "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." he grabbed a piece of cloth from Pitch's outstretched hand and wrapped it around his thigh. He glanced at Pitch, "You know, you're the only one that has ever been able to hit me."

Pitch shrugged, "Just lucky I guess." he laughed at Patrick's expression

"You have a nasty swing my friend." the Spirit of Wonder spoke as he came over to them, his hand rubbing his temple.

"I apologize North." Pitch lowered his eyes, he yelped in pain as the man slammed his hand on his back

"It is ok Pitch," North chuckled, not noticing Pitch's cry, "I should have been ready for you. We must have a rematch, when you aren't under Death's control of course."

Pitch simply nodded; surprised at the forgiveness he was receiving. He turned as leaves rustled; he frowned as Cazador limped over to them, "Cazador, are you…"

"Cazador fine," the boy interrupted Pitch as he stood beside Jack, "Cazador knew Man in white was not him." he smiled, "Cazador heal fast, no worry bout me."

"Moon, I hate trees." Bunnymund walked over grimacing as he rubbed the knot on the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Rabbit."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "I think you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, I think I did." Pitch laughed, he was suddenly surprised by a blur of green rushing by him.

"Jack!"

The boy was surprised as he was tackled to the ground by the Guardian of Memories, "I'm ok Tooth, really." he held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder

"I was so scared for you," she looked at Pitch, "For both of you." the fairy wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jack smiled at her, relishing the way she felt in his embrace. His reddened as he realized she was staring at him. He let her go, "Ummm, we should probably help dad fight Death."

"Is that the voice I heard?" Pitch asked as Jack stood to his feet

"Yeah," Jack noticed that Pitch didn't stand up, "What's wrong?"

Pitch smiled, "Crushed legs, remember?"

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh Moon, I forgot!" he knelt beside him, "Are you hurting?"

"My bones are shattered, what do you think?" the man raised an eyebrow

"Don't worry Pitch, when this is over I'll fix you up." North placed a comforting hand on the man's left shoulder

Pitch grimaced, "Also crushed, North."

"Sorry my friend." the man quickly removed his hand

Sandman floated over, his face full over concern as images flashed rapidly over his head

"I will be fine Samuel," Pitch spoke calmly trying to reassure his frantic older brother.

"Samuel?" Bunny raised an eyebrow

A smile came to Sandman's face, the image of Pitch and him and a tree appearing overhead.

"Not following Sandy." Bunnymund said confused

Sandy rolled his eyes, he glanced at Pitch

The man sighed, "He's trying to say Rabbit that he and I are in the same family tree."

"Whoa, whoa, you're telling me that you and Sandy are brothers!" the pooka looked at Pitch and then at the nodding Guardian of Dreams, "Next thing you'll be telling me is that Jack's your brother too!" he laughed sarcastically

"And don't forget about Jamie." Jack spoke quickly, grinning as Bunnymund's eye twitched

"But how…" Tooth was interrupted as a white blur came careening through the air and slammed into the ground.

The Guardians watched awestruck as a man slid across the ground, finally coming to a rest a few feet from them.

Chand stood shakily to his feet. He barely managed to remain on said feet as Jack rushed and embraced him, "Whoa there Jackson,"

"What happened?" Jack asked as he noticed the blood running down the mans' face from the wound stretching from his eye across his face. Blue eyes widened at the deep gashes in the golden armor.

The earth trembling caused Chand to thrust Jack behind him, "Morana happened."

Blue eyes stared in disbelief as a black obsidian dragon burst from the trees. Its scales interlocked into impenetrable armor that glistened. Large curved ivory claws dug into the earth as the creature came to a stop. Two large leather wings folded to its side, its snake-like face twisted into a grin. _"Oh good, I had hoped I had thrown you back to your brats. Now you can all die together."_

Jack shuddered as the voice of Death entered his mind; he glanced around and saw the other Guardians react to the voice. North immediately had his scimitars in his hands, Bunny also drew his boomerangs.

"I should have just stuck with not asking questions." Patrick sighed as he too pulled knives from his vest and into his palms. He glanced at Cazador, "Don't suppose you can change into one those huh?"

Cazador shook his head, "Cazador only be wild of Nature, no can be magic fire breather." the boy said as he growled at the massive creature in front of them.

_"Now you will all meet with death!" _ The dragon roared as she surged forward.

Chand shoved Jack toward Pitch, who caught the surprised boy as he fell. The man then rushed head long into oncoming death.

The Guardians watched in disbelief as the newcomer slid under the beast's belly, his katana tearing through flesh.

"Just who is that guy?" Bunnymund asked as the dragon through back her head and screamed in pain.

"That's Chand, also known as Moon," Patrick spoke with awe as the man twisted into the air, his blade parrying with the ivory claws that swiped at him.

Jack smiled, "He's our dad."

"What!" the Guardians stared at Jack.

Pitch rolled his eyes; Jack really needed to learn to keep things to himself. He was going to have to gag him to keep him from spilling the beans to Jamie.

"Hold on, hold on." Bunnymund held up his hands, "I can see how Sandy and Pitch would be brothers… I even can see how Jack and Jamie are part of the mix…but Moon!" the pooka shook his head, "I find that hard to believe."

"It is a bit overwhelming," Patrick smiled; "Pitch fainted when he found out." the Leprechaun laughed at the look Pitch shot him.

"My friends we will find out answers later," North spoke quickly as the dragon slammed Chand to the ground with her cedar like tail as the man attempted to avoid her grasp. The Spirit of Wonder rushed forward, his scimitars raised to aid his old friend.

Jack grabbed his staff, but was stopped as Bunny put a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry Frostbite, you need to stay here."

"But I…" blue eyes watched as Tooth flitted around the dragons head, attempting to confuse her as the others slashed at her body. Sandy encircled Death's maw with a rope of sand just as she was about to unleash a burst of flame.

"You need to protect Pitch." the pooka then rushed to the others

"Yeah kid, he's a bit useless at the moment." Patrick grinned as Pitch held up his middle finger, the Leprechaun then raced to aid the Guardians.

"Cazador help fight fire breather." the boy whimpered slightly as his body rippled and he changed into his wolf form. The white canine ran over to join the fight, though he favored his right back leg,

Jack watched as the wolf sank his teeth into the dragon's leg, the beast roared as she shook him loose. The winter spirit frowned, "I can help…"

"I know you can Jack," Pitch spoke quietly, "And you will, I just have a favor to ask you first."

Jack looked at him; it was then that he noticed the expression on the man's face, "Pitch, what is it?"

Pitch took a deep breath, "They will not be able to fight her without help." his golden eyes watched as the Guardians were knocked to the side as Death's body pulsed with shadows.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I need you to use your staff on me."

Please review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys. Again I apologize for not updating, I hate being sick :( Anyway, I am very excited for the Pitch and Patrick spinoff; it is coming along nicely :) Till next time


	22. Chapter 22

Hello my faithful readers ;) I couldn't wait to post, so even though it's a bit earlier I will. I love all your reviews and your comments. I look forward to them with each chapter, anyway disclaimer: I own only my characters and my story. All others belong to their owners. Enjoy :)

(With Jack)

"Why?" blue eyes stared at Pitch confused

"I need you to freeze my broken bones."

"What!" Jack looked at him incredulously, "Are you insane?!"

"Hear me out, Patrick spoke the truth when he said I'm useless like this." Pitch stopped Jack as he started to protest, "By doing this I can at least help the others fight with Death."

"But what if something goes wrong?" blue eyes filled with fear

Pitch smiled, "I trust you Jack." he laughed, "You have more power than you know."

The winter spirit nodded slowly, "Ok…what do I do?"

"Take your staff," golden eyes watched as he picked up the stick

"Now what?"Jack asked, he had a bad feeling about his brother's request

"Place it to my broken shoulder," Pitch cringed as the staff touched his skin, "Now; focus on the flow of ice. Visualize it, make it work for you. You are the one who controls the ice, so you make it do as you command"

Jack tensed as he clenched his eyes tight, his breathing becoming rapid as he began to fill the flow of power building within his staff. "Ok." he envisioned a cast made of ice, encircling bone.

Pitch caught his cry as he felt the freezing cold tendrils of ice as they flowed into his body. His eyes widened in pain as the ice wrapped itself around the broken bone, and then in a burst of cold the bone was completely enveloped in a casing of ice.

The flow of ice stopped as Jack pulled back his staff, his eyes full of concern, "Are you ok Pitch?"

"Bit cold," the Nightmare King moved his shoulder cautiously, he cringed, "Still painful, but bearable." Golden eyes looked at Jack, "Now for the big test."

"Here goes." the winter spirit spoke as he placed his staff to his brother's broken leg. Once again he clenched his eyes tight in concentration.

Again Pitch had to catch his scream as the ice flowed into his broken limb, once more the tendrils encircled the broken bone. He grimaced as the ice pulled the bone together, encasing it in a makeshift cast. He waited as Jack repeated the process with the other, when the boy pulled away Pitch sighed, "Let's hope this worked."

Jack helped the Nightmare King to his feet, he watched as Pitch grimaced slightly, "Are you ok?"

Pitch grinned, "Never better," he took an unsteady step, "Still painful, but nothing I can't handle."

"What happens when the ice melts?" Jack asked concerned

Pitch smiled, "Let's try to defeat her before that happens, ok." the man began to walk stiffly toward where he had seen the others lead Death

Jack started after him, only to fall to his knees, his breath coming out in gasps, "I can't move." his eyes filled with panic

Pitch smiled, "You just have to get your energy back." he knelt beside him and placed a hand on the winter spirit's shoulder, "Stay here where you're safe."

Jack glared at him, "You knew this would happen didn't you."

Pitch smiled, "I did, but I had to make sure you were safe." he then continued walking, ignoring Jacks angry shouts as the boy tried desperately to follow

(With the Guardians)

_"I will rip you all apart!"_ the dragon roared as she shattered the binding of sand around her muzzle. In a quick flip of her massive head she knocked the unprepared Tooth out of the air. Her eyes flashed with delight as the fairy slammed into the ground. She turned her head and shot a burst of flame at the Guardian of Dreams that was distracted by his friend's fall.

Sandman had a split second to form a sand shield before the blaze hit into him. He dropped his shield as the flames died away, only to be slammed to the ground as Death knocked him to the side.

The dragon then turned her attention to the remaining insects that were bothering her. Emerald eyes danced madly as North buried his scimitars into her.

"We are getting nowhere my friend!" North shouted as he dodged Death's swipe, his eyes watching as the wound he had dealt her closed.

"There has to be a way to stop her!" Bunny shouted as he flipped over the massive tail as it swung at him.

"How about throwing a bucket of water on her?" the Leprechaun asked sarcastically as he rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being crushed by Death's downward stomp

_"That no work." _ Cazador thought spoke as he rushed over to the fallen Tooth. The wolf rippled as he transformed and knelt beside her, "Rainbow Bird ok?" his brown eyes filled with concern as he helped her sit up.

"I'm fine Cazador," she smiled at him, "And I think Patrick was making a joke."

"Cazador no get." his face full of confusion, his attention fell on Sandy as he floated over to them rubbing his head, "Man of Sand ok?"

Sandy nodded as he gave a thumbs up. All three were startled as the bodies of North and Bunnymund slid up them.

"She packs a punch." the Spirit of Wonder said as he sat up

"And there is no bloody way to kill her!" the pooka said as he rubbed his jaw

"There is only one way to stop Morana." Chand spoke as he rushed over

"Wait, who's fighting Death?" Tooth asked as the dragon roared in frustration

Chand smiled, "Patrick."

They watched as the Spirit of Luck dodged Death's swipes, mocking her as he threw knives into her face. "Got something in your eye?" the Leprechaun laughed as one of the blades sank into her gleaming emerald orb. He glanced over at them, "Whatever you're going to do Chand, you better do it soon." he shouted as Death roared and shook the knife free.

"I must seal her like I did all those centuries ago." Chand spoke quickly, "I will need power from each of you."

The Guardians looked at him confused

"The seal will be infused with all that you represent; hope, wonder, light, and dreams." he sighed, "Last time I was simply able to use my blade with the help of Time and Nature, but they have little power at the moment." he glared at Death, "Morana chose the time of her escape perfectly."

"All right old friend, what must we do?" North asked as he stood along with the others

Chand pulled his katana and held it's blade towards them, "Place your hands on the blade." his golden eyes filled with pride as each of them did so without hesitation, "Do you Guardians vow to protect with your life the people of earth; their hopes, their dreams, to bring them wonder and light. For you are all that they have."

"We will." the blade glowed as the Guardians spoke in unison, a humming filled the air as the blade burned bright as their power poured into it. After a few seconds the Guardians let their hands fall to their side, each of them breathing heavily from the transference of power.

"Keep watch over them Cazador." he spoke as the boy nodded and transformed back into his wolf form. Chand then bowed slightly as he raised the katana over his head; "I thank you my Guardians, now I will send the beast back to hell." the man turned quickly and rushed at Death

Emerald eyes glimpsed a streak of white in her peripheral, instinctively she turned and let lose a torrent of flame. She loved the screams of the Guardians as the flames engulfed the man she hated with every fiber of her being. Her eyes narrowed however as the flames seemed to be sliced apart, she gasped at the glowing katana cutting through her flames as if they were paper.

"There is no escape Morana!" Chand spoke as he walked through the path cut into the flames, "You will pay for your crimes so long ago against the people of this earth."

The dragon sneered as she stopped her flames, _"So I claimed a few million souls with my plague. I was just having a bit of fun."_

"You destroyed entire villages!" the man screamed as he thrust his blade forward, He turned as Death dodged, "You tore families apart, leaving children crying alone in the street before you took them as well!" his eyes were glistening as he locked his blade against her raised claw. "I will never forgive you Morana, for all the lives you stole from the earth, for Rashana."

Death's eyes flashed at the mention of the woman's name, _"I could have had you as mine!" _the dragon screamed as she swiped her other foot at the man blocking her claws. _"But you would never give me a second glance, I was inferior! Weak!" _her voice took on a manic tone as she slashed in rage at the man who dodged her every move, a wicked grin filled her face, "_So I took your precious wife from you. Took your children from you too. I tortured your son and crushed his will while you could do nothing but watch. Almost had the other brat as well, at least my interference cast a veil of disbelief on him that kept him in the darkness of loneliness for centuries." _she sneered at Chand's expression of pure anger.

Chand rushed her, his blood boiling at her words. Blinded by his anger, the man wasn't prepared as the dragon rose to her hind feet, avoiding his attack. Golden eyes filled with fear as Death brought her front feet down, his body writhed as Death caught him under her foot. He screamed in agony as she began putting pressure on his mortal body.

"_And now I will take your life Chand, and when I am finished with you; I will hunt down your children, break them into husks of their former selves, and then I will kill them." _a tearing in her neck caused her to laugh as Patrick threw a knife into her, she glanced at him, "_You should know by now you can't kill death."_

"But you can cheat It." a voice yelled, a whistling filled the air. The sickening sound of flesh being torn echoed through the forest.

Cliff! (Grins evilly) Please review and let me know what thought, your thoughts and comments are always loved and looked forward to ;) Thanks again for my faithful reviewers and all my readers, you are all loved. Till next time.


	23. Chapter 23

0-0 over 300 hundred reviews, I am honored. Thank you so much for all your support, in recognition here is the next chapter, a bit ahead of my normal posting time :) I understand that Chand and Death had a bit of a lengthy banter, but hell, their as ancient as the dirt itself so it is to be expected that they push the cliché's a bit. ;) It just works for them. Anyway, characters that are mine, are mine as well as the story. Other characters belong to their owners. Enjoy.

(With Death)

The forest echoed with the dragon's roar of agony, emerald eyes stared at the limb seizing on the ground. She growled as Patrick appeared in an instant and disappeared just as quick, the injured Chand taken with him. She turned her head slowly, eyes filling with hatred at the sight of the one who had given her such a grievous wound.

Pitch looked up from his crouch, golden eyes dancing, "You miss me?"

_"You were broken!"_ the dragon roared in frustration, black shadows seeped from her wound as they pulled the severed limb back together to her body.

Pitch shrugged; "I'm just full of surprises aren't I," he then leapt into the air, scythe poised to strike her

Death had just enough time to dodge to the side as the blade swiped inches from her face. She opened her maw and loosed a jet of flame at the man as he passed by.

_"Shit!" _Pitch had to twist in midair to avoid the inferno being blasted at him; he could feel the heat permeating his skin. Golden eyes filled with worry as he felt the ice shift slightly in his body at the intense temperature.

Death lashed out with her recently healed leg, catching the Nightmare King off balance.

Pitch grunted as he fell heavily to the ground, he rolled to the side just as the earth trembled as Death brought her foot crashing down inches from his head. His arms strained as he intercepted her closing jaws with his scythe.

Death grimaced as she tried to crush the weapon holding her jaws open, inches from the man in front of her. A wicked grin came to her face.

_"Holy…" _Pitch allowed the scythe to dissipate as he rolled to the side as a blast of flames shot from Death's throat. In an instant he was on his feet and into the air. As he jumped he formed a sand arrow, and with marksman accuracy it found its mark in her eye

_"You will die as you have lived! Alone!" _the forest echoed with her scream of rage as she desperately shook her head at the pain now coursing through her eye

Pitch's breath came out in gasps as he landed on the ground, _"Maybe fighting her by myself wasn't my best idea, I'll be sure and remember that for the next fight."_ he thought as the dragon continued to roar her frustration and pain. Golden eyes fell to the dragon's exposed back _"Here goes nothing." _the King of Nightmares thought as he ran to her side avoiding her thrashing tail as he nimbly jumped into the air and landed on Death's back. He formed his scythe and raised the blade high and brought it down with all his might in between her wings.

Emerald eyes widened as a scream that promised death and destruction tore from her throat. Her head twisted as she tried desperately to rid herself of the man constantly bringing his blade into her flesh. Her eyes narrowed in hatred as she spread her wings and leapt into the night's sky.

Pitch had to let his sand scythe dissipate and hold on as the dragon began to swirl in the air, as she tried to throw him off. "That all you got?" Pitch called over the wind as it rushed by his head as Death somersaulted.

_"Not quite, you insignificant worm!" _

"Losing our touch on the name calling are we?" Pitch taunted

Death sneered, then let loose a firestorm from her muzzle, _"Let's see how fireproof you are!" _she then flew straight into the flames

Pitch's eyes widened as the flames hit his skin; he tried flattening himself against the scales to avoid being burned alive. _"Guess times up."_ he thought as the ice cast burst from the broken bone in his shoulder, he cried out in pain and terror as he lost his grip and plummeted toward the earth. His body twisted and tumbled as he fell into the abyss, _"Wonder if this is karma for throwing Jack into that ice crevice?"_

"Pitch!"

Golden eyes filled with surprise as a blur shot past him, grabbing his arm as it did. Pitch cried out as pain exploded at the pull on his broken shoulder.

"Sorry," Jack's voice was apologetic as they floated on the Wind, "I forgot about your shoulder, I take it the ice melted?"

"Yeah, going through an inferno will do that." Pitch looked warily at the ground, "Ummm do you think we can land? Not that I don't trust you Gwen" he added quickly as the wind seemed to swell

"Sure," Jack laughed as the Wind quickly landed them

"How'd you get your power back so quickly?" Pitch asked as he stared at Jack

A mischievous smile crept onto his face, "Wind found my snowball that was taken from Jamie. I used it to get back on my feet."

"Moon, you are resourceful aren't you?" Pitch laughed at his smirking younger brother

Jack grinned, "I wouldn't miss this fight, no one messes with my family."

The ground shook as Death landed, _"So good of you to come Jack. Now you can die along with your worthless brother."_ The dragon roared as she lunged forward

Pitch placed himself in front of Jack, "I'd like to see you try." he was surprised as Jack stepped out from behind him and stood at his side. Golden eyes glanced at him, surprised by the determined look on the winter spirit's face.

"I have been kidnapped, tortured, belittled, not to mention the scars and don't 'even' get me started on the emotional roller coaster." Blue eyes danced with anger, "It ends today Pitch, I will not sit on the sidelines this time."

Pitch smiled, "Very well, brother. Shall we?" he swept his good arm toward the oncoming beast, his sand scythe forming.

"Yes, let's." Jack grinned as he gripped his staff, the relic glistening with power.

Then the children of Moon lunged forward, meeting Death head on.

(With the Guardians)

"Are you ok my friend?"

Chand opened his eyes slowly as the voice of North filled his ears, he tried sitting up only to hiss in pain as his broken ribs moved. He lay flat on his back, golden eyes staring up at the concerned faces of his Guardians. He shook his head, "I am afraid not my Guardians, this mortal body cannot stand up to Morana."

"How did you do it last time?" Patrick asked, he motioned for Cazador. The Leprechaun then had the wolf lay at the man's head, his mismatched eyes glinted in a silent apology as he set Chand up and propped him against the wolf's side.

Chand grimaced at the movement, "I had the help of Time and Nature the last time."

"Well where the bloody hell are they now?" Bunnymund asked

"They are at their mortal moments now as well. I become mortal every new moon, they become mortal at the end of each year before their power is reset for the next." Chand laughed, cringing as he did so, "Morana is a crafty one."

"So Death chose the exact moment all three of you were mortal?" Tooth was taken aback

Chand nodded, "She has been planning her escape for millennia, I should have realized the reason she had not moved till now." he glanced around, "Where are my children?" his voice was full of concern.

"They are safe back where we left them." Bunny said

"Ummm, bout that." Patrick rubbed the back of his head, "Pitch somehow got to his feet and is now fighting with Death."

Golden eyes widened as he grabbed the Leprechaun by the vest, "Why the hell would you let him fight her alone!"

"Calm down," Patrick and the other Guardians were surprised by Chand's outburst, "Pitch knows what he's doing."

Chand cocked his head as Wind blew around him softly, "Damn my stubborn children!" the man tried to rise only to crumple back against Cazador. His chest rose and fell heavily, "Now Jackson has joined his brother."

"And we can't bloody help them!" Bunnymund growled angry at the fact they had yet to recover from their transference of power to the katana.

Sandman created images that flickered rapidly

"Oh no," Patrick held up his hands, "I'm just a business man." his eyes widening at the image of him thrusting the katana into Death

"Come on Patrick, you're the only one here that can." Tooth pleaded with him

"No, no, no." the Leprechaun shook his head, "I'd rather not die today, or any other day mind you."

They were all surprised as Chand let out a sigh, "Then Pitch will die," he watched as Patrick's eyes narrowed, "Jack as well." golden eyes watched the Leprechaun's face harden. The man continued, "And do you really think she will stop there Patrick? Morana will destroy the world, both the physical and the spiritual realms." he raised an eyebrow, "Even Iris will not escape her."

"Give me the damn sword." Patrick's voice was hard as he took the katana from Chand.

"Good luck." Chand smiled as Patrick turned and walked toward the area they could hear Death.

The Leprechaun turned and flashed his golden incisor at them, "Really? I am the Spirit of Luck."

(With Jack and Pitch)

"Again!" Pitch yelled as he ran at Jack

The winter spirit pulled back his staff, grimacing slightly as Pitch jumped in the air and landed on the end.

"Now!" the man was slung through the air as Jack swung his staff with all his might.

Death was shaking her head, ice flying in different directions, the wound in her forehead slowly closing; her emerald eyes looked up only to fill with the sight of Pitch careening into them. She through her head back and screamed as the sand blade burst her eye. She attempted to bite Pitch in half only to have a blast of ice hit her in the face.

"My turn!" Jack jumped into the air, Wind aiding him in his rush. His staff glowed as he slammed it against the beasts jaw, Jack smirked at the sound of the bone crunching due to the impact. The winter spirit then twisted in midair, letting loose an explosion of ice into her damaged eye as it tried to heal.

Death screamed as the tendrils of ice poured into her eye, the air echoed with her shrieks.

"Why don't you just chill?" the winter spirit smirked as Death glared at him with her good eye

Pitch rolled his eyes at his brothers joke, "Will you just pay att.." his scolding was cut off as Death slammed her tail into his side, knocking the King of Shadows into the trees

_"Take your own advice mongrel."_ Death sneered as she loosed her flames at the man getting back up

Pitch watched in horror as the inferno rushed at him; he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge.

"I got this!" Jack's voice was full of pride as he slammed his staff into the ground; blue eyes glinted as a wall of ice burst in front his brother.

"Nice one," Pitch laughed as the ice took the flames, he smirked at Death, "Come on, you're letting a child beat you." he then rushed back into the fight, joining his brother who had frozen the beast's hind legs to the ground. Pitch swung his scythe and was rewarded with the sound of its blade tearing frozen skin

Death didn't bother to take time to scream, the beast simply struck out with her right front foot. She sneered as she felt it connect with the unfortunate man.

"Pitch!" Jack cried out as his brother once again careened into the tree line, the forest echoing with sickening thud of his back hitting against the bark.

_"Now just die already!" _again the beast tried to incinerate the fallen man, and again she was stopped as a blast of ice encased her entire muzzle.

Blue eyes filled with anger as he landed and slammed his staff into the dragon's front leg. Blue light filled the air as the winter spirit commanded the ice to encase her.

Ice shattered in a burst of shards as Death broke the frost encasing her muzzle, a roar of pain and fury escaped as she swung her head and let lose a jet of flame at the boy.

"Jack!" the boy was knocked to the side as Pitch slammed into him.

Jack rose quickly to his feet; "Pitch!" his voice was concerned as he knelt beside him

"That last bit of flame got my leg." Pitch grimaced at the sight of his burnt skin, "You need to get out of here Jack." he cringed as he stood unsteadily to his remaining good limb; his other leg was cocked at an angle.

"Not happening Pitch," Jack said as the Wind pulled him and Pitch to the side as Death flamed her legs trying to rid herself of the ice that had encased her. "There has to be a way to stop her."

"We have to…" Pitch was cut off as Death lashed out with her claws; he had just enough time to throw Jack to the side before the Nightmare King cried out as a tearing sensation filled him.

Jack looked horrified at the gaping wound in his brother's chest, "Hang on!" he rushed over, his staff raised to seal the wound with ice. A scaled mountain seemed to land in front of him as Death slammed her foot down in front of him

_"Not so fast child."_ Death sneered; she slowly lifted her foot revealing the struggling body of Pitch held fast under her other one.

"Pitch!" Jack gripped his staff tight at the sound of Pitch screaming as Death crushed him under foot, "Stop it!" he glared at the beast smirking down at him

_"And why would I do that? I have won…"_

"She's right Jack." Pitch's voice was low and pain filled, "She has won."

Death looked down at the trapped man in astonishment

Pitch continued, "I was a fool to think that I could escape my fate…" his golden eyes lowered, "I have always belonged to Death."

"No, you can't be serious!" Jack yelled at his brother

Pitch rose to his knees as Death removed her claws, smirking as she did. Golden eyes pleaded with Jack, "Please, don't leave me alone Jack."

The winter sprite stared at his brother with confusion

"Think about what we could do as a team Jack." the Nightmare King rose shakily to his feet, relying on the fragile ice casing that still held.

Death's body rippled as she transformed back into her human form, a smile curving to her lips. _"How perfect will this be."_ she watched with gleaming eyes as Pitch continued walking over to his brother.

"But Pitch, she…"

"Is the only one that could truly defeat us Jack." Golden orbs danced as he took his brother's shoulders, "Think about what we can 'do' together Jack."

Blue eyes immediately widened as he stared into Pitch's golden ones, a grin covering the winter spirits face

Pitch smiled at the look on Jack's face, "What goes better together than…"

"Cold…" Jack smiled

"And Dark." Pitch whispered

Death frowned as the two brothers turned from each other, emerald eyes widened as a torrent of black sand and ice slammed into her.

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I love hearing from you guys. I believe I will continue this story, my brother and I have been discussing some really cool ideas and I'm about to explode from the possibilities. 0—0 I would like to hear your thoughts and opinions, I promise it will be..Epic!" (As well as evil) Muhahahahahahahahahahaha Till next time ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you guys for all the support and reviews :), I have so enjoyed all of your comments and have looked forward to them each day. You guys are what keep me writing as quickly as I do, Anyway, thanks again for your reviews and comments. Enjoy

(With Jack and Pitch)

"I will rip your souls from your bodies!" the woman screamed as she desperately tried to escape the unrelenting flow of sand and ice.

"What's wrong!" the winter spirit cried as his brother went to one knee, his sand faltering.

"I'm just not strong enough Jack." Pitch grimaced as the final sheet of ice around his leg shattered, with a cry he fell to his knees.

"Just give it up!" Death yelled as the black sand stopped, she took a step toward the ice spirit who was valiantly still blasting at her

Jack raised both his hands, blue ice cascading from them, "You can do this Pitch!" blue eyes glanced at his brother, "You have more power than you know."

Pitch smiled as his words were thrown back at him, he raised his right hand and loosed his black sand. He then took a breath and raised his left one, he cried out as the motion shifted his broken shoulder. Golden eyes watched in astonishment as bright moonlight shot from his palm and mixed with his sand.

Death screamed in utter pain as the light infused sand mixed with the ice, emerald eyes widened in horror as her skin began to harden as her body was encased. "Pitch, think of all the power I can give you! Think of all the belief!"

"You stole my life from me!" Pitch screamed at her, "For centuries you forced me to be imprisoned in the shadows! Why the hell would I want anything from you!"

"Do you truly believe they will ever accept you! You, who are the embodiment of darkness!" she sneered as Pitch faltered, "You represent everything the Guardians stand against! You are a worthle…" a shrill shriek tore from her lips as she felt her heart being ripped as something tore through it. Emerald eyes glanced in horror at the glowing blade protruding from her chest.

"Tsk tsk, what did I say about your monologues?" the Leprechaun said as he stepped away from the woman he had just impelled

Death's eyes widened as the katana glowed and began to seep the power of the seal into her body. A soul rending scream echoed in the night as her body stiffened, the ice and sand completely engulfed her. A burst of light exploded, knocking the three fighters to the ground.

Jack shook his head as he stood to his feet, blue eyes widened at the sight of the black sand spire that stretched to the heavens. He stepped forward and touched the monument, surprised as it glowed with blue light. He smirked at the silhouette of the woman that had caused all his pain frozen in an eternal prison.

"Pitch!"

Jack turned at Patrick's concerned voice; he rushed over to where the Leprechaun was kneeling over his brother. Blue eyes widened in fear at the sight of the still bleeding gash in his brother's chest, "Move over Patrick."

Patrick watched in astonishment as Jack placed his staff to Pitch's chest, he watched as the ice slowly sealed the wound. "When did you learn how to do that kid?"

Jack fell to his knees, exhausted from the fight, "Pitch taught me." he smiled as Pitch's eyes blinked open, "You ok?"

"A bit cold," he spoke painfully as Patrick helped him sit up, he stared at the ice encasing his chest, he raised an eyebrow, "No wonder…"

Jack smiled, "It was either that or let you bleed out."

Pitch sighed, "I am really not looking forward to North stitching that up."

"Stitching what up my friend?" the Spirit of Wonder asked as he and the others came from the tree line.

"You both look terrible." Bunnymund smirked as he walked over to them

"It's good to see you too." the winter spirit laughed as the other Guardians stood around. "I'm fine Tooth," he said as the fairy embraced him, Blue eyes glanced around, "Where's dad?"

"Night's Sun here." Cazador spoke as he emerged, helping the injured man to stay on his feet.

Chand sighed as Cazador gently helped him sit on the ground; the man was thrown backwards as Jack tackled him. "Careful Jackson, my ribs…" the man grunted in pain

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" Jack's eyes filled with concern

"It's all right son, I'll survive." golden eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the sand, ice spire, "How did you…"

Jack smiled, "Me and Pitch worked together."

"Even the Leprechaun helped," Pitch laughed, cringing as he did so.

"Look, I like celebrating victories as much as the next guy, but how about we get the wounded taken care of?" Patrick said as he noticed blood at the corner of Pitch's mouth. He frowned as Pitch gave him the 'don't say anything look'.

Chand nodded, "If you guys wouldn't mind helping me get to Burgess, I have to visit Rashana and the children."

Jack's eyes widened with excitement, "Can I come too?"

Chand spoke gently, "You need to get those cuts seen about."

Jack glanced down at the blood stained cloths that encircled his torso and arms, he sighed, "Fine, but I will be there tomorrow."

Chand smiled, "Just know that I can't let on that I can see you."

"Well that's no fun." Jack pouted

"I promise I will take time for you Jackson," he glanced at Pitch, "And you as well Pritchard."

Pitch simply nodded, it was getting hard for him to breath. Golden eyes looked at Patrick, panic in them.

Patrick noticed his look, "Umm, how about Cazador and Jack help Chand get to Burgess. Then they can come back to North's workshop." the Leprechaun handed the winter spirit a globe.

The Guardians looked at him puzzled, and then they noticed the fear in his mismatched eyes as he glanced down at Pitch.

"That's a great idea!" Jack somersaulted, completely oblivious as he grabbed Chand's hand and pulled him to his feet. Blue eyes glanced at Pitch, "I'll see you at the workshop."

Pitch simply waved his hand at him, the Nightmare King waited until the winter spirit was riding the Wind to Burgess with their father in tow Cazador following swiftly after them, then he covered his mouth as he began to cough violently.

The Guardians were beside him in an instant, "What is wrong my friend?" North asked as he knelt beside him

"My chest…" Pitch choked out, his chest felt as if it were collapsing. Golden eyes fell on his blood stained hands, "That's not good…"

North followed his gaze, "I believe you have internal damage my friend. We must hurry to the Workshop!" the Spirit of Wonder pulled a globe from his pocket

"Just don't let the damn Leprechaun touch me…" Pitch's voice faded as he lost consciousness.

(At Jamie's house)

"Set us down here Gwendolyn." Chand asked as they neared the house, "Thank you," he smiled at the breeze as it brushed against his face, then raced off.

"Why did you..." Jack watched as Chand's clothing changed in a ripple of light. Replacing his samurai armor was a plain white shirt, a pair of normal blue jeans covering his legs. His regal robe had disappeared, his hair changed to a dark black.

Chand smiled at his gawking son, "What, can't have the kids knowing that their dad is an ancient spirit that just fought with Death."

"Then how are you going to explain the injuries?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows

"Oh he always finds some excuse."

Jack's eyes widened at the voice he had heard so long ago, "Mother?"

"It has been a while Jackson." the woman was suddenly caught off balance as the winter spirit embraced her. "Shhh, there, there, it will be ok." she stroked his white hair as the boy cried into her chest

"I'm so sorry I wasn't careful like I promised." his voice choked on tears

"Oh baby, I'm not mad at you." her eyes filled with love as she pulled him from her and looked him in the eye, "If anything I am proud of you, you saved your sister like a big brother should."

Jack sniffed as he wiped his eyes, "Did Pippa…"

Rashana smiled, "She missed you very much Jackson." the woman continued as the boy's face fell, "When she became a Spirit she followed you everywhere."

Blue eyes widened, "What!"

Sapphire eyes glared at Chand, "You told her not to let him know, didn't you."

"Destiny made me…" the man stared at the snow

"I'll talk to 'you' later." she smiled at Jack, "Pippa became the Spirit of Laughter Jackson."

Blue eyes widened, "So she's…"

"Alive and well," she smiled kindly at him, "She has followed you as often as her duties would allow."

Jack glanced around excited, "Where is she?"

Chand laughed, "Pippa will show up whenever she gets the chance Jack." his gold eyes filled with pride, "She has a job to do…As do you, Guardian."

The winter spirit smiled, "Yeah, I better get to the Pole before they send a search party after me."

"After everything that has happened, that's not a bad idea."

Jack embraced Rashana again, "I'll come back tomorrow ok?"

The woman smiled at him, "Of course Jackson, you are always welcome." she laughed, "Just try and not tell Jamie that you are his brother."

"Why?" Jack pouted

"It would change his path son," Chand spoke in a serious tone, "It is the way it must be." his tone softened, "It doesn't mean, however, that you can't keep seeing him."

Jack laughed, "I'll be back soon." the winter spirit then quickly threw the globe and walked through the swirling portal.

Chand smiled as he and Cazador disappeared, he turned to Rashana, "You wouldn't happen to remember how to bandage broken ribs?"

Rashana rolled her eyes, "I swear Chand…" she laughed as she helped him into the house.

(At the North Pole)

The air of the workshop was tense, Jack didn't like it. Blue eyes narrowed as he quickly made his way toward the infirmary he was so familiar with. He was stopped as Bunnymund rushed out.

"Whoa there Frostbite," the pooka grabbed Jack before he could go into the room

"Bunny, what's going on?" the boy asked, beside him Cazador whimpered, the spirit sensing that something was wrong.

Ears lowered as Bunny took Jack's shoulders, "Look mate, I'm not going to sugarcoat it. Your brother's in bad shape."

Jack struggled in his grip, "I need to see him!"

"Not now Jack," the pooka wrapped his arms around the struggling spirit, "North and the others are trying to patch him up as we speak."

Jack squirmed as Bunnymund walked with him down the hall and into the sitting room, "What's wrong?" he grunted as he was deposited into one of North's oversized chairs.

The pooka stood in front him, "Pitch has some nasty injuries, worst of all is his collapsed lung."

"What!" the boy started to get up but was halted by Bunny

"North and the others believe they got it handled, right now they are stabilizing him." his glanced at Jack, "The whole time he wanted to know where you were and if you were ok."

"Can't I go see him?"

Bunny shook his head, "I promised him before he went under that I'd doctor your injuries." he added quickly, "Then if it's where you can, you can go see him deal?"

Jack nodded, "Deal." he allowed Bunny to lead him into another room. He sat on the bed as the pooka left the room to get supplies. His mind was racing with worry for his brother, _"Why didn't Pitch let on how bad he was hurt?"_ he knew the answer, even as he asked himself the question. Pitch didn't want to anyone's pity, he had lived so alone in the dark with no one caring about him it just seemed like that was how it should be. Jack's eyes narrowed, "Well, I'll show him that there is no need to be alone anymore."

"What was that Jack?" Bunnymund asked as he came in the room, bandages and peroxide in his arms

"Nothing…" blue eyes widened at the sight of the peroxide, "Ummm, that's not for me right?"

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "A boy that just faced down Death, is afraid of little tickle?"

Jack glared at him, "That doesn't tickle." he watched Bunny apprehensively as he walked over to him.

"Come on mate," Bunny spoke softly as he began to unwrap the cloth from the boy's torso and arms. His eyes filled with anger at the sight of the multiple lines crisscrossing the boy's chest and stomach. He had seen similar injuries on Pitch but he had not wanted to believe that Death had done the same to Jack.

"Those aren't going to fade are they?" Jack said, his voice full of shame

Bunny's eyes hardened at the sound in Jack's voice, "You look here Frostbite, I don't want you feeling shamed by what happened." he looked the surprised spirit in the eyes; "I'd like for anyone to go through what you went through and come out looking just peachy."

Jack grimaced as the pooka poured the peroxide on a soft cloth, "Do you really have…"

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"Fine." Jack clenched his eyes as the cloth was gently brushed against the gashes; he caught his cry at the fire that radiated through him. He whimpered slightly as the cloth came to the large cut that had been caused by Death pressing Pitch's scythe to his chest.

"Almost done," the pooka flinched at the boy's whimper; once he had cleaned all the wounds he placed the peroxide on the nightstand. "Done."

"Really?" Jack asked, his voice shaking.

"Yep, now all I have to do put fresh bandages on them." he carefully began wrapping the wounds. "Some of them may require some stitching, but North can do that later."

Jack shuddered at the thought of more pain, "Can I go see Pitch now?"

"You sure you feel up to it?" Bunnymund asked concerned, "You should probably res…"

"I have to know he's ok." the boy interrupted the older Guardian.

Bunny's hard heart melted at the look of anguish on the boy's face, he sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you will see him and then you will rest." he raised an eyebrow, "Deal?"

Jack nodded as he followed him, "Deal."

(With Pitch)

The other Guardians startled as Jack burst into the room.

"How is he?" Jack asked as he stood beside the bed, his heart clenching at the sight before him. Pitch's entire torso and arms were covered in bandages that were stained crimson; his shoulder was plastered in a thick cast. His broken legs had also been placed in casts and were cushioned on pillows. An iv had been placed in his arm, a bag of medicine slowly dripping into the line, the man's chest rose and fell slowly, a mask covered his face providing extra oxygen. At intervals a beeps would sound, signaling the rhythm of the Nightmare Kings heart, which was quite slow.

"He will be fine Jack." North spoke softly as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Pitch is a tough customer."

"But he looks so…" he didn't want to see his brother like this. He was surprised as he felt Tooth wrap him in her embrace. He allowed himself to put his head into her shoulder, his body suddenly exhausted.

"Shhh, it will all be ok Jack." the fairy spoke as she stroked his white hair, "We will all make sure that Pitch makes it through." she pushed him so that he looked into her violet eyes, "We are his family too Jack."

Jack smiled at her, "I know, it's just that it's not fair for him to be so hurt."

"You should have seen him after we tangled with the basilisks," Patrick smiled, "I'm surprised he even spoke to me after that one."

"Come my friends, we need to let him rest." North said as he started out the door.

"C..can I stay and watch him?" Jack asked pleading

The other Guardians looked at each other, their hearts breaking at the boy's request.

"Of course you can Frostbite." Bunnymund said as he pulled a chair up to the bed. The pooka then grabbed several pillows from the cabinet and placed them in the chair. He then helped the winter spirit sit down, he placed a blanket over him, "If you need us well be a shout away."

Jack nodded as he sat and watched his brother's chest rise and fall. As soon as the other Guardians left the winter spirit took his brother's hand carefully, as if the action would shatter him, "I promise I won't leave you alone Pitch." tears flowed down his face as he squeezed the hand. He waited, but the man before him didn't respond. The winter spirit sighed as he laid back into the pillows, "I promise…" his blue eyes closed as he fell into the embrace of sleep.

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I believe I will continue this story ;) I am currently writing the next installment. I will post the title as I have with last few in the epilogue for Death. My brother and I came up with an amazing story arc that will blow you away. I believe I got Jack's sister correct; / never could find a 100% sure answer… I am looking forward to the next installment and can't wait to give you guys the epilogue ;) Till next time


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the late update I have been swamped with school and life ;( Here is the last part of Death as promised. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy

Epilogue

"They deserve a second chance Time." a voice that echoed like a summer rain spoke as pale green eyes stared down at the broken spirits that lay before them.

"They had their chance Nature, they blew it." a child's voice spoke angrily

"They went through so much as mortals can't we just…"

"No, I will not. You only get one chance in my book."

_"I agree with Adana on this one Akal." _

"Stay out of this Chand." the voice of the child spoke as he stepped from the shadows and joined the woman already at the side of the spirits. His dark amber eyes slanted at them, "I say the world is better without them."

_"Perhaps Akal, but even you must have witnessed them fighting with Death. They fought knowing they were going to die, yet they gave it their all."_ Moon paused, "_Even you must admit their bravery."_

The boy's shoulders sagged; he brushed his silver hair back that had fallen into his face he huffed as it simply fell back. "_Gotta get a haircut."_ he thought as he chewed on his cheek, he knew Chand was correct, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

Adana smiled at him, her satin purple robe gracefully flowed as she walked and knelt beside the broken body of Pain. Her earthen colored hair flowed in the breeze as Wind flew around her, excited to see her again. "Please, Akal…"

Akal huffed, he knew he was outvoted, "Fine, but I do so under protest." he stepped forward and pulled Pain to a sitting position. He proceeded to pull Sorrow and Sickness up and set all three back to back. He grimaced at their fatal wounds, "Wait…" he pulled a pocket watch from his pants pocket, he hit the latch and the face of the watch was exposed. The surface rippled as Akal willed it to do as he asked; he smirked as the wounds on each of them slowly faded as if they were never there.

Adana smiled at him, "See, you do care."

The boy narrowed his eyes, "I don't. I just didn't want them to keel over the moment you brought them back."

"_Doesn't that little trick take years from the person's life?"_

"It doesn't if they are already dead." Akal smirked

Adana rolled her eyes, "Will you boys just behave?" a bright blue light began to form around her eyes as she held her hands toward the brothers. A beam of moonlight seemed to radiate to her, the sound of a watch clicking open echoed throughout the trees.

Pain sat up with a gasp as breath filled his lungs, he looked around confused. He jumped to his feet, his chains in his hands at the sight of the two people in front of him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Your welcome." the boy said as he closed his watch, "Sheesh, the thanks you get for saving a soul from the very clutches of Death herself."

Pain looked him confused, then his eyes fell on his brothers as they rose shakily to their feet, their hands on their heads, "Sickness, Sorrow, you're ok!" he rushed over to them

"Whoa bro, no hugging, that's just not allowed." Sorrow spoke quickly

Sickness turned his arm; staring at the golden runes that now encircled him. He glanced at the woman, questions in his eyes.

She smiled at them, "Boys, you have been given a second chance." she continued when they stared at her, "You have been chosen for an important…"

"Whoa lady, I don't know who you are, but we just kind of got out of a contract and it didn't turn out so well…" Sorrow interrupted her

"Oh but I think you will like this one." she smiled, "You are to be the keepers of Death."

"What?" the brothers looked at each other

Akal laughed, "Yeah, boys. You get to make sure that the woman who killed you gets to stay encased in ice and sand for all eternity…unless you would like for her to somehow esac…"

"I'm in." Pain spoke quickly

"Ehh, I don't have anything better to do." Sorrow smirked

Sickness glanced at his two brothers; he gave a thumbs up, flashing his filed teeth.

"That's great, now come with us and we will show you Death's prison." the woman smiled at the brothers as they started to follow, "I am Adana by the way, also known as Mother Nature, and my friend here is Akal, Father Time. We will be keeping tabs on you."

_"Oh shit, I just back talked the spirit of Earth itself." _Sorrow was mentally removing the foot he had placed in his mouth.

"What will our duties be, exactly?" Pain asked as they followed

Akal laughed, "It's really simple, watch the spire and kill anyone that tries to break her out."

Pain smiled, "I think we can handle that." his smile grew larger at the sight of the black sand that towered up towards the night's sky. He carefully touched it, his eyes widened as it lit up with blue light.

Sorrow smirked at the silhouette of Death revealed by the light, "Welcome to hell bitch." he then proceeded to lean against the monument, "When I was ten I had this crush on a girl from the next village…"

Pain rolled his eyes, "Sorrow telling his love life, Moon I don't even know if Death deserves that kind of torture."

"… she would never return my letters or…" Sorrow continued.

Akal smiled, "I think I'm warming up to these guys."

Above them the Moon glimmered in what seemed like laughter.

And with that Death has come to an end, I want to thank you all for your support and reviews. Please join me for the next installment, Recovery. It should be up within a few min. I look forward to seeing you there, may start a bit slow but I promise…it will pick up speed (Laughs manically)


End file.
